Intergalactic
by BlackDragonFury
Summary: It has been ten years since Kakarot was sent to Earth. He now returns as a fully fledged soldier, becoming one of Prince Vegeta's elite bodyguards. However, the two are drawn inexplicably closer...Set in a world where Vegeta-Sei was never destroyed. Warning! Contains Yaoi! GokuXVegeta pairing. Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any characters/settings from DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

Quick A/N: For this first section, I will refer to Goku as Kakarot when writing...in the next chapter, I will then change it to say Goku. Hope this is ok! Thank you for your patience!

Chapter One

The craft flew soundless through the vastness of space, the sole occupant buckling himself into the pilot seat as the timer counted down to his arrival. Sighing, he closed his eyes and brushed a hand through his bangs.

Ten years.

Ten long years since he had left his home, his family, behind him. It was finally over. He was finally going home.

An automated voice broke his thoughts, informing him that he was nearing his destination. He looked up to see a huge planet in front of his craft, closing in quickly. As the planets heavy gravity took a hold of his ship he began to prepare for landing, gritting his teeth as the ship began to shake and shudder under the pressure.

Clearing the atmosphere he messaged the landing crew, informing them of his incoming. Not a minute later a transmission was sent back, sending him landing co-ordinates which he calibrated into the ships system, letting the ships autopilot do the rest.

He felt his heart tighten as familiar buildings rushed past him, finally coming upon the Great Palace where his craft began to slow, coming to a stop just outside the palace grounds and above the Army Terminal.

Taking his ship off auto-pilot, he took control of the ship and began to descend, landing the ship perfectly in the landing zone as if he did this everyday. Letting loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding, the pilot powered down the craft and unbuckled his belt, opening the ship door and exiting.

A squadron of soldiers stood a few feet away from the landing zone, standing to attention as he exited and saluting him. A tall man at the front, his hair as wild as the look in his eyes, folded his arms and smirked at him. "So! You're finally here!"

The pilot grinned wildly seeing the man. "Raditz! I didn't expect to see you till later!?"

Raditz barked a laugh and strode forward, grabbing the younger man in a bear hug and lifting him off the floor. "Kakarotto! How I've missed you little brother! Ten year was much too long!".

Kakarot laughed as Raditz squeezed him. "I've missed you too brother!", he replied. As Raditz plopped him back on his feet, he saluted him, Raditz returning the gesture before barking at the squadron to start unloading the ship. The two began to walk inside the terminal, Raditz throwing an arm around his younger brothers shoulders, ruffling his already wild hair.

"You look well Kakarot! You must tell me all about your mission as soon as you return from debriefing" Raditz raised an eyebrow. "The King as asked to see you personally. Did you really manage negotiations between Vegeta-sei and this...Earth-sei?"

Kakarot laughed and patted Raditz on the back. "I'll tell you everything later. First, I need to make sure everything I brought back with me is secure".

"Well don't take too long...the King expects you in his council chambers in one hour" Raditz stepped away. "I'll be by your quarters then to take you to them". With a wave, he smiled and walked away, barking orders at the soldiers around him.

Kakarot smiled as he watched his brother walk away then followed the soldiers moving his things into the barracks.

Yes it was good to be home.

Please review and comment! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prince Vegeta marched down the corridor towards the Council room, closely followed by his fathers bodyguard Nappa and someother low class soldier who was beneath his notice. He clenched his teeth as he spied the open doors where his father, King Bejita, and other stuffy councilman stood around, conversing quietly.

Honestly! Pulled away from his combat training, all to de-brief some third-class about his mission?! The very idea was absurd! Surely some general could not have de-briefed the soldier themselves before passing on the information to them? Did they not realize he had better things to do?!

His father looked up as he entered, a tight smile on his face. "Vegeta. Glad you could make it"

Vegeta saluted the bowed slightly, Nappa following his lead. "Father. You asked for me?"

King Bejita nodded, moving towards his chair at the center of the table, Vegeta following to seat at his right hand. "Yes Vegeta. I wanted you to be here when the soldier gave his report, as I think you should be involved in this matter. It concerns our possible alliance with the planet known as Earth".

Vegeta tried to keep the bored look from his face as he sat beside his father, Nappa moving to stand just behind the King. "Earth-sei? Was not the mission of this soldier to infiltrate and study them so that we could conquer them? Why should we ally ourselves with weaklings?"

King Bejita raised an eyebrow at his first born. "We shall soon find out". As the rest of the council seated themselves King Bejita straightened himself in his chair, a cold look crossing his face as his youngest son Tarble staggered in as the doors were closing. "And where have you been Tarble?"

Tarble quickly bowed, his cheeks burning in embarrassment as he took the seat beside Vegeta. "Forgive me Father...I was busy in the lab and did not realize..."

King Bejita cut in coldly. "I think in future I will leave you to your trinkets and Vegeta and I will handle council matters". Turning away, he ordered the soldiers to bring in the third class.

Vegeta turned to his younger brother who had wilted at their father's words and folded his arms, sitting back. "Next time, just refuse the summons!" he hissed quietly to Tarble who nodded, his gaze not leaving the table top. Vegeta shook his head and turned towards the soldiers who entered, wanting to see this third class that was the reason for interrupting his training.

His companion Raditz, walked into the council room and bowed low. "King Bejita". He nodded respectfully to Vegeta, who nodded back then again to Tarble. "Prince Vegeta. Prince Tarble. My I introduce my brother and soldier Kakarot, Third Class". Bowing again, he stepped to one side, his brother stepping forward to bow low.

Vegeta sat up. So this was Raditz's brother? He had heard Raditz talk of his brother many times, how he'd been sent off at age 15 to conquer an inferior planet and was not heard again until only 2 years ago. Vegeta studied him. He skin was darker than those of normal saiyajin, his skin tone more peach then the normal pale, his hair scattered wildly around his head. Almost as tall as his brother, he was solidly built, broad shoulders whittling down to a tapered waist and strong lean legs. His body language gave off the impression of calm, but Vegeta could tell from his stance that he was alert. He lidded his eyes. Why would the third class feel the need to be on guard?

Kakarot saluted them. "Your Majesties", he said, his voice light but respectful. "I understand that you wish to hear my report from my time of Earth-sei?".

King Bejita sat back in his chair, hands clasped together in contemplation. "Indeed. Tell us Kakarot...you said in your transmissions that you learned many things while on Earth-sei, things that would greatly improve Vegeta-sei's military and technlogical strength. Based on what you tell this council here today, we will either agree to an alliance with these...Earthlings...or we will send our armies to overthrow them. Although I would not usually consider allying with weaker life forms than our own, I am interested in your findings".

Kakarot bowed again then took a small breath before beginning. He told them about his time on Earth, how he had crash-landed there after losing control of his ship during landing before being found by a hermit, who took him in and fixed his injuries. The hermit turned out to be a master martial artist, a combatant of his world, who not only brought Kakarot back to full strength, but also taught him new combat strategies, improving his fighting skills. He spent many years with this hermit, until his passing. Kakarot then fulfilled the dying man's wish, taking his message to his benefactor, a man known as King Ox, who turned out to be Earth's ruler. Devastated at the loss of his old friend, King Ox took Kakarot into his home and introduced him to his friend and ally, Dr. Briefs, an incredible genius, responsible for many of the technological advances on Earth-sei.

Kakarot paused, eyes of the whole room upon him as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Inside holds two of the most valuable findings that I could bring back with me".

King Bejita hesitated that nodded to Raditz, who took the box from Kakarot, inspecting it quietly while Kakarot stood there, not even looking offended. If anything he looked...bored.

Vegeta meanwhile, could hardly believe what he had heard. A martial arts master?! Befriending the ruler of Earth-sei?! Was this low class idiot really supposed to believe that he, not to mention his father, was supposed to believe that crap?!

Raditz opened the box and paused for a moment before bringing it forward, placing it in front of King Bejita, who stared a good few moments before picking out the objects, a small green bean and what seemed to be a pill with a button on top of it. He looked quizzically at Kakarot. "These are your findings?"

Kakarot nodded. "Yes your majesty". He pointed to the pill. "On Earth-sei that is known as a capsule. It can be made to hold anything from vehicles to entire buildings with the simple click of the button".

The council began to murmur between themselves as King Bejita blinked at the capsule in his hand. Vegeta glared at it and snorted, leaning back in his chair, trying to ignore Tarble as he strained to take a closer look. "Impossible! Nothing so small could house something so incredible! The third class is obviously trying to compensate for his failure by making up such wild tales".

It was then Kakarot looked at him for the first time since he entered. His eyes were pools of black, his features defined but completely relaxed. Vegeta felt pulled into his gaze and flinched when the third class walked forward, holding his hand out to King Bejita, his eyes never leaving Vegeta's face. "May I?"

King Bejita blinked then plopped the capsule into the young saiyajins hand. Taking a few steps back, Kakarot held out the capsule for everyone to see before clicking the button and throwing it to one side, where it transformed into a vehicle upon hitting the ground. Kakarot pointed to the vehicle. "On Earth-sei, this is known as a car. The majority of earthlings use it to transport themselves from one place to another, as they cannot fly as we do".

Entranced by the demonstration some members began to talk loudly, others calling out questions to Kakarot who did not answer, but continued to stare at Vegeta.

Vegeta tried to conceal his amazement, instead glaring straight back Kakarot, hands folded tightly under his arms. Bastard! Show him up like that would he?

King Bejita coughed to regaining his composure, waving his hand at his fellow councilmen to settle them down. "Fascinating Kakarotto. And this?" he asked, holding up the small bean.

Kakarot tore his eyes from Vegeta to look at his father, a glisten in his eyes as he eyed the bean. "This I think you will find the most pleasing Your Grace. On Earth-sei it is called a Senzu Bean...it has the ability to heal any injury, even pulling one back from the brink of death".

On that the council went still, every eye turned to the small object between King Bejita's fingers.

Vegeta growled. "Lies! None of our greatest scientists could even come close to accomplishing such a feat! You expect us to believe that a back end mud ball like this Earth-sei could produce something so amazing?!"

Again, those piercing black eyes locked on his. "I don't expect you to believe me, I gave you this so you could find out for yourselves. But I saw its effects firsthand...I know it works", he looked back to King Bejita. "I just don't know how. Maybe your scientists could examine it, to uncover how we can mass produce it", he nodded to Tarble, who had been scribbling furiously into his notebook since the box had been opened.

King Bejita nodded and placed the bean inside the box, closing it firmly. "Indeed. Well Kakarot, your report has given me much to think of. Thank you for your time. You are dismissed". Waving his hand, he turned to the general on his left and began to mutter.

Bowing low, Kakarot straightened then turned to talk to his brother who put an arm around his shoulder, walking him out. As he left, he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, a small smirk on his lips as he winked at him, before disappearing from his sight.

Vegeta bristled, his cheeks hot as he stood up quickly from his chair, almost knocking it to the floor, Tarble flinching at the action. Excusing himself quickly, he marched out after Raditz and his third class brother, Nappa hot on his heels.

The two were up ahead conversing loudly, making Vegeta even angrier. "You! Third class!".

Upon hearing the Prince's voice, the two looked round, Raditz quickly bowing in reverence while Kakarot stood there, blinking like a fool. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Vegeta growled as he looked up at the clueless saiyajin. "Fool! Have you no respect for your royalty!?"

Kakarot blinked again before bowing his head slightly, not looking the least bit shameful. "Apologies, Your Highness. Formalities were not so rigorously enforced on Earth-sei"

Vegeta sneered. "You really expect my father and the council to believe any of your lies? A magic box that can hold anything and a super bean that magically heals you? Preposterous!"

Kakarot shrugged, making Vegeta growl. "Well, they have to make up their own minds in regards to the Senzu bean, but I do know it works. But everyone saw the Capsule was the truth". Kakarot then smirked and leaned down to Vegeta's height, making the Prince curse his small stature. "Besides, I would've thought you of all people would believe that small things can be deceiving".

Vegeta's stared at him, his fists clenched in anger while Nappa and Raditz stared at Kakarot in pure shock. "How...how dare you talk to your Prince like that!? I should have you whipped!"

Kakarot leant back and rubbed the back of his head. "Can it wait till later? I need to say hi to my mother first, goodness knows she'll be upset enough as it is I've been away so long. Well later!" he said, waving goodbye before turning his back and walking off down the corridor. It was only just before he disappeared from sight that he stopped and turned back, bowing slightly. "By the way I no longer go by the name Kakarot. During my time on Earth-sei, the people gave me a new name as I lived beside them" He looked up smiling widely. "My name is now Son Goku! You may want to get someone to look into updating the records".

The three burly saiyajins looked on in shock as Goku exited the building, Vegeta turning his glare to the young saiyajins brother. "Raditz!"

Raditz jumped in shock, his face paler than normal as he bowed low. "Forgive my brother my Prince! He...he must have hit his head or something during his mission!"

Vegeta stomped his foot angrily. "Baka! See to it that he never crosses my path again! Otherwise, you will take his whipping!". And with a flourish of his cape, he flounced off in anger towards the training rooms, Nappa glancing at Raditz apologetically before trailing after the fuming prince.

"How dare he?! Never have I been so insulted in all my life! Who does he think he is no good third class! And did you see what he was wearing!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Raditz hurried after his younger brother, who looked remarkably calm as he sauntered out of the Army Barracks, despite the fact that he just pissed off their Prince. "Kakarotto! What the hell was that?!"

Goku turned, blinking at his flustered brother. "What?"

Raditz spluttered. "That was the Prince! You can't just go around, mouthing off at the Prince of Vegeta-sei! There's a reason we named this planet after his father you know..."

Goku shrugged, resting both hands behind his head. "I'm just another face in the crowd Raditz, I'm sure he has more important things to worry about".

Raditz shook his head, glancing at Goku as they walked side by side. Something had definitely changed about him, no doubt about it. He had never seemed so...calm. Confident. Almost like a new person. As a boy, Kakarot had been wild, never backing down from a challenge, going out on his own for hours at a time, exploring the wilderness of Vegeta-sei. It was like his time on Earth-sei had...anchored his wildness. Focused it. Raditz smirked. He would love to see him fight.

Goku glanced over at his brother. "What?" Raditz shook his head. "Nothing. Come on, I'll take you to mom. She'll be happy to see you", he said, taking to the air, Goku smiling as he followed suit.

They soon landed at the outskirts of the city walking towards a small shack, situated away from the rest of the buildings. Goku tried to ignore the stares and whispers as they walked by, not surprised that news had travelled as quickly as it had done.

Knocking on the door of the little shack Raditz walked in, poking his head around the door. "Mother? Are you here?".

A voice rang out from the kitchen area, light and angelic and Goku felt a pang of sickness in his stomach, pushing past Raditz and entering the room. "Mother?"

A small woman appeared in the doorway, her hair long and thick, coming to a stop just below her shoulders, thin bangs curved delicately over her heart-shaped face. Her eyes shone like onyx crystal as Goku's heart leapt into his throat, seeing his mother's petite form before him.

Gine smiled widely and almost flew towards him, making him stagger as she latched on to him, hugging him as tightly as her small frame would allow. "Kakarotto! My baby boy! You've finally come home!"

Goku felt his eyes tear up and stifled them, hugging her back just as tightly. "Mother...I've missed you so!". He smiled widely as Gine stepped back, examining her youngest son from arms length. "Goodness just look at you! You've grown so much!" Her eyes took on a wistful look, hands tightening on his own. "You look so much like your father..."

Goku swallowed. His father had gone off planet with his squadron many years before he had left, a routine cleanup operation after conquering a planet. But something had gone wrong and all transmission with the squads sent there had been lost. No attempt had been at retrieval and Goku's father was officially declared Killed in Action.

Raditz snorted behind them. "Enough! Anymore of this gross display of affection and it might make me too soft to defeat even a saibaman!" He marched off into the kitchen, Goku shared a smirk with his mother, kissing her hand before following Raditz.

For the next few hours, the three talked among themselves, Gine breaking off at one point to make food for her sons. "So Kakarotto! Are you thinking about moving back in? I still have your room set out as you left it", Gine asked, moving to clear an empty bowl only to replace it with a full one, which Goku immediately took. "Actually, I've decided to move into the barracks. Now that my mission is over, I'm hoping to get back into training...maybe I'll even get placed into a squadron", he mused, finishing the bowl and setting it down with a sigh. "Mother that was amazing!"

Gine smiled, pleased as she cleared away the dishes, Raditz pulling off the last scraps of meat from a leg bone. "Well with these discoveries of yours, Captains will be fighting over each other to place you in their squads. I'll ask around, see what openings are available" He smirked. "Sometimes its good being the Prince's friend".

Goku rolled his eyes, helping his mother clear away before kissing her cheek. "I should go. Can I come by tomorrow?"

Her face softened as she touched his cheek. "Of course. I've been ten years without you..we have a lot of time to make up for".

Goku smiled and waved as he left, Raditz kissing his mother chastely on the cheek before following. The two flew back towards the barracks, the palace looming darkly ahead as the night began to draw in. Escorting Goku through the barracks, Raditz found out where they had accomadated him then showed proceeded to show Goku to his room, catching him up on the recent changes that had occurred in his absence. As they came to a stop outside of Goku's room, Raditz handed him his key. "So! Here's your key...You sure you wouldn't rather stay with Gine for a bit?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah we've both been away from each other for so long, it would be awkward around each other". He laid a hand on the door and looked around. "Besides everything I need is right here".

Raditz chuckled and slapped his brother on the back. "Welcome home brother...if you need anything, you know where I am". And with a small wave, he walked away down the hall and out of sight".

Goku watched Raditz disappear, a small twinge of uneasiness settling over him at being left alone. As much as he was happy to be home, being away for so long had made ieverthing...unfamiliar. Hoping the feeling would pass, he let himself into his new home and looked around. A desk and chair stood to his right, a small cooking area lining the wall to his left. His bed stood on a small pedestal, two steps leading up to it. A curtain near the bottom of his bed revealed a small bathroom, a shower with a pull around curtain as well as a toilet and sink. All in all, small but suitable for his needs.

The boxes from his craft had been left on and around his desk, so he set about unpacking his belongings. Taking out a small silver box, Goku peeked inside, making sure the senzu beans he had kept to himself hadn't been damaged or crushed during travel. Satisfied, he put the box in the desk drawer beside his bed before taking out his most prized possession. Holding up the 4 star dragon ball, Goku watched it glisten in the light, feeling a hollow pang in his chest at the thought of his lost master. Pulling out a small red pillow, he placed it lovingly on top of the drawer beside his bed, studying it for a few moments before a wave of tiredness fell over him.

Locking his door, he began to undress, throwing his clothes over the chair tiredly before falling on to the bed, barely putting his head to the pillow before he fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you mean you're leaving?! Why?!"

King Bejita sighed and looked down to meet his first borns angry expression. "Vegeta it's simple. I will be leaving with a squadron of soldiers to negotiate our alliance terms with Earth-sei. You will stay and with work with the council to maintain order while I am gone".

Vegeta clenched his fists. "You think I am incapable of making decisions by myself without one of those olds worms to question me!?"

Frowning, King Bejita folded his arms. "Remember your place Vegeta. You may be next in line to the throne, but you have yet to learn the wisdom of ruling. Also, I do not want you to miss any of your combat training, which is why the council will only consult you regarding urgent matters. Anything small, they can hash out between themselves".

Enraged but seeing the truth of his fathers words, Vegeta forced himself to calm down, staring at the floor until he could unclench his fists. "I understand father. And how long will you be away for?"

"Four months. A month to travel there, two months stay, then another month back. I'll be taking Nappa with me, therefore he can no longer substitute as your bodyguard. I expect you to have another chosen before I leave".

Vegeta followed his father as they left the council hall, moving towards the barracks, both lost in their own thoughts. Vegeta glanced towards his father. "Does this have to do with what that third class brought to us 2 months ago? Those trinkets he brought back with him?"

His father nodded. "It was just as he described...the bean. We gave it to a saiyajin soldier who was badly injured during a routine planet cleanse...punctured lung, broken ribs as well as massive internal bleeding. He needed help just to swallow the bean. But as soon as he did..." King Bejita shook his head in amazement. "It was incredible to watch. The soldier jumped up like nothing had happened. His injuries healed in a matter of seconds. We need to find out more about these beans...and Earth-sei". His father turned to him gravely. "Who knows what else these earthlings are hiding".

Vegeta was about to answer when a roar erupted nearby, making father and son turn towards the sound in surprise. Their walk had taken them past the recruits training ground where a ground had gathered, two saiyajin in the centre of it all. Saiyajins of all classes stood around, whooping and shouting derogatory remarks or encouraging comments. Looking to one side he saw Raditz on the outside, shouting so loudly his voice sounded hoarse. "Kick his ass Kakarot! Ground him into the dirt!".

Frowning, he marched upto Raditz side. "Raditz!"

Raditz looked round, an expresson of fierce euphoria on his face instantly disappeared upon seeing Vegeta. He paled and instantly bowed. "My Prince! Forgive me! I had no idea..."

Vegeta growled. "Nevermind! What in blazes is going on?!"

Raditz blinked. "Its my brother sire. He was training with the other recruits when he was challenged by a second class saiyajin to fight". His eyes began to shine and Vegeta could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. "He's downed 3 so far and none have even landed a punch. He's about to go up against a first class!".

Vegeta scowled and looked towards his father, who was staring at the group in quiet interest. Vegeta looked towards the group but could not see anything, again cursing his small stature. Annoyed, he began to push his way through the throng of people, some of the group stepping back in shock once they realised who was pushing through. He ended up on the inside of the ring, blinking at what he saw. At one end was a first class by the name of Onio, being patted on the back encouragingly by his companions. Only slightly taller than Vegeta but almost three times as wide, Onio's size disguised his agility in the battle, deceiving his fellow warriors.

Vegeta looked over to Goku and blinked. The third class had his back to his opponent, crouched slightly, his head bent over covering his face with his hair. He took a drink of water from a crumpled looking tin cup then stood slowly, stretching out every part of his body until his was completely straight before turning to face his opponent, Vegeta sucking in a breath at the sight of him. The young saiyajin wore no shoes or shirt, his muscles glistening from the heat of the day, his pants tattered from the previous fights. But his expression. It was one not of anger nor steely determination. But one of acceptance.

This fight is already over, Vegeta thought to himself.

A white rag was thrown into the ring and Onio stepped forward, a sneer on his face as he cracked his knuckles. "You sure about this pretty boy? Gonna be a shame to ruin that face of yours in front of all our peers", he jeered, settling into an attack stance. He waited for a moment but when Goku made no movement to defend himself or attack, Onio shrugged. "Oh well. Too bad kid!" He flew forward, disappearing momentarily from sight to appear behind Goku, throwing a punch to the back of Goku's head.

Goku moved his head slightly, the blow whoosing past his cheek and grabbed the assailing arm tightly, pulling the soldier over his back, flipping Onio over his shoulder and onto the floor. The wide saiyajin landed heavily and gasped loudly, as Goku planted a foot on his shoulder. Bending his knee slightly, he then proceeded to twist Onio's arm, a loud cracking sound splitting the air as Onio's arm broke cleanly.

Vegeta blinked in shock as Onio began to scream loudly, writhing desperately under Goku's pin in an effort to get loose. Goku's expression never changed as he let go of Onio's now limp arm and stepped back fom him, instead going to his tin cup and draining it of its last drops of water, throwing it to one side and rubbing his mouth. Suddenly he cocked his head to one side, as if listening to a distant voice then turned, eyes locking straight onto Vegeta's.

Vegeta flinched at the sudden attention then glared right back, folding his arms. True to his word, Raditz had kept the third class idiot from out of Vegeta's path for the past two months, although this made Vegeta no less suspicious of him. And now all of a sudden here he was, in the middle of a recruit training ground, brawling like some sort of egotistical ruffian! The nerve!

Goku grabbed a tattered rag from the ground and wiped his face with it, stepping over Onio, who was now curled in a fetal position cradling his broken arm, and made his way towards Vegeta. He bowed low, a smirk on his face. "Greetings Your Highness. What brings you to the arena today?"

Vegeta growled at the mocking tone in the young saiyajins voice and was about to put the bastard in his place when a slow clapping stopped him. He looked to his side to see the crowd part for his father, who stepped for forward clapping slowly, an amused look on his face. "Quite an impressive display there...Kakarotto was it?"

Goku immediately dropped to one knee, bowing his head low. "Your Majesty", he said, his voice low with reverance, a twinge of annoyance pulling at Vegeta.

King Bejita waved his hand, signalling the soldier to rise. "Something else you picked up on Earth-sei that you neglected to inform us about Kakarot?"

For a fleeting moment a look at panic crossed the younger saiyajins face before it disappeared, but Vegeta saw it, mentally filing it away. "Ah well...I did learn a few things about conserving my energy from my sensei on Earth-sei". A small smile crossed his face in rememberance. "I didnt get many opponents to practice with on Earth-sei, so it felt good to put it into practice against highly skilled combatants" He glanced sidelong at Onio, who was now being helped out of the arena by fellow soldiers. "I guess it worked".

King Bejita smirked. "Indeed. I have a proposition for you Kakarot, but I want you to first past a test before I offer it to you"

Goku cocked an eyebrow. "But what I refuse after I pass your test?"

King Bejita chuckled. "Then at least we'll get a good fight out of it". He turned and began to walk away. "Be at the training hall in two hours and we'll see what your made of".

Vegeta watched his father walk away, a mixture of emotion bubbling inside him. He glanced back at Goku and was surprised to find him biting his lip, staring after King Bejita, a look of bewilderment and apprehension on his features. He caught Vegeta staring at him and quickly masked his emotions, moving to speak. Vegeta turned and walked after his father, not giving the slimy third class a chance to insult his person again.

Catching upto his father, he frowned. "Father? Care to explain?"

"Hmmm?" King Bejita looked up, pulling himself out of his thoughts and smirked. "The third class has impressed me. I wish to see if he can impress me enough to make my decision final".

Vegeta blinked. "What decision?"

"Why, to secure him as your bodyguard of course!"

Thanks for reading! Please dont forget to review and comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Goku padded down towards the palace training hall, a nerve ridden Raditz padding along beside him. After a quick shower and change of clothes ,he had replaced his tattered gi with another, revelling in the weightlessness of the fabric. The standard skin-tight uniform and armour all saiyajins wore was comfortable for short periods of time but Goku had hated training in it, his worked up sweat made the fabric slick and rub against his body, irritating him and stifling his movements. The airy fabric of the gi allowed for the most free-flowing movement, plus it allowed him to wear his weighted shirts, given him training without working up the sweat. Although majority of his peers were used to seeing him training in it, he still pulled some odd looks now and again if he wore it in any other part of the grounds.

Raditz smiled grimly. "You sure you're ready for this? I mean, what if he asks you to fight him?"

Goku smirked as his brother. "Then I'll try not to kick his ass that badly". He chuckled at the panicked look on his brother's face and slapped his shoulder good-naturedly. "Relax Raditz, I'm sure its nothing as bad as that". They came upon two great wooden doors, inlaid with gold and silver markings where two soldiers nodded a greeting to them, opening the doors and allowing them to enter. As they walked in, Goku looked around him in amazement.

The hall was as wide as a football stadium, a rocky terrain filling the arena for ground combat and an open roof for aerial. There were no other doors or exits, Goku noted, that making the door they came through the only place in or out, unless you wanted to fly out. He noted a bench to the left of the arena and deduced that there must be a border but couldn't fathom as to where it was. As they approached the centre, he noted that King Bejita, Prince Vegeta and his bodyguard, Nappa was it?, were the sole occupants of the room, aside from himself and Raditz. As they neared, Goku could feel the Prince's gaze upon him and turned to glance at him. He sweatdropped to note that indeed was watching him, a murderous look on his face, Goku pulling his eyes away to rest upon the King instead, bowing as he came to a stop in front of the group before standing to attention. "Your Highness".

King Bejita nodded. "You came. Good. Now then, to business", he said, folding his arms and cocking an eyebrow, straight to the point. "In a few weeks time, I and a few subordinates will be leaving to travel to Earth-sei to negotiate the terms of an alliance".

Goku nodded. They must've tried the bean, he thought to himself. Strange that the King would go himself though, instead of an emissary, though if I were him, I would want to see it all for myself too, he reasoned.

"Because of this, Prince Vegeta will be taking command of my throne while I am gone. Although it is a necessary action, I know that by doing this, my son will be at risk. Rivals for my throne or even enemies of the saiyajins may try to attack in my absence due to the instability of the throne. In short, I want you to be Prince Vegeta's personal bodyguard, to watch over and protect him and the throne in my absence". King Bejita put his hands on his hips, waiting for Goku's response.

Goku blinked in shock as Raditz made some sort of choking sound in his throat, glancing over at Vegeta who spat on the ground, obviously infuriated at the King's suggestion that he needed protection. "Bodyguard Your Highness?". Goku glanced at Nappa. "But isnt he..."

King Bejita waved a hand at Nappa. "Nappa is my bodyguard. He has acted as my son's bodyguard only as a temporary position, but will be coming with me when I leave. Therefore, the position needs to be filled". He glanced at Vegeta who glared right back. "As strong as we are, we are royalty and as such are vulnerable in other ways. A bodyguard maintains that our line is always protected and serves as a reminder that we are not as invicible as we seem".

"Tch!". Vegeta made a rude noise and turned away, stomping away to the left of the arena. Goku winced. "Forgive me Your Highness, but the Prince doesn't seem to like your idea much".

King Bejita frowned and waved a hand at his son's retreating back. "Whether he likes it or not, I am his King and his Father and he will do as I say. Now, to the matter at hand" he said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You have potential. Although you have been labled third class, it seems that you have more power than you let on. Watching you fight, I was impressed but I need only the best to protect my son" The King smirked. "Therefore, you will fight Nappa, and if you hold your own against him, the position is yours".

Goku blinked then looked over at Nappa, who smirked and cracked his knuckles. "You want me to fight him? How powerful is he?"

King Bejita stepped over to Nappa and patted his shoulder. "Nappa is classed as Elite and one of the only ones to come close to Vegeta and myself. Why, does his class put you off soldier? Are you refusing to fight?"

Goku paused, sizing up Nappa quietly before turning to King Bejita and smirking. "Lets do this!"

Laughing loudly, the King slapped Goku on the back. "I like you third class! Dont disappoint me now!. He began to walk over to where his son stood, Raditz following like a puppy. "Whenever your ready!".

Vegeta glared as his father walked upto stand beside him, eyes never leaving the two saiyajin that were sizing each other up in the ring. "This is ridiculous! I do not need some babysitter like some nursing child! Epecially not some third class imbecile!".

His father said nothing, just stood watching as Nappa made some comment he couldn't hear, sliding into an attack stance, the other unmoving, just watching.  
Vegeta moved his glare to his father as Raditz moved to stand just behind them, a watchful eye on his younger brother. "Besides, you said I was responsible for choosing my own! Why tell me that then overrule it?!"

Still, King Bejita said nothing, his gaze never leaving the battlefield. Vegeta made a noise and turned his gaze back to the two warriors, watching Goku intently. The saiyajin had yet to move into a fighting stance, instead eyeing Nappa with a small frown on his face. Vegeta smirked. Probably regretting his decision, the fool. Nappa would annihilate him and then his father would stop this small bout of madness he was having and let him choose someone more suited to the protection of royalty, if he must choose at all. Content to let the third class ruin his chances by himself, Vegeta relaxed and lidded his eyes, folding his arms loosely. What a waste of a day.

Goku breathed slowly, his eyes never wavering as he watched Nappa fall into an offensive stance. He came to grips with sensing Nappa's ki, then slid into an offensive stance, smirking as Nappa blinked, a confused look crossing his face. Quickly shaking it off, Nappa growled then lundged towards Goku, who moved a split second after Nappa, quickly appearing at his side and delivering a swift kick to his ribs. Nappa grunted and reached out to deliver his own kick, Goku leaping up and and over Nappa's tree trunk of a leg, crouching and puncing Nappa in the back of his knee, making him go down on all fours.

Nappa grit his teeth and moved as Goku tried to deliver a kick to his ribs again, flipping up to a handstand then up and over onto his feet. He swung back, putting all his strength behind his fist, hitting Goku square in the jaw. Goku stumbled back, head swinging from the blow and used the momentum to back kick Nappa in the head, who growled and grabbed his foot, lifting Goku fully off the floor and slamming him back down onto the arena's rocky surface.

Vegeta watched the battle in awe. The third class...was actually keeping up with Nappa. If anything, he was leading Nappa on! He glanced sidelong at his father, who stood still as a statue, eyes never leaving the battlefield. Turning his eyes back to the battle, Vegeta felt himself tense more and more as he watched the young saiyajin fight. Just what exactly was this Earth-sei planet like and why was a third class so easily able to rise to Elite standards!?

Goku stepped back, panting slightly as he watched Nappa compose himself. He tasted copper in his mouth and spat it out, wiping away the blood that trickled down his chin. The fight had been going on over ten minutes now, and although Goku was holding up ok, Nappa wasnt showing any signs of slowing down. The man might have been the since of a brick wall, but his stamina was unbelievable. Goku frowned. He didn't want to have to use the Kaio-Ken technique infront of the royalty, but he knew that he might not win this either way.

Gritting his teeth, he crouched down into an offensive stance. Kaio-Ken alone would be enough to bring him to his knees. A little voice niggled at him from the back of his mind. "Why're you fighting so hard?" It asked. "Why're you bothered whether you win or lose?"

"Because", he whispered to himself. "I am not weak. Kaoi-Ken!".

His power flared up immediately, strength coursing throughout his whole body, filling him with invincibility. He grinned and leapt forward.

Wow this one felt long! Lol hopefully not too long to read, but I felt like I shouldn't end it halfway through a battle scene.

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nappa looked tiredly at the young third class saiyajin that had so soundly beaten his ass into the ground little more than two days ago and stifled the urge to clip him upside the head. Again.

"Kakarotto, stop slouching! Now, tell me precisely what your daily duties are, from beginning to end"

Goku yawned slightly, making Nappa grit his teeth. "I must be present to wake the Prince up at precisely 6am. He must be dressed and ready to leave no later then 6:30am. After breakfast, we shall rendevue with the council. If there are no urgent matters to attend to, then the Prince must train up to 12pm, where upon lunch will be served", he described boredly, a small note of sarcasm clear in his voice. "After lunch, the Prince must study for at least an hour every day. After study, he can either choose to train or do other activities until 5pm, when dinner is served. After dinner, he must then take part in some leasurely activity to calm his mind, before bathing then bed".

Nappa nodded, satisfied. "Excellent! Remember Kakarotto, your day ends and begins with Prince Vegeta. A guard will take your post outside his room when you are dismissed for the night and will leave when you arrive in the morning. For the time being however, you will be shadowing me to make sure you can correctly fulfill your abilities as Prince Vegeta's bodyguard, so you will not be shadowing him until I officially leave".

Goku rolled his eyes and seemingly pouted. "Come on Nappa, I know all this already! All I need to do is "stand there and shut up", just like the Prince said ok? Come on, let's go spar or something!"

Nappa stifled a grin. The young saiyajin's playful attitude was infectious and ever since their bout several days ago, Goku had been eager to fight again, exclaiming that Nappa was one of the toughest he'd ever fought. He moved his arm and winced at the slight stiffness, rolling it to unclench the muscles. He sure didn't feel tough, especially when the kid had come some close to knocking his head clean off his shoulders.

He could still see the look on his King's face when he had to forfeit the match, no longer able to fight after Goku had unleashed that raw power against him. The King had said nothing, just nodded and left, the small Prince left staring at the pair in shock before realising his father was leaving, hurrying after him in a fit of expletives and stomping feet. The look on Raditz's face was priceless. Nappa had thought he'd had a heart attack and teased him relentlessly. Sometimes being a General made Raditz's ego as big as his hair and Nappa had liked the fact that was able to knock him down a peg or two.

He looked at Goku's eager expression and sighed, standing. "Sorry Kid, maybe when I get back. For now, we have to go to the council chambers, their ironing out the last few details before we leave in 2 days".

Goku huffed annoyed and stood, following Nappa as they walked down the halls towards the chambers. "Why 2 days? Would it not be more feasible to leave when I'm fully trained? I've never even fought in a proper squadron before", Goku asked, trying not to tug at his gloves, but Nappa shrugged instead, going quiet as they came upon the council chambers.

As a requirement, he had to wear the body armour and skin-tight suits he hated, along with tight white gloves, boots and a scouter to match, which he despised. Nappa had explained that everyone wore a scouter as they also worked as communicators, which would prove handy in a crisis and so he wore it as required, though did not bother to use the ki sensor function.

He screwed up his face in thought. He still hadn't told anyone about his ability to sense ki without one, but since no-one had asked he had thought best to keep quiet. He was already standing out too much as it is already without adding more reasons himself. At least he was permitted to wear his Gi while he trained, thankful for small mercies.

As they walked into the chamber, he saw Prince Vegeta standing beside his father as he talked to a council member, an expression on his face that spoke volumes about what he was actually thinking. Catching his eye, Goku smiled slightly and waved but dropped it when Vegeta's expression hardened, his jaw clenching. Sighing inwardly, Goku took his place standing behind Prince Vegeta's chair to the right just as Nappa had shown him. It was gonna be a long day.

Vegeta glanced behind him at the third class as he stood just behind his chair as the council chairman droned on, his new bodyguard wearing the thousand yard stare he had perfected so well, arms clasped behind his back as he stood up straight. The chairman had talked on and off for almost an hour now, finalising the plans for his fathers trip, and Vegeta was now well and truly sick of the whole thing. It looked like Kakarotto was aswell, his eyes lidding every so often before shooting back open, glancing around the room before sighing, going back to stare at a spot on the wall. Then the whole thing would start again.

Vegeta smirked. He wondered how long it would last before the idiot royally screwed up, giving Vegeta all the pleasure of firing his third class ass and sending him back to where he belonged. His fight with Nappa had proved nothing except what Vegeta had said ever since he laid eyes on him. That he could not be trusted.

"Prince Vegeta? Is there something amusing?"

He looked up to see the council staring at him, his father narrowing his eyes. Sighing loudly, he stood, his chair scraping loudly on the marble floor. "I'm amused at how much tolerance I have for your monotone voice Councillor. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave" he said, moving to exit.

"Prince Vegeta you should be here to know what our decisions about the forthcoming expedition to Earth-sei", Zorn, his father's advisor said, disdain evident in his voice.

Vegeta growled in response, eyeing his father venomously. "The King has made it clear that I , will not be attending this trip, therefore, I don't need to know anything about the little mud ball until the expedition party returns and informs us of their findings". With a swish of his cape, he made for the door, his boots clicking sharply. "Good day gentleman".

Goku blinked as he watched Vegeta leave then glanced at Nappa, who was frantically signalling him to follow. Jumping to attention, he quickly bowed to the council and King Bejita before hurrying after the small prince.

King Bejita sighed as he watched the pair go then turned back to the council. "I'm sure my son will catch up on the minutes of the meeting later. For now, let us carry on gentleman".

Vegeta tried to ignore the large lumbering steps that followed his own, moving quickly down the hall, soldiers darting from left to right out of his path.

He turned abruptly into an empty hallway and turned to face his bodyguard, who stumbled to a halt a few inches from him, blinking rapidly in surprise. Vegeta grit his teeth, taking a step back so as not to be face to face with the idiots wall of muscle and looked up. "Stop following me!"

Goku blinked down at his diminutive charge, tilting his head slightly. "Forgive me my Prince, but I was tasked with keeping you safe".

"Hah! By my father's wishes not mine! And even if I did need a bodyguard, I would never choose some third class idiot like yourself Kakarotto!", he said fiercly folding his arms.

"Goku".

"What?"

Goku smiled slightly. "I changed my name. The people on Earth-sei gave me a new name and I grew to like it. My name is Son Goku now".

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "See!? A true saiyajin would not so easily abandon his birth name! You don't even have a tail! You are not a true saiyajin warrior! ".

Goku flinched and looked to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes. Vegeta blinked at the saiyajin's reaction, noting how he bit his lip.

"My...my tail was lost in battle Your Grace. The enemy cut it off before I had a chance to stop them", he replied, his voice filled with bitterness. "But not before they had a chance to break it several times".

Shifting uncomfortably, Vegeta folded his arms. "I...I'm sorry to hear that". He raised an eyebrow, trying to push away the guilt. "How come it hasnt grown back yet?"

Goku shrugged. "The doctors said it may be that Earth's medicine have stunted its growth. Who can say for sure though?", he grinned slyly. "At least I no longer have to worry about it in battle. As much as I miss being able to turn Oozaru, I don't have to worry about training it...for a while at least".

Vegeta nodded as the two fell into an uncomfortable silence. The moment passed when a beeped sound made them both flinch, Goku blinking before pushing a button on his scouter. "Oh! Your highness, it's time for your lunch!" he exclaimed.

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta glanced at the young saiyajin's scouter. "You have my entire schedule on there?"

Goku nodded, pleased with himself. "Yes Your Highness. So I don't miss anything important in your day" he said before shuffling his boot. "If you wish, I can request one of the guards to escort you to the dining hall?"

Vegeta paused, looking the saiyajin warrior up and down for a moment. He then frowned slightly, pointing a finger in Goku's face, who blinked stupidly at it. "Listen here soldier! You have proven yourself to be an exceptional warrior and you clearly are willing to accept the job. Therefore, I will tolerate you as my bodyguard". He lowered his voice dangerously. "But let's get something straight here and now...that does not mean I trust you. One step out of line and your done! I'll have you whipped till your ribbons then sent to the meat distribution district...and it wont be to distribute meat, understand?"

Goku blinked nodding in agreement, swallowing nervously.

Satisfied, Vegeta nodded his head and turned. "Good. Now, lets eat shall we?", he said, striding off down the hall. He stopped at the end, pausing before turning back to Goku. "And I will not address you by that ridiculous Earth name! Your name is Kakarotto and you'll be addressed as such got it!?". And with that, flounced out of sight.

Sideswiped, Goku shook his head and blinked before breaking into a wide grin, quickly trotting after the Prince of Saiyajins. "As you wish Your Highness!"

Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Goku stood by the door to the royal dining hall, looking longingly at the food piled high on the table in front of Vegeta, who ate everything that was set in front of him slowly and methodically. He grimaced and placed a hand on his stomach, trying to hold back the rumbling. Having not eaten since early morning, his appetite was getting the better of him and it took all this willpower not to rip a leg from the roasted beast sat in the middle of the table and devour it, bone and all.

Vegeta smirked. He had seen the look on Goku's face when he had sat at the table to dine and was waiting to see how long he could keep him at bay. The fool was so obvious it was painful to watch.

Finishing his bowl, he set it to one side and reached over, ripping of a limb of the roasted beast, tearing off a huge chunk, licking his lips to catch the sauce. "Mmmm, exquisite!"

Goku's stomach protested loudly and he fidgeted, looking away as Vegeta glanced at him. "Fo...forgive me, Prince Vegeta. I do not wish to disturb your meal time".

Vegeta swallowed the meat and sighed, setting the limb on his plate. "Sit".

Goku blinked and looked over. "Excuse me?"

Vegeta agitatedly flapped a hand at him. "Come and eat with me fool! I cant stand to see that expression on your face any longer! Like it's my fault you cant control yourself!"

The chair across from him scraped loudly and he blinked to see Goku in front of him, the expression on his face one of pure, undulated joy. Before Vegeta could even breath, the bodyguard had begun grabbing anything and everything he could get his hands on, stuffing the food into his mouth at an alarming rate. He reached over and ripped the roast beast almost in half in his hurry to get the delicious meat, making loud chewing and slurping noises as he devoured it.

Vegeta's eye twitched as he watched open-mouthed at the sight. The young saiyajin was tearing into the food as if his life depended on it, almost decimating the table top in less than five minutes. "Kakarotto!".

Goku stopped, his cheeks bursting with food as he looked over, tilting his head slightly. "?"

Vegeta slapped his forehead. "What a disgrace! Did Nappa teach you nothing!?"

Swallowing the food he had in his mouth, Goku set down the meat in his hands. "Whats wrong? Do I need to say grace or something before starting?"

Throwing him a contemptuous look, Vegeta opened his mouth to berate him when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Ugh nevermind! Answer it!".

Goku frowned at Vegeta in confusion then stood, answering the door, only to come face to face with...himself.

He blinked in surprise. Well, a saiyajin that looked surprisingly like him. The other saiyajin's hair stood out exactly like his own, his face almost a mirror image, if not that his features were slightly more sharper. His skin tone was also off, a more greyish hue to it that made Goku feel queasy just looking at him. He was just as tall as Goku, but some how he looked out of proportion, his limbs looking too long for his body. "Ah yes? Can I help you?"

The saiyajin looked Goku over, cocking an eyebrow in a way that Goku found put him on edge. "My name is Turles, is Prince Vegeta there?"

Goku straightened, the tone of the other saiyajin grating on his nerves. "The Prince is unavailable at the moment, enjoying his lunch. I'm afraid you will have to come back later", he replied, attempting to close the door in the peculiar sayajins face.

Turles, however was not amused. Instead, he held out his arm, making it unable for Goku to close the door. He glanced slightly behind him. "He's here My Prince, but his bodyguard won't let us in. Should I kick his teeth in?"

Goku clenched his teeth in anger before blinking in surprise as a small boy peered out from behind Turles, blinking at Goku in equal surprise before smiling widely.

"Ah! So you're the one Father hired for Vegeta! The saiyajin from Earth-sei!", he said excitedly, grabbing a hold of Goku's hand before he could react and shaking it vigorously. "I'm Prince Tarble! It's an honour to meet you!"

Goku blinked stupidly, still trying to absorb the situation. "Prince Tarble?"

"Is that Tarble, Kakarotto? Let him in, it must be important if he's interrupting my lunch", he heard Vegeta call behind him and stepped to one side, letting the two enter, glaring at Turles who smirked as he entered.

Tarble practically bounced over to the seat vacated by Goku a minute ago, his tail wagging excitedly as he looked at Goku, who went to take his place behind Vegeta's chair, while Turles stood just behind Tarble's own, mimicking Goku. "Wow! I can't believe you have him as your bodyguard! That's so exciting!"

Vegeta shrugged, finishing his bowl of soup. "What is it Tarble? You know I like to eat alone".

Tarble flushed at the tone in his older brother's voice and held up some papers. "These are the minutes from the council meeting you left halfway through. Father asked me to give them to you so you could catch up on their decisions".

Vegeta clicked his fingers, getting Goku's attention and pointed to the files, Goku accepting them from Tarble while Vegeta carried on eating. "Is that all?"

"Well not really", he answered shyly, eyes flickering in Goku's direction. "I was wondering if you could let me in on what your new shadow. I mean, he's your bodyguard now, I bet he's told you all sorts of things about this Earth-sei..."

Sighing, Vegeta cleared the bowl and pushed away from him, sitting back and folding his arms. "No, and I don't intend to ask him" he said, giving Tarble a bored look as he shrugged his shoulders. "He's my bodyguard, not my best friend. His duty is to protect me apparently, not to braid my hair while we share stories".

Goku grimaced at the look on Prince Tarble's face as Vegeta gave him a verbal dressing down. The younger saiyajin wilted more and more as Vegeta went on, eventually staring at the table top with a defeated look. Annoyed at Vegeta's attitude, he cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the group. "If Your Highness would allow me to interject, I would be happy to answer any questions Prince Tarble has for me"

Both Princes blinked at him in quiet surprise, a smile curving on Tarble's face as he sat up. "You mean it!? Really!? That would be wonderful!"

Vegeta coughed, frowning at Tarble's enthusiasm. "That would be helpful, if only your time were not filled protecting your next King Kakarotto".

Goku shrugged, infuriating Vegeta further. "I have only been assigned to protect you from the moment you awaken to the moment you fall asleep. Any time outside of that is my own", he smiled at Tarble. "That is if you don't mind meeting me during the early morning or the midnight hours".

Tarble nodded. "That would be great! I'm always in the lab, so I regularly work through the night!". He glanced at Vegeta. "That ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled, looking away haughtily. "Do as you wish! Just don't come bawling to me when you don't get what your after!"

Tarble grinned widely, turning to Goku who smiled back at him. "Then it's settled! Come to the lab when your free! I'll be ready!". Bidding them both farewell, he rushed out the door, Turles quickly following, leaving after throwing one last curious look at Goku.

Vegeta rapped his fingers on the table agitatedly. "Must you encourage him! He's enough of a pariah as it is without you indulging in his childish fantasies!"

Goku moved to stand next to Vegeta. "He's your brother Vegeta! Whether you approve of his chosen path or not, you should support him, not keep beating down like that!", he admonished.

Scoffing, Vegeta stood. "Bah! He's lucky! If he was talking to our Father like that, he would have been shuttled off to some god forsaken planet!" He strode to the door, flinging it open. "Now come along! I don't want to be late for my training!"

Goku rolled his eyes and sighed, following after the hot-headed Prince out to the army training halls, perking up slightly when they entered. Goku hadn't yet trained in the halls, instead preferring to spar outside in the barracks. The hall was as tall as the palace training hall he'd sparred with Nappa in, though the walls were re-inforced with steel bars, various dents and cracks littered around. Weights and other apparel were littered around the room, sections of the hall cornered off for sparring matches so that the fights would not interfere with other people's training.

Two guards came up to meet Vegeta, bowing slightly before taking his cape from his shoulders, waiting for the Prince to remove his royal armour before handing him a set for training. Vegeta pulled it on, making sure it fit comfortably before rolling his shoulders, moving towards a cornered off section. "Well Kakarotto, care to test me?"

Goku blinked and pointed at himself. "Me? You want to fight me?"

Vegeta smirked. "What's wrong Kakarotto? Scared?"

Goku hesitated, holding back his own primal urge to fight. "Dont let him bait you", he muttered to himself. Swallowing, he stood up straighter. "I apologise Your Highness, but I cannot".

Vegeta's smirk widened. "I knew it. That battle with Nappa was all bluster wasnt it?"

Gritting his teeth, Goku grinned. "Unfortunately My Lord, as your bodyguard, I cannot spar against you. If, heaven forbid, you injure me, I would no longer be able to protect you to the full extent of my abilities"

Vegeta blinked, looking at him in surprise. "What?! What do you mean you can't fight me!?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm sorry Sire, but it's true. It was the first thing Nappa made me promise...that I would never fight against you, only for you".

Vegeta growled and turned away, frustrated. Damn Nappa and his Father! Even his bodyguard wasnt truly his own! Ever since watching Goku against Nappa he had wanted to test the saiyajin's skills himself, neither of them holding anything back. Denied yet again!

He turned and soundly punched the saiyajin guard who had entered the ring with him. The guard's head whipped back, almost breaking with the force of Vegeta's punched and he staggered back, holding his now broken nose. He blinked in shock, then quickly took an offensive stance as Vegeta leapt forward to deliver another crushing blow.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The door slammed firmly shut behind the pair as Vegeta stormed back into his room, Goku sliding in behind him quickly before he got splinters in his face. The Prince had been in a foul mood ever since the training hall and Goku wondered what had gotten into him. Only one day in and already things were getting out of hand. The soldiers who had dared to step into the ring with the Prince had found themselves being dragged away soon after. Goku was pretty sure one had been lifeless when they carted his body away.

"Sire? Are you ok?" he asked tentatively, trying to blend into the background as Vegeta stomped around the room, seemingly not knowing what to do with his anger.

"No Kakarotto I am not ok! But THAT is none of your concern idiot!" he kicked off a boot which flew across the room, hitting his cupboard with a thunk as he hopped around, trying to pull off his other boot. "Go run me a bath! I need to relax".

Goku discreetly rolled his eyes and walked to the adjoining bathroom, setting the water running as Vegeta carried on undressing, throwing his clothing around in anger, ending up naked in the middle of his room, panting in exertion.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. The council would be watching his every move now that his Father was due to leave. He couldn't afford to let his anger get the best of him.

Goku poked his head back into the room. "Hey Vegeta, your bath is..." He blinked, staring at him. "You're naked"

Vegeta growled, feeling his face heat up. "Idiot! Of course I'm naked! How else would I bathe?" He strode past the fool, stepping into the searing water, reveling in the heat that engulfed his body. Sighing, he leaned against the tub, letting his head roll back as his anger melted away with the steam. He glanced up at Goku, who was stood by the door, watching him curiously. "So Kakarotto..."

Goku flinched, standing up straight as he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. "Ah yes sire?"

Vegeta rolled over, arms folded on the rim of the tub, resting his head on his forearms as he looked at Goku, his eyes lidded. "Fancy joining me?"

Goku blinked stupidly at him. "Um...join you? In the...bath?"

Vegeta nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Sure why not?" His tail lifted out from the water behind him, clutching a sponge. "You can scrub my back for me?"

Goku hesitated, the shrugged and began to pull off his gloves. Vegeta blinked then sat up, water sloshing over the rim of the bath. "What're you doing?"  
Goku stopped, blinking at him in the midst of trying to pull a boot off. "Ah...you said I could join you so I..." Goku stopped mid-sentence, the Prince's face darkening with each passing second. "Um...Sire?" He yelped and dodged as the sponge thumped into the wall behind him, quickly ducking out into the Prince's bedroom. He stopped and peeked in a moment later. "So does this mean I'm dismissed for the night?"

Vegeta growled and flung the scrubbing-brush at Goku's head, who quickly pulled the door shut, the brush breaking upon impact. "Get out idiot!"

Goku blinked then smiled. "I guess that means yes!" Perking up, he pulled out the notes from the meeting and placed them beside the Prince's bedside before walking out into the hallway, posting a guard by the door before walking off down the hallway, mood lightning with each step he took. As he neared the training hall, he was practically running, the widest smile on his face. He had some training to catch up on!

* * *

2 Days Later

Vegeta watched solemnly as King Bejita boarded the ship, Nappa close behind him. He saluted the ship, Tarble beside him mimicking him his movements while Goku and Turles stood behind their respective charges. The ship roared into life, slowly ascending into the atmosphere, other small soldier ships rising with it, flying into a protective formation around the larger craft. Vegeta watched as it rose higher and higher into the sky, eventually disappearing among the clouds.

Tarble sighed and glanced at his elder brother. "So now what do we do?"

Letting out a slow breath, Vegeta looked at Tarble. "Isn't it obvious Tarble? We do nothing, as usual", he hissed as he turned, walking back into the palace grounds, Goku, Tarble and Turles hot on his heels.

The group walked silently back into the palace, soldiers saluting them left and right. Vegeta veered off towards the training halls, Tarble hesitating before following, slowing his pace slightly. As they entered, soldiers moved to clear a space for the group, Vegeta changing as quickly as he could before moving to spar against one of the guards, Goku moving to stand by the wall to watch.

He watched Vegeta's form as he fought, his brow furrowed slightly. He couldn't understand why Vegeta never warmed up before he went straight into a fight. The Prince's fighting technique, while effective, wasted a lot of energy. His short jabs and kicks were powerful, but didn't allow for much movement, therefore unable him to effectively follow through into combinations. If the soldiers fighting him weren't so afraid to put their full power into the fight or recovered quicker, Vegeta would probably be having a harder time defending himself.

He heard a moan to his right and looked over seeing Tarble laid on the floor face first, looking embarrassed. Holding out a hand, Goku helped Tarble up. "Everything ok Prince Tarble?"

Tarble flushed. "Sorry I didn't mean to distract you from your duties Kakarotto. I'm afraid I'm not very good at training and…combat". He glanced at his older brother, who knocked out another guard, smirking victoriously. "Comes more naturally to my brother than myself".

Goku blinked at him. "Don't you have a teacher?" Tarble shuffled. "Nobody will teach me, besides my father says its waste of time for another to hold back their own skills just to try to make mine slightly better".

Goku shook his head in amazement. How a father could say such things to his child? "What about Turles?"

"Turles is bound by the same rule as yourself" he replied, throwing another quick glance at his own bodyguard. "Fight beside or for me, never against me".

Goku rolled his eyes. What a ridiculous rule. He stepped over to the training mats. "Then allow me to aid you Prince Tarble".

Tarble blinked. "What? You…you'll teach me? But…but what about Vegeta? And the rule that says you can't spar against us?"

"I made the oath to Vegeta, not to yourself, that's Turles' job" he said and smiled. "Besides I'm not going to spar against you, just show you where you're going wrong". He turned and folded his arms behind his back. "Ok, begin your first kata".

Tarble hesitated before sliding nervously into his first stance, moving from one position to another awkwardly. Upon reaching the tenth stance, he tried to turn into the eleventh stance and tangled up his feet, floundering before falling to the floor with a yelp. He groaned and looked up at Goku. "See? I'm useless. I get it wrong every time."

Helping Tarble up, Goku dusted him off. "Your form is good but you're putting too much pressure on thinking ahead into the next stance. You need to relax more, the kata positions need to feel as natural as breathing. Here". He moved Tarble to stand next to him, the moved into the first kata position. "Move into the stance".

Tarble did so and Goku walked around him looking over his position. "Now see, you're too tense. Your stance needs to be looser than that, otherwise it won't flow correctly. Taking a deep breath, then as you exhale, relax all your muscles ok?"

Tarble nodded, a small flush on his face at the close proximity. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling and relaxing slowly, feeling more at ease.

Goku nodded. "Now, stand back up. When you go to move into the first stance, exhale as you move into the stance ok?"

Tarble straightened then did so, smiling widely as he slid into the first kata stance flawlessly. "Hey! It worked!" Laughing, Goku patted him on the back. "See? Now, every time you move into a new stance, breathe in, then exhale as you take the position ok? This will keep your body relaxed but your mind focused ok?" He moved to stand beside Tarble, smiling down at the younger Saiyajin. "Ready?"

Vegeta smirked as his opponent crashed to the floor, groaning as he struggled to get up. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder as he floated back to the floor, ignoring the crumpled mess of the soldier as others rushed to move him out-of-the-way.

Moving the bench, he grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it, putting his arm up against the wall to lean on it. As much as he enjoyed beating the crap out of his soldiers, it felt…tiresome. He needed a challenge, someone to really test his strength against. Otherwise, how could know he was truly surpassing the others? Surpassing his father?

He heard a laugh come from his left and looked up in surprise. No one ever laughed in the training hall, unless it was in jest at another's defeat or a victory. His eyes widened upon seeing Goku standing side by side with Tarble, smiling as they worked through a set of complex kata's together, Tarble watching Goku with an awestruck expression plastered on his face.

Vegeta growled. What the hell was that third class playing at?! He should be busy watching Vegeta, protecting him! Not dancing around with his younger brother!

Leaving the training ring briskly, he waved off the next opponent, who bowed and left, searching for another fight, and walked over to the two Saiyajins. "Kakarotto!"

Goku blinked and looked up to Vegeta, coming out of his stance as the smaller Saiyajin came to stand in front of him. "Vegeta? You finished training already?"

Vegeta put his hands on his hips, glaring at the taller Saiyajin. "What do you think you're doing Kakarotto?! You're here to keep watch incase anything happens, not prance around with my younger brother!"

Tarble pushed between them, looking at his brother begging. "Vegeta! Please don't be mad, I screwed up and Kakarotto was just trying to help!"

Goku looked back and forth between the brothers, wanting to step in. Tarble smiled up at him. "He's really helped me Vegeta! I got through all my katas perfectly! Kakarotto said that with more training, I could even start sparring!"

"Hah! Suddenly you're a teacher now Kakarotto! Perhaps my father was remiss in appointing you as my protector!" Vegeta spat, folding his arms annoyed. The way Tarble kept looking Goku made him feel…odd. He didn't want them smiling together, like they shared a joke he wasn't a part of. Like he was the joke.

Goku pushed Tarble behind him. "Please Vegeta, let me carry on training him. He has real potential, and it would give me something to do while you're training". A small smirk lit his face. "As much fun as it is to watch you beat your guards senseless, it kind of gets a little boring if I can't join in".

Vegeta tried to keep the smirk of his face. He knew Kakarotto was just trying to butter him up so he could have his way. But it was working goddamn him!

He looked at the pair, Tarble looking at him anxiously while Goku looked at him pleadingly. After a few moments, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh for goodness sake fine! You can continue your training with Kakarotto! But only when I'm training do you understand!?"

Tarble smiled widely as Goku pumped a fist, whooping in delight. "Yes! Thank you Vegeta!" He grabbed Vegeta's hands shaking them firmly. "Don't worry, I won't let it interfere with your protection I promise!"

Vegeta blinked and looked down at their hands, pulling them away slowly. "Yes well see that it doesn't". He turned and took of his training armor, replacing it with his regular armor and cape. "Now let's go eat, I believe I've worked up an appetite".

Goku smiled at Vegeta as he began to leave, turning to Tarble. "So! I'll see you tomorrow! Keep practicing what I taught you in the meantime ok?"

Tarble blinked up at Goku. "You…called him Vegeta"

Goku blinked back clueless. "Yeah…why?"

"You…you called him Vegeta. Not Prince Vegeta. And he didn't reprimand you…" Tarble stuttered, glancing at his brother as he reached the hall doors. "He…he never lets anyone talk to him so casually before…not even me"

"Well…maybe he's feels more relaxed now that's the King's not around. Well, see you later!" Goku said brightly, slapping Tarble on the back before running to catch up with Vegeta, who was stood by the doors waiting impatiently for him.

Tarble watched curiously as the two left, Goku smiling down at Vegeta who glared back up at him red-faced. A small smile lit his face before he turned to Turles. C'mon Turles, let's go back to the lab!"

* * *

Hey thank you to everyone that's currently following and reviewed lately! Your comments and follows are greatly appreciated and really help spur me on to keep writing ^_^

Please keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

3 weeks had passed since King Bejita and his squadron had left for Earth-sei, Goku and Vegeta falling into an easy routine. The two were inseparable, Vegeta becoming more at ease with Goku's constant presence and quietly appreciating his honesty, although it took longer to grow accustom to the way Goku ate. And as much as he did not like Tarble and Goku training together, he could not deny Goku's results. Tarble's skills were improving every day, his confidence soaring with every session.

That still didn't mean he had to like it.

Today, however, was different. Something was definitely wrong and Vegeta was becoming more and more agitated at Goku. Ever since he had come to Vegeta's room this morning he had been distant, his gaze wandering and constantly loosing focus. He had barely said a word during breakfast and was anything but attentive to Tarble during his training. Lunch had been another quiet affair and now they were in a council meeting, his focus was again glazed, as if he was in a world of his own. Whatever was troubling the larger Saiyajin was starting to affect his duty and it was pissing Vegeta off.

Trying to ignore him, Vegeta tried to concentrate on the issue at hand but found himself glancing back at Goku. The idiot might as well be asleep for all the attention he was paying. It was then Vegeta noticed the dark circles under Goku's eyes and wondered how long they'd been there.

"So what you're saying is that Tarble and the other scientists couldn't produce any significant results from the tests they administered on the Saiyajin who had ingested the bean?" he asked, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms. A female Saiyaijin, Celipa, sat across from him, looking ticked off at his comment, although she almost succeeded in hiding it. Almost.

"I'm afraid not Your Majesty. It seems the bean completely integrated with the soldier's biology, becoming part of him so to speak, once it had healed him. Because of this, we can't find any traces of it to extract and examine". She sat back and looked pointedly over his shoulder. "Maybe if we could get another to examine, before it's ingested…"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Goku. "Kakarotto"

Goku blinked, discreetly trying to shake the fog from his head. "Yes My Lord?"

"That senzu bean you brought back with you from Earth-sei…that was the only bean you brought with you? You didn't bring anymore?" Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow at Goku. Goku shook his head. "I'm afraid not Your Majesty. The beans are quite rare on Earth-sei, I was lucky enough to convince them to let me bring one back", he said, hating to lie. Vegeta glared at him for a moment longer then turned back to the table. "Well you heard him. Looks like we'll have to wait and see if my father is lucky enough to bring more with him", he turned to King Bejita's head advisor Zorn. "Any word since they departed?"

"We received a transmission yesterday saying that they had landed safely but were yet to make contact with the King of Earth-sei. I've made sure that I am informed of all lines of incoming communication from the royal excursion immediately", he replied matter of factly, irritated at having to answer to the Prince.

Vegeta ignored his arrogant tone and stood, the council rising to stand with him. "Well then, I think this meeting is adjourned. Inform me immediately if there is any changes to your research or if my Father makes contact. You are dismissed". He nodded his head to the councilmen, who bowed back respectfully before making his way out of the chamber, Goku following close behind. He carried on walking down corridors until he found a secluded area then turned suddenly, startling his protector. "Alright then, out with it".

Goku blinked stupidly down at him. "Pardon My Lord?"

Vegeta glared at him, folding his arms. "You heard me. Don't lie to me Kakarotto, I know something's going on in that pea brained head of yours. You've been distracted all day, and it's clear that you haven't slept well, if at all. Now tell me what's going on!"

Goku bit his lip, Vegeta's glare never wavering from his own stare. He hesitated then sighed, lowering his head. "I can't".

"Bullshit! You tell me right now what's going on or you're done!" Vegeta yelled, grabbing the front of Goku's armor and shaking him slightly. Goku looked worriedly at Vegeta for a moment longer then sighed. "Ok…I'll tell you. But…it means…I have to tell you something. Something I haven't told anyone since I came back".

Vegeta blinked and let go of Goku's armor. "So I was right, you have been keeping secrets".

"No! Not secrets!" Goku waved his arms, trying to sound reassuring. He scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid Vegeta's penetrating gaze. "I…I'm not sure how to put this but I…while I was on Earth-sei I…learnt how to sense people's power…their Ki". He plucked the scouter off his head, playing with it in his hands. "It was one of the things I was taught by my Sensei…the only reason I wear this stupid thing is to communicate with the other guards…and to keep up with your schedule".

Vegeta blinked, trying to hide his amazement. "You can sense Ki without a scouter…and you've told no-one? What about Tarble?"

"No, no-one. I thought it might…I don't know, freak everyone out! I'm already a bit of pariah since I came back, the only people who will talk to me are my family and Tarble", he said bitterly, then blinked and looked at Vegeta. "And you of course"

Turning away, Vegeta snorted. "Pfft thanks for the afterthought! Now what's this got to do with how you've been acting?"

Goku narrowed his eyes and looked off into the distance. "Well in the last couple of days something's felt…off. I've been sensing something within the castle grounds…it feels…malicious. But whenever I think I've got a lock on it, it seemingly disappears and reappears elsewhere". He grit his teeth, growling in frustration.

Vegeta hesitated then nodded. "So with this new found power of yours, you're able to pick up something that normal scanners can't, but its fluttering is making it difficult to lock onto correct? Do you know if it only frequents certain parts of the grounds?"

"No, it seems to be going everywhere, never seems to stay in one place for very long", Goku replied, then crumpled slightly, his whole body wilting. "I'm sorry Vegeta, this thing may be a threat to you or Tarble and yet I can't do anything to stop it!"

Vegeta whapped him slightly round the side of the head, snorting. "Idiot! You don't even know what it is yet! It could be just some sort of wild beast, wandered onto the grounds! Stop belly-aching already!"

Goku rubbed his head. "Apologies your Highness"

"Now….this Ki sensing trick of yours…I want you to teach it to me"

Goku stopped and looked at Vegeta, who stood looking at him with his hands on his hips. "Um…excuse me?"

"Idiot don't you ever listen!? I want you to teach me this trick of yours", his eyes narrowed. "Unless there's some reason why you think you shouldn't?"

"No! No, of course not Vegeta, I just don't think…" Goku stammered, trying to think of a reason to get out of teaching when Vegeta slapped him on the back, interrupting him.

"Good! Then we start tomorrow after lunch. I look forward to it Kakarotto", Vegeta said proudly, then turned to make his way out to the training halls before pausing and looking back at Goku. "You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything else now would you Kakarotto?"

Goku shook his head wildly, biting his lip as he thought about the dragonball sitting on his bedside table and the senzu beans in his drawer. Vegeta studied him for a moment longer before nodding. "Good. Now come along!" he said, walking out into the main corridors, Goku following along doggedly.

* * *

Later that evening…

Goku sighed as he shut the door to Vegeta's bedroom, stretching his arms and groaning slightly as he felt his joints pop and crack. Even though he hadn't done much except stand behind Vegeta the majority of the day, standing so still and straight all the time while stretching out his own senses mentally wore him out.

He smiled to himself, feeling a great weight had been lifted from telling Vegeta about his ability. And although he'd kept some other things to himself, he felt much better letting at least one thing off his chest.

Vegeta. Goku touched a hand to the door, sensing Vegeta's Ki just behind it, becoming restful. So much had changed between them in such a short time, it was like Vegeta was a completely different person from the scowling Saiyajin Prince who had threatened him when they first met. Goku's smile widened slightly, then disappeared as he frowned, clutching his fist determinedly. He had promised Vegeta he would protect him. He would not let him down.

He started off down the hall, pushing his senses to the limit as the night guard walked past him, saluting each other as they crossed paths. Goku turned the corner and hesitated, making sure the guards Ki was in front of Vegeta's door before turning to carry on.

The shadow watched as the tall wild-haired Saiyajin walked off down the hall and disappeared, another taking his place in front of the door to his prey. He paused, waiting for the moment when the guard began to relax, settling in for a long night. When his guard was down, the shadow moved into the hallway and held his breath.

He smiled satisfactorily as he slit the guard's throat, who stared at him through glassy eyes, seeing but unable to prevent. He moved the body away from the door so that it would crumple to the floor without blocking the exit then quietly walked inside, closing the door before exhaling.

Guld quietened his breathing as his ability wore off, watching his target in the bed shuffle, trying to lay comfortably. Quietly wiping the blood off the dagger, he moved toward the bed, making sure his footsteps were silent but quick. He couldn't dally with this mission. The larger Saiyajin had managed to somehow pick up his Ki, but with Guld's ability, couldn't pin point him exactly, but Guld couldn't take the chance he could be caught.

He climbed up onto the bed, and looked down at the Prince of Saiyajins, a small smirk on his face. He'd been waiting a long time for this. Saiyajins were a terror, monsters of the galaxy, but Guld worked for the King of monsters, and was more than happy to be given the chance to put one down. And not just anyone. Royalty no less. Guld thought it fitting the Prince be covered in the thing his kind craved. Blood.

As Vegeta rolled onto his back, Guld stepped over him, straddling his frame. Vegeta, subconsciously feeling the shift in weight on the bed, blinked sleepily, looking up. His eyes widened and he began to sit up when Guld smirk and threw out his arm towards Vegeta, paralyzing him in an instance. Vegeta stopped, his whole body frozen, his eyes wide looking up at his attacker, who sneered down at him.

"Surprised Vegeta?" he hissed. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing", he said, putting the knife to Vegeta's chest, chuckling darkly. "That is, until I stop my power. Then you'll feel something".

Vegeta tried to speak, to say something, anything, but all that came out was a strangled grasp. All he could do was watch as Guld raised his knife, one name on his lips he was unable to scream.

KAKAROTTO!

A loud bang rang his ear drums and suddenly Guld was flying off of him into the wall, crying out as he hit it, cracking the stones with the force of his impact and releasing Vegeta from his paralyzing grip.

Vegeta gasped for air, coughing slightly as he struggled to regain his breath. He felt an enormous presence beside him and looked up to see Goku stood beside his bed, his aura glowing like wild fire around him, a furious look on his face as he stared down Guld.

"Don't you dare touch my Prince", Goku hissed, his voice full of contempt as he looked down at the squat alien struggling to stand. The would-be assassin stood, leaning against the wall, blood dribbling from his lips as he looked back up at Goku. "Be careful Kakarotto, he has psychic abilities", Vegeta breathed, climbing out of his bed to stand beside him. Goku glanced at Vegeta and discreetly took a step forward, putting Vegeta behind him. "Put down your weapon and surrender and nobody has to get hurt" Goku said, holding out his hand in a supplicant gesture.

Guld blinked, looking at his outstretched hands then smirked, spitting blood on the floor as he dropped the dagger. "Hah! Like I would take mercy from a Saiyajin", he huffed, trying to stand up straight but wilting, feeling pain in his side. Definitely a cracked rib. He could try holding his breath and killing Vegeta like he did the guard but he wasn't sure he could hold his breath that long. His best chance was to hold his breath as long as he could and make a run for it, try again another day.

He glanced from one to the other then smirked. "You'll have to catch me first". He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in. Opening his eyes, he blinked in surprise to see a fist in front of his face, a look of fierce determination on the larger Saiyajin's face. Guld gulped and quickly made to run to the door, gritting his teeth in agony as his rib protested the movement. His instinctual reaction to breath kicked in and he let out his breath, clutching his side.  
"Kakarotto there!" he heard Vegeta yell and looked back, only to come face to face with a foot, kicking him fully into another wall. Something else broke as he hit the wall and he cried out, coughing up more blood. As he struggled to sit up, a foot planted itself on his neck, cutting off his breathing and he gripped the boot, looking up at his assailant. Goku glared down at him. "Pull a stunt like that again and I'll break your legs".

Guld nodded as Goku took his foot off of his neck, gasping for air. He looked up, about to retort when a short beam came out of nowhere, hitting Guld between his big bulbous eyes. He jerked once before his body slumped, a glazed look in his eyes as his life faded then died.

Goku blinked in surprise then whirled round to face Vegeta, who stood by the doorway, one finger pointed towards Guld, a menacing look in his eyes. "Vegeta! Why did you do that?! We needed to question him! Find out who sent him and why! Now we'll never know!"

Vegeta glanced at Goku and dropped his arm to his side. "The bastard threatened me with a knife. A fucking knife Kakarotto!" he looked at Guld's now lifeless body then turned away. "To defeat me in battle is a true death, one that I would gladly accept. But to try and kill me in my bed, with a goddamn tool? I cannot…and will not…allow such a dishonorable person to live".

Goku blinked at Vegeta, studying the small Prince, a shadow within the darkness of the room, taking in the weight of his words. With a small sigh, he turned to look at the body and pressed a button on his scouter, calling for guards to retrieve the body.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Please don't forget to review and comment! Comments keep the chapters coming ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"His name is Guld, and he is one of the elite members of a group of mercenaries known as the Ginyu Force. He is actually a mutant of his species, the Bas, and his psychic abilities made him the assassin of the group". Celipa looked over the body laid on the examining table before her, Goku stood across from her, arms folded as he frowned at the body.

"You think this, Ginyu Force, was behind the attack on Prince Vegeta? Why would a bunch of mercenaries try to assassinate a Prince?" he asked. Celipa sighed and started to put away her surgical tools. "They're mercenaries Kakarotto, they could've been hired by anyone. Saiyajins don't exactly have the best reputation with other species" she replied, voice full of sarcasm. "What with our winning personalities and all".

Goku smirked then looked over the creature again. This Guld was tiny, only reaching up to Goku's knee standing upright. His skin was a sickly green color, covered in lumps and what seemed to be a thin layer of mucus. He had four eyes, two regular eyes and another two bulbous eyes on top of his head, now complete with a hole in the middle of them. His whole body looked grotesque to Goku and he averted his eyes, looking back at Celipa. "So unless we contact the Ginyu Force ourselves, we won't know who wanted Prince Vegeta dead".

Celipa looked back at Goku. "Right. But even if we did enquire, they're not likely to tell us. Client confidentiality and all that. Plus, it's not like we can just pin it on one or two races. King Bejita has many enemies looking to settle scores, and unfortunately, both Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble have bull's-eyes on their backs. That's why we have you guys", she slapped Goku on the back then pulled the cover back over Guld's body. "Whoever did it, he's not going to tell us now".

Sighing, Goku thanked Celipa then left the laboratory, heading off down towards the council room, which was filled with bustling council men all arguing while Vegeta stood off to the side, looking exceedingly annoyed with all of it and an anxious Tarble stood fidgeting next to him. Goku walked over, purposefully bumping Vegeta slightly, who flinched and looked round, relaxing slightly upon seeing who it was. "You're back".

"Yeah. Celipa couldn't tell me anything more than what we already know. Belongs to a mercenary group, mutant of his species etcetera" Goku said, turning to face the members of the council. "What's going on?"

Tarble turned to them, his voice low. "There's been a big argument about calling Father…I mean King Bejita…and informing him of the attempted attack. There's also been a discussion about security and who should be punished for missing his presence".

Goku blinked and looked back at the group as a voice rose above the rest, quieting them. Zorn. The councilman had rarely spoken at the meetings that Goku had attended but when he had, his words had been quiet and calm, his reasoning and demeanor impeccable. Goku could tell that while he may not have the strength to win a battle, he definitely had the cunning. One to watch out for, he thought to himself, furrowing his brow lightly.

"It doesn't matter how he got onto the castle grounds, what matters is, he achieved it. In light of this attempt on our future King's life, the guard should be doubled and patrols increased" Zorn said stoically, the other council members nodding in agreement, Vegeta making a rude noise under his breath.

"I also believe that during King Bejita's excursion to Earth-sei, this attack will unfortunately be the first of many. Therefore I am proposing that we move both Prince's to new accommodation, which they will share with their bodyguards for added protection during this time", he added, sitting back in his chair to let the room absorb his words.

Vegeta spluttered and stood upright, looking at Zorn like he had just grown another head, Tarble also letting out a strangled gasp. "You cannot be serious Zorn?!"

Zorn looked toward Vegeta boredly and interlaced his fingers. "I feel it is necessary Prince Vegeta, that you and Prince Tarble are protected at all times. As both bodyguards have proved capable, I believe it to be the most logical action to take at this time. Once King Bejita returns and our forces once again replenished, we will then discuss with the King whether to continue this course of action or resume our normal patterns".

Goku blinked as Vegeta growled. "You have no say over me Zorn! I am the Prince and acting ruler during my Father's absence and I won't have you dictate to me what should and should not be done!"

A smirk graced Zorn's lips. "On the contrary Prince Vegeta, while you may be the figure head, King Bejita granted this council over-ruling power, should a matter be put to a vote or the majority council members agree on an issue. It is my understanding that in this instance, everyone except yourself agrees with this course of action?" Zorn looked around the hall, all members quietly nodding their approval. "Then it's settled. The Prince's and their bodyguards will be moved to new, adjoining quarters immediately".

Vegeta's face began to redden, glaring at each council member before turning with a swish of his cape and storming from the room, Goku hot on his heels.

As they neared Vegeta's room, Goku moved closer, trying to grab his attention. "Vegeta? Vegeta! What's going on? I don't understand".

"That bastard Zorn! Undermining my authority! I have a good mind to make him swing from the rafters!" Vegeta fumed, completely ignoring Goku, who sighed and decided to wait till Vegeta was done venting.

They came to a stop outside Vegeta's room, both blinking at the sight of guards moving furniture and other belongings out of it. Vegeta hesitated only a moment before bellowing in rage, stomping forward and frightening the guards.

Goku watched curiously, waiting for Vegeta to go quiet before approaching him again. He lowered his voice, touching Vegeta lightly on the shoulder, who tensed on the contact. "Vegeta? What's going on?"

Vegeta glanced at Goku. "They're moving us out of our respective rooms and putting us under one roof Kakarotto", he turned, his glare now fully directed at Goku. "You better not snore".

Goku gulped. "What?! We have to sleep in the same room now?!"

"More or less. We'll have to wait and see" he glared back at the soldiers moving his things. "Fucking Zorn! He had this planned from the beginning! I bet he had guards inside our rooms before we even finished that meeting", he growled, then blinked startled as Goku shot past him, trying to move past the guards. "Kakarotto?!"

"I'm sorry Vegeta! Just…wait there I'll be right back!" Goku called over his shoulder, disappearing off down the hall, breaking into a flat out run back to his quarters. He hoped to whatever deity was listening that they hadn't already started to move his things yet!

Vegeta watched the large Saiyajin disappear and folded his arms, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Seemed like Kakarotto still had things to hide. Well, he wouldn't be hiding it for very long. At least something good was coming out of this move.

* * *

Goku looked around his new lodgings in amazement. His new room was now located within the palace itself instead of in the army barracks as it was before and was twice as big. Now located in the corner of the palace, giving it a slight L-shape, his bathroom was still a walk in but now had a door instead of a curtain and was better ventilated than his other accommodation. He had a huge arch shaped window that looked out over the palace gardens, a window seat built into it for relaxation. His bed was twice as big as his last one, with a huge canopy above it. It also had net curtains attached to each post that opened and surrounded the bed, allowing for privacy and to keep out all manner of insects in the hotter seasons. A wardrobe, cupboard, bookcase and desk lined the wall near the doorway, a hamper for any dirty clothes stood next to the door, the palace servants taking care of that particular issue he was assured.

He looked at the door connecting his own bedroom to Vegeta's, which at this particular moment was closed. As far as he could tell, Vegeta's room was exactly like his own except that it was more open and decorated. Next to Vegeta's room was Tarble's and connecting Tarble's was Turles room, taking the other corner of the palace. As far as Goku could tell, all four of them took up one whole side of the palace.

He went to the connecting door then stopped and shook his head, turning back to his belongings. Since moving, Vegeta had stated that he wanted to be alone so Goku had left him to his own devices, keeping a sense on his Ki to make sure he didn't try to sneak out. So far, he had stayed right where Goku had left him, allowing Goku to relax slightly and get accustomed to his new living arrangements. He moved his belongings into the spaces provided then paused when he came upon the box of senzu beans, wondering where he should stash them. Last time it had been easy to keep them out of sight as nobody ever went into his room at the barracks, but this was the palace, servants would be coming in and out all the time. Thinking for a few moments, he looked up at the canopy over his bed and smiled, levitating slightly and placing it into one of the corners, making sure it was secure. He then lovingly took the 4 star dragon ball out and placed it on the top shelf of his book shelf, making sure it wouldn't fall before taking a step back to admire his new room.

Hearing a knock on the connecting door, he blinked and went to answer it. "Everything ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at him, a scowl on his face. "I'm fine...or at least I will be when I get to the training halls and punch somebody in the face. Coming?"

Goku smiled lightly. "Of course" he agreed, quietly shutting the door, taking a quick look around Vegeta's room. Vegeta noticed the look and smirked. "Take a good look Kakarotto, you won't be seeing much of it". He pointed a finger in Goku's face. "Get this straight, you keep to your room and I'll keep to mine, got it? Just because they stuck us together, doesn't mean it is open season for you to come and root through my belongings understood?"

"Relax Vegeta, there will be no need for me to be in your room anyway. I'll be able to sense whether or not there's anyone besides yourself in there" Goku replied shrugging. "Honestly, this will make it a lot easier for me to do because there's less distance between us".

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? How far can you sense Ki?"

Goku scratched his head. "I'm not sure, quite a while away, but it takes more concentration and more energy to do. To do it all the way from the barracks to your old room took a lot out of me, I had to learn how to sleep lightly and still concentrate enough to know when something was wrong".

Vegeta stopped and looked at Goku, studying him intensely, Goku fidgeting under his stare. "Vegeta?"

"It's decided. Forget training today", Vegeta said, walking back into his room. "You're going to teach me this Ki sensing of yours".

Goku followed Vegeta back into his room, trying to cover the grimace on his face. "What now? Can't you just go…you know…beat somebody up?" he asked, trying to wheedle Vegeta out of his decision.

Vegeta ignored him and sat on the floor, crossing his legs as he looked up at Goku expectantly. Sighing, Goku sat across from him and began to teach Vegeta.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review and comment!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Turles glanced around, making sure that he was alone before pulling out his communicator. He had left Prince Turles with his brother and that idiot bodyguard in the training halls, claiming to be on an errand, but could not risk being away for too long. It had been a week since the move to their new accommodations and Turles was finding it harder to breath with so much security around. After making his way to the gardens, he had had to wait until his scouter no longer picked up any nearby energy signals before attempting his transmission. Turning it on, he typed in his personal code, securing the line to make sure his transmission would not be picked up by any other message signals before typing in his message:

_-Solo Attempt Failed_

_-Cuckoo and Signets under Heavy Guard_

_-Requesting New Orders?_

He hit send then waited, the minutes passing agonizingly slow. Biting his lip, Turles began to worry that his message had not been received when the red light flashed, a reply scrolling up on his screen.

-_Original Orders Still Stand_

_-Stay Close to Signets_

_-Will Contact Soon_

Turles breathed a sigh, whether out of relief or frustration he couldn't say. The attempted assassination with Guld had sent everyone on high alert, especially that pragmatic windbag Zorn. It was hard enough keeping tabs on the hot headed Prince Vegeta as it was without sticking him in a room with his bodyguard. Although this new move meant that at least he wouldn't have to sneak around as much, what with them all being on the same floor.

He had foolishly began to grow fond of Prince Tarble. The little Saiyajin Princeling had wheedled his way into Turles' heart with his naivety and boyish curiosity. Turles only hoped he could get him to relative safety if the shit really did hit the fan. At least all the attention was being focused on the older prince. For now.

Closing his communicator, his pocketed it and began to make his way back to the training halls, nodding greetings to passing soldiers. As he entered the halls, he found Turles practicing his sparring with Vegeta's shadow Goku, Turles trying to keep an irritated look off his face. The third class was becoming something of a problem, having integrated himself firmly within the royal family and making a name for himself with the other soldiers. It was all over the palace how he had leapt to Vegeta's defense on the night of the assassination, rumors spreading that not only did he defeat the would be assassin, that he had crushed the alien's head under his boot out of spite. Turles had scoffed at such rumors, having examined the body himself once the labs had been closed for the night, making sure to remove any and all evidence that may lead back to him and his employer.

He called out a greeting and Tarble turned to face him, a wide grin on his face upon seeing Turles. He called a timeout with Goku and ran over to greet him, Turles not even attempting to fake the grin that spread across his face upon seeing his charge. "Turles! You're back!"

"Of course! I told you I wouldn't be long" he replied, ruffling the young Prince's hair. Goku nodded in greeting to Turles, who gave a slight nod in reply before returning his full attention to Tarble. "Are you ready to eat young master? I believe your dinner will be ready any minute now".

"Oh sure! As soon as I'm done, can I go back to the lab?" Tarble asked cautiously, his tail up and alert. Turles looked at it and raised an eyebrow at Tarble, who grinned sheepishly and wrapped it back around his waist. "Of course Prince Tarble as long as you promise to study before bed agreed?" he asked, holding out his hand, Tarble shaking it vigorously in agreement, giggling at Turles before turning to Goku and waving. "See you later Kakarotto! Bye Vegeta!"

Goku waved back at Tarble then flinched as Vegeta punched him on the arm, yelling something about Tarble, Goku rubbing his arm with a small grin on his face as Vegeta continued to yell oblivious.

Turles watched the two curiously as he followed Tarble out of the hall, making a mental note to watch the two more closely before putting it to the back of his mind, smiling down at his Tarble.

* * *

Goku sighed as Vegeta followed him into his bedroom "Vegeta, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it! I am his sensei in a sense anyway! It's polite to say thanks to your sensei first!"

Vegeta huffed, slamming the door behind him. "I don't care Kakarotto! You and my brother are too close and I don't like it!"

Goku rolled his eyes, pulling off his Gi shirt and tossing it into the hamper. "Vegeta you're being ridiculous! We respect each other as sensei and student! Besides, since we all got put up here together we've been seeing each other a lot more. You can't turn the corner without Turles or Tarble or both being there".

"Hah! You admit it!" Vegeta said, folding his arms triumphantly.

"Vegeta…" Goku said, his tone dropping in exasperation as he sat on his bed, pulling off a boot. "What's gotten into you lately?" he asked.

Vegeta shuffled, looking away. Frankly, he didn't know. The living arrangements with Goku had put Vegeta on edge and not just because it was Zorn who had ordered it. Having his bodyguard right next door was convenient as hell, now that Goku was teaching him to sense Ki outside of Vegeta's other activities. But at the same time, Tarble and Turles were also around, which meant that the foursome were spending more and more time together, Tarble and Goku laughing and joking around with each other. In fact, Goku teaching Vegeta seemed to be the only time they spent alone together anymore. It was pissing Vegeta off. Goku was HIS bodyguard! Not Tarble's!

Vegeta turned back, his mouth open to speak but stopped and stared wide eyed upon seeing Goku was now half naked and in the process of untying his sash. "Kakarotto! What in blazes do you think you're doing!?"

Goku blinked at Vegeta and looked down at himself. "I'm getting undressed for a bath. Why?"

"Idiot! Don't be so lackadaisical about your nudity in front of you Prince!" Vegeta yelled, his face turning bright red, turning his back on Goku. "Have you no shame?!"

Shrugging, Goku finished undressing, throwing his dirty sweat soaked clothes into the hamper. "Should I be?"

"In this instance yes!" Vegeta yelled back over his shoulder, careful not to look. "…How long are you going to be? Can't this wait till after you've taught me more Ki training?"

He heard Goku stifle a sigh behind him and tensed. "Give me five minutes then we'll carry on with your training ok?" he said quietly, putting a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, who flushed and quickly shrugged his shoulder out from Goku's touch. "Fine! But hurry up idiot!"

Vegeta heard Goku pad away from him and threw a quick glance over his shoulder, seeing nothing but a peachy blur disappear into the bathroom. He sighed, letting out a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. This is ridiculous! Why was he getting so…wound up around Goku!? The sight of him and Tarble together was driving him mad! But why?

Opening his eyes, he shook his head and glanced around his bodyguards' room. Since they had been moved here, he'd never been in his bodyguards' room, insisting the two keep to their own. However, his curiosity began to get the better of him and he wandered round, looking at the larger Saiyajin's personal belongings, surprised at the small amount. He spotted a photograph on the desk table and picked it up, examining the people in it. It was Goku and Raditz with a small woman, Goku in the middle, with one arm around a glaring Raditz and the other around the smaller woman, whose smile was just as wide as Goku's, her own arm wound around the third class's waist. He felt a twinge of something in his stomach and set it down, but didn't look away, instead studying the expression on the young Saiyajin's face.

"That Raditz and my mother Gine". Vegeta whirled round to see Goku stood a few feet behind him, a small white cotton towel wrapped around his waist, water droplets running down from his hair and over his skin. Vegeta quickly looked back to the photo, feeling a sense of relief wash over him. "Your mother…Raditz takes after her more than you…but you have her eyes", he said quietly.

Goku walked up next to him and took the picture, studying it with a sad expression on his face. "I haven't seen her much since I became your bodyguard…I do send messages though…make sure she's ok…" Setting the picture back down, he turned to Vegeta. "I thought about her all the time while I was on Earth-sei…I was worried she might forget me…that I might never see her again".

Vegeta looked to the floor. "Our mother died not long after Tarble was born…if not for the picture's my father keeps', I might have forgotten her altogether". He closed his eyes. "I've already forgotten the sound of her voice".

"You miss her" Goku stated quietly, making Vegeta look back up at him. "All the time", he replied and the two stared at each other, words becoming meaningless between them. Goku bit his lip and instinctively moved his hand to cup Vegeta's face, startling the two out of their stupor, Vegeta coughing in embarrassment. "Put some damn pants on Kakarotto and let's get on with this training! We've wasted enough time as it is!" he said gruffly and stomped off into his room, the young Saiyajin watching him leave, a small smile on his lips as he turned to dry himself off.

"Yes My Prince".

* * *

Wow two chapters in one night! You people are lucky! Hehe!

Just trying to get through the dirt to find them gems!

As a fore-warning, in the next couple of chapters, there will be a romance scene coming up! yaay! So I need to know which flavoring everybody wants so I can tailor it as such.

Please comment and let me know if you would like:

Level 1 - Very Mild, petting and such but no mega descriptions

Level 5 - In the middle, a "general idea" basis. Some descriptions but generally left up to your own imagination

Level 10 - Spicy! Leave nothing out, full on blow by blow, you wanna know every little bit!

Other than that, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Tell me again why you're blindfolding me?" Vegeta asked, fidgeting nervously in the middle of his bedroom as Goku walked in from his room, leaving the connecting door open, a small black cloth in his hands.

"Well you're progressing faster than I anticipated, so I think you're ready to try this", he said smiling, moving behind Vegeta and wrapping the cloth over his eyes, tying it into a light knot at the back of his head, Vegeta flushing at the close contact. "It'll help with your focus".

Vegeta swallowed, crossing and uncrossing his arms as everything went black. Goku leaned close, putting his hands on Vegeta's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Remember to relax, ok?"

Vegeta gritted his teeth, tensing up as he felt Goku's hot breath on his cheek. "I can't relax when you're touching me like that".

Sighing, Goku moved to stand in front of him, hands on his hips. "Are you ready?"

Vegeta lifted up a corner of the mask. "Are you sure about this? Isn't there something else I can do?"

Goku bent down to his level, smiling. "Nope! Now stop wasting time!" he chirped, pulling the mask back down into place, Vegeta grumbling under his breath. Standing up straight, Goku moved back a few paces. "Ok, now I'm going to suppress my Ki. Once you've focused on it, I'm going to move around the room. Point at me when I stop and I'll tell you if you're correct or not ok? You ready?"

Vegeta nodded determinedly. Goku waited for a few moments, watching Vegeta's breathing, making sure he was relaxed before closing his eyes, suppressing his Ki down as far as he could without straining himself. As soon as he'd stabilized it, he opened his eyes slightly to look at Vegeta. "Got a lock on it?"

Vegeta grit his teeth, straining to keep his senses focused on such a small Ki signature. "Yes…barely"

Goku nodded, then concentrated a small amount of his energy, hovering off the floor slightly. He moved slowly to the left corner of the room, watching Vegeta. Vegeta hesitated a moment then turned to face him, pointing a finger in his direction. "There"

Grinning widely, Goku clapped. "Correct!" Moving quicker, he moved about the room, pausing momentarily now and again, Vegeta picking him out correctly each time. After the seventh time, he grinned and floated into his own bedroom, waiting for Vegeta to pick up on him.

Vegeta growled, barely sensing Goku's small Ki as it moved further and further away from him. "Kakarotto!"

No reply. Vegeta hesitated then took a tentative step forward, holding out his hands warily. "Kakarotto that's not funny! Come back!" He waited for Goku to make some sort of sound or for a fluctuation in his Ki but nothing. Then his Ki vanished completely.

"Ack! Kakarotto!" Vegeta cried out worriedly, trying to walk forward to where he last felt Goku's Ki, smacking straight into a wall and falling heavily onto his ass.

He heard a chuckle and lifted up the mask slightly, glaring but seeing nothing. Pulling the mask off, Vegeta stood and looked in Goku's room, which was curiously empty. He walked in, looking around, trying to sense Goku's Ki. His senses picked up a flash of it and he whirled round, looking up as a great big lump of Saiyajin jumped down on top of him, making him crumple to the floor.

Goku grinned above him, pinning Vegeta to the floor. "You did well but you let your guard down too quickly. You need to learn to keep your other senses open at the same time, or you won't be able to defend yourself effectively against a threat".

Vegeta glared up at Goku, a small blush on his cheeks. "Yes I see. Was it really necessary to jump me from the ceiling though?"

"Of course! Attacks can come from anywhere, you need to be ready", Goku answered as he stood up, holding out a hand to help Vegeta up. Vegeta sighed and clasped it, yelping when Goku pulled him up to quickly, stumbling up and losing his balance, clinging to Goku's chest. "Idiot! Watch what you're doing!"

"Ah sorry Vegeta" Goku said sheepishly, helping Vegeta stand upright, his hands on Vegeta's sides. Vegeta looked up, Goku's face inches from his own and the two stared at one another, Vegeta grasping Goku's armor tightly as Goku held him. The blood rushed to Vegeta's face as Goku licked his lips subconsciously and he looked away, Goku taking the chance to examine Vegeta's features up close. He was so petite, his skin so pale up close. Had he always been this flawless? He began to lean in closer, Vegeta looking back at him in surprise when a knock sounded at the door, startling both Saiyajin.

Vegeta muttered something unintelligible under his breath as he went to answer the door, Goku shaking the foggy sensation from his thoughts. Tarble blinked as Vegeta opened the door, Turles stood behind him with an equally curious look on his face. "Vegeta? How come you weren't in your room?"

Vegeta coughed, trying to hide his annoyance. Goddamn Tarble! "Kakarotto and I were discussing some sparring techniques is all. What do you want Tarble?"

Tarble glanced at Goku before turning his attention fully to Vegeta. "I've finished my tasks for the day but I have to study before bed. I was wondering if you would come study with me, there's a couple of things in the history books I'm not completely clear on"

Vegeta huffed and folded his arms, nodding to Turles. "Can't he help you?"

Tarble shook his head, holding up a familiar book to Vegeta. "It's about our ancestors history…Turles wouldn't know seeing as he's a third class like Kakarotto…and I know you've already been through it so I thought…maybe…"

Watching Tarble's expression turn from hopeful to disappointed, Vegeta sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Goddamnit, but his brother was a pain in the ass! "Alright! Alright I'll help you study ok? But only for an hour got that!? I don't want it to turn into another all-nighter with all your questions"

Tarble grinned. "Thank you Vegeta! Can you come now?"

Vegeta turned back to Goku and blinked in surprise to find Goku seemingly staring at him. He clicked his fingers, grabbing the young Saiyajins attention. "I'm going to Tarble's room to help him study. I won't be long ok?"

Goku paused then nodded. "Of course. What time shall I expect you back?"

"If I'm longer than an hour, contact me ok?" he said, tapping his scouter while raising his eyebrow at Goku, hoping he would get the underlying message. Goku tilted his head for a moment then a flash of understanding crossed his features and he smiled, nodding his head. "Yes Your Majesty".

Vegeta nodded then left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. "Well then, shall we?"

Tarble blinked, following Vegeta hesitantly back to Tarble's room, Turles following closely. "Shouldn't Kakarotto be coming with you? I mean…"

"Kakarotto has his scouter locked on my Ki, he'll know if I'm ok or not. Besides, there's no reason to make him come when it's only two doors down from his own room Tarble", he glanced back at the room. "Besides, I think he needs to be alone for a while…"

* * *

Later that night…

Vegeta sighed, walking back into his now darkened bedroom and closing the door quietly. Tarble could be such a handful when his curious nature took over. His one hour study session had gone over nearly three hours, Goku raising his Ki for Vegeta to sense at the hour mark, and then again after an hour and a half. Vegeta had had to contact him via scouter and assure him that he would be back within the hour.

Removing his armor and gloves, he moved to the bed to pull off his boots when something stopped him, making him sit up in surprise.

Goku was singing.

Looking over to the connecting door, Vegeta realized it was still open from earlier and quietly tiptoed over, peeking into Goku's darkened room.

Goku sat on the window seat, looking out into the night. The light from the moon shone down on him, illuminating him and for a moment Vegeta panicked before realizing that there was no full moon for another few days. Sighing in relief, he inched slightly closer into the doorway and saw that the moon was only a quarter full and partially hidden by the clouds. Relaxing, he turned his attention back to Goku, watching as he lifted a hand to the window and placed it on the pane, his voice so soft and low, it was almost hard to make out the words.

**_"You're my concentration…Everything else is a bore…I've got myself snagged on you…No self-control"_**

**_"Now all that I want to do…Sleep in the shadow of you…for the rest of my life…"_**

Vegeta stepped quietly into the room, leaning against the wall, watching Goku as he continued to sing to himself, oblivious to Vegeta's presence.

**_"Now we can chisel…Chisel off built up walls…Of pain deposited…from past lovers"_**

**_"Memories they can sleep…And we can live comfortably for the rest of our lives…"_**

Goku leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes as he strengthened his voice, singing slightly louder, his voice lulling and crystal clear.

**_"Wrong or Right…Shipwrecked into you, situation is foolish…Put up a fight…You're my big distraction, obvious companion…I'm falling fast….Like an avalanche…"_**

He tapped out a rhythm on his leg with one hand, drawing patterns on the pane with his other.

**_"Indentured servant…A slave to a slave…Thank god for my hopeful heart…And for mutual feelings…"_**

**_"For look how it's balanced now…Maybe we'll settle down…For the rest of our lives…"_**

**_"Wrong or Right…shipwrecked into you, situation is foolish…Put up a fight…You're my big distraction, obvious companion…I'm falling fast…Like an avalanche…"_**

Vegeta felt a tingle run over him as he listened to Goku sing, watching how the words came to him so easily, his whole body involved with the song, despite barely moving a muscle. He stepped forward, coming out of the darkness and Goku stopped, sitting up startled. "Vegeta?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you", he said quietly and meant it. Goku singing in the light of the moon had been such a beautiful sight to behold, he had hated himself for breaking it. "You sing wonderfully"

An embarrassed look crossed Goku's face. "Sorry if I disturbed you", he said shyly. Vegeta shook his head, coming to stand before him. "Not at all. I just…wanted to let you know I was back", he said, a feeling of awkwardness flowing over him. No. That wasn't why he was here. But then why?

The two shifted awkwardly, Goku standing. "Everything…ok?"

"I…yes…I'm fine…I…I'm going to bed…goodnight Kakarotto" Vegeta stuttered quickly, turning and walking quickly to the door. But before he could enter his room, Goku was behind him, reaching over him and shutting the door with one hand. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta turned to look up at Goku, his stomach turning over on itself. "Kakarotto?"

Goku looked down at him an unreadable expression on his face, his arm still outstretched, holding the door closed. Vegeta backed up slightly, leaning up against the door as Goku leaned down, his face millimeters away from Vegeta's own. He licked his lips nervously. "Kakarotto, what're you…"

"I…I don't know…I just…" Goku bit his lip, a look of desperation and indecision on his face. He sighed loudly, sinking forward to lay his head on Vegeta's shoulder. "…Just…don't go yet...".

Vegeta froze, unsure of what to do. Goku's frame filled his vision, his hair tickling Vegeta's face slightly, giving off his earthy scent, the tension between them palpable. Vegeta closed his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath as he reopened them, putting his hands on Goku's chest and gripping the top of his armor.

Goku started and looked up, staring at Vegeta with a searching look. Vegeta swallowed loudly and gently pushed Goku back, moving them both away from the door before stepping away from Goku. "…Goodnight…Kakarotto"

Goku's breath hitched slightly before he looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Goodnight Prince Vegeta".

Vegeta looked at the younger Saiyajin then quickly turned away and walked back through the connecting door and pulled it quietly shut. He leaned against it for a moment, his heart beating wildly in his chest, feeling like it was going to burst right out. Balling his fist, he bit into it, trying to stifle whatever was going on with his body. After a few moments, he felt himself begin to calm and took his fist out of his mouth, shaking as he finished undressing and got into bed, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Woo! Whole lotta tension there!? Haha sorry for teasing!

Thank you to DBZRocks153, ashleyxmay, Cara2012 and for voting! So far, Level 10 is winning! Please get your comments in asap! The chapters are coming thick and fast!

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and comment! If you have any questions, please feel free to leave a comment or PM me and I will reply back asap! ^_^ Thanks again!

NOTE: The song Goku was singing is called Big Distraction by No Doubt. I'd give it a listen, it's a good song and I think really describes these two perfectly! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit from these characters or the song mentioned in this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Harder! Harder! That's it, put your full strength into it!" Goku shouted, Tarble gritting his teeth as he threw punch after punch at Goku, who caught or blocked each one easily.

"Ok now switch! Fast combos, flow from one into the other! Go!" he said, moving around as Tarble went from short sharp punches to a combo, throwing a punch with his right then following through the momentum, launching a back kick at Goku's head.

Goku blinked, managing to block it in time, a small smirk on his face. "Good! You're progressing well Tarble!"

Tarble smiled back, his face lightly flushed as he stepped back. "You think so?"

"Of course. Now, how about we step it up a bit huh? I'll come at you with some light attacks and you block me ok?" Goku said, stepping into an offensive pose. Tarble hesitated then nodded, moving into a defensive position. Goku stepped forward, throwing a light punch toward Tarble, who deflected it, throwing his own punch. The two began to lightly spar, speeding up as they began to gain ground, an ecstatic grin on Goku's face. This was the first time since he had taken up his role as Vegeta's bodyguard that he properly sparred with anyone, the adrenaline beginning to build up inside as Tarble fought with him.

Tarble jumped up, scissor kicking Goku before twisting into a back kick with his right leg, pushing off Goku's arm when he blocked it, using it to back flip over and away from him. He grinned as he crouched, leaping forward to charge at Goku when he caught his foot on the training mat, a panicked expression on his face as he stumbled forward, crashing into a clueless Goku, both landing heavily on the floor.

Tarble groaned, sitting up as he rubbed his head. "Damn Kakarotto, you're like a brick wall!" he exclaimed, looking down at Goku before flushing at the position they had landed in. Goku had landed flat on his back, Tarble landing firmly in Goku's lap, straddling him when he sat up properly. Goku sat up, blinking at Tarble. "You ok Tarble? You didn't sprain anything did you?"

Tarble shook his head, his face red with embarrassment as he struggled to remove himself from Goku's lap with some sort of dignity. Goku blinked as Tarble unknowingly rubbed himself against in a manner undignified and blushed, standing as quickly as he could once Tarble had removed himself from his lap. "Ah…um…I think we should end it there today ok?" Tarble nodded his agreement, his face still beet red as he avoided looking at Goku, who closed his eyes, sighing inwardly as he grabbed his towel, rubbing the sweat from his face.

As much he had tried to force it from his mind, last night's "incident" with Vegeta had affected Goku more than he had cared to admit. Ever since he had taken this job to protect him, their attitude towards each other have changed drastically, from aggravation and mistrust, to banter and friendly rivalry to….what? Goku leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. He had no idea. The attack the other week on Vegeta's life had scared him, the knowledge that Vegeta had almost been killed had filled him with such terror, he had never known anything like it. The force of his emotion had scared him. When had everything changed?

"Kakarotto".

Goku opened his eyes and looked up, Vegeta stood next to him looking mildly irritated. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes! Tarble already left!"

"Sorry Vegeta", he said quietly, standing straighter. "You finished training for the day?"

Vegeta nodded and turned to leave, Goku following him like a puppy as they walked back to Vegeta's room, Goku closing the door quietly behind him. The two stood silently in his room, Vegeta with his back to Goku, the tension filling between them until Goku could bear it no longer. He sighed and took off his scouter, placing it on the desk near the door. "Vegeta…about last night".

Vegeta stiffened but kept his back to Goku, who bit his lip and took a step towards him. "Look I…I think we should talk about it…"

"There's nothing to talk about Kakarotto. I understand perfectly", Vegeta said, venom in his voice, practically spitting the words. Goku blinked at the spitefulness of his words. "You…you do?"

"I understand alright", Vegeta said, turning to look at Goku, disgust clear on his face. "I saw you and Tarble today Kakarotto…I saw your little "sparring session" if it could even be called that! You make me sick!" He stomped over to Goku and hit him in the chest, Goku stumbling back in shock. "You think you can lull me under your spell while you and my brother play behind my back! Like I would be too stupid to figure it out!? Well Tarble can have you!"

"Vegeta! What are you talking about!? There's nothing between Tarble and me!" Goku pleaded, trying to reason with Vegeta. "If Tarble has some sort of crush on me, then there's nothing I can do about that! But believe me his feelings aren't reciprocated!"

"You expect me to believe that shit!? All you do with each other is laugh and joke and coddle together! It's disgusting to watch!" Vegeta lashed out again, hitting Goku in the shoulder. "You both looked some comfortable there today, you wouldn't have noticed in the ceiling fell around you!"

"Stop hitting me Vegeta" Goku growled out between gritted teeth. Vegeta ignored him and hit him again, punching him soundly in the shoulder. "Don't try and talk me around! You couldn't have Tarble last night so you tried to have me instead!? I'm the goddamn future King of the Saiyajins! I won't be played with do you hear me?!" he yelled, moving to hit Goku again.

Goku caught the punch, gripping Vegeta's fist tightly, growling in frustration. "Will you shut up!? God, for someone who claims to be intelligent, you can be so stupid!" Goku yelled back, shocking the Prince, who gaped at him wide eyed.

"Wha…what did you say?!" Vegeta asked incredulously. Goku let go of Vegeta's fist, running a hand agitatedly through his hair as Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. Goku had never, not once, raised his voice to Vegeta. Never. What the hell was going on with him?

"Kakarotto…" he began but was interrupted by Goku, who barked a laugh at him. "You always call me an idiot, yet you're the one spouting crazy accusations!" Goku looked at Vegeta sadly, moving closer to him. "I don't have feelings for Tarble…it's you"

Vegeta stared back at Goku, a ringing in his ears. "M…me?

Goku's eyes lidded as he looked down at Vegeta. "Yes…you", he breathed, leaning in and planting a soft, hesitant kiss on the Prince's lips before straightening, watching Vegeta for a reaction.

Vegeta blinked, stunned as he looked back up at Goku, a flush creeping up on his cheeks. "I…I...ahh"

Goku grinned stupidly. "Speechless? So this is what it takes…"

Vegeta didn't answer. Instead he reached forward, grabbing Goku by his armor and pulling him down, planting a searing kiss on his lips. Goku staggered forward in surprise, trying to lean back to counterbalance, only to topple backwards onto the floor, a red faced Vegeta still latched onto him, their kiss broken by the fall.

Goku groaned, sitting up slightly. "Ugh, what is it with you Princes' and throwing yourselves on top of me?"

Vegeta ignored the comment, hands still clutching Goku's armor as he looked down at the larger Saiyajin. "Ah…sorry"

"It's ok…just um…didn't think you would be that…ah, receptive" Goku said, a stupid grin on his face as he looked back up at Vegeta. If he was standing up, he would have his hand behind his head, Vegeta thought wryly to himself. He moved himself off to sit on his knees between Goku's open legs so that Goku could properly sit up, the flush fading from his face.

The two sat staring at the floor for a few moments before Goku looked up, tilting his head slightly. "So…do you believe me now? No more Tarble nonsense?"

Vegeta harrumphed, folding his arms annoyed. "I suppose so…can't blame me for thinking it though! You've been spending more time with him then I and you're my goddamn bodyguard!"

"Vegeta, I'm with you practically twenty four seven!" Goku scooted closer, moving himself into Vegeta's line of vision. "I'll admit he's been around a lot more lately…but I think it's because he wants to spend more time with you, not me"

Vegeta looked away, his blush returning when Goku cupped his cheek, turning him to look back at Goku, who smiled slightly. "So…now what?"

"Well…I think I'd like to kiss you again" Goku said, his smile widening. "Then why don't we just…see where it goes from there?"

"Were you always this brazen?!" Vegeta breathed, eyes lidded as Goku leaned in, pausing for a moment before kissing him, his kiss more firm and insistent the second time. Vegeta leaned into it, his hands finding their way to Goku's armor again, a rush of emotions flooding him at the contact, making him feel dizzy and light headed.

Goku slid his hands around Vegeta's waist, settling on his lower back as he opened his mouth more to deepen their kiss, a wave of excitement washing over him as Vegeta returned the action, moving his own mouth against Goku's.

A sudden beeping noise intruded on their moment, Goku making an irritated noise as he broke from their kiss. "Damn, my scouter". He moved to stand but Vegeta held him back, still gripping his armor. "Ignore it" he breathed, trying to kiss him again, only to scowl when Goku pulled away. "It could be important, I should check, otherwise they might come looking for us" he reasoned, Vegeta hesitating before letting him go, clearly unimpressed. Standing unsteadily, he waited for his head rush to settle before picking up his scouter, checking the reading. "Ah, it's time for lunch. We should go, you promised Tarble he could eat with us today".

Vegeta muttered a curse as he stood, brushing himself off. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the little Princeling now would we?" he said sarcastically before moving to the door. Goku stopped him before he opened the door, planting a chaste kiss on the hot headed Prince's lips, smiling as Vegeta's face flushed.

"To be continued" he said playfully, holding the door open for Vegeta who scowled at him and stomped from the room, Goku following with a spring in his step.

* * *

Wooo! Finally some sort of action! Hehe!

Please don't forget to review and comment! And to anyone who has voted yet, you still have a chance, so get those votes in now!

Level 1 - Mild

Level 5 - Medium

Level 10 - Spicy!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Vegeta's entourage, consisting of himself, Goku, Tarble and Turles, ate together in the Palace dining hall, Vegeta and Goku seated together on one side of the table, Turles and Tarble across from them. Vegeta noted how they mirrored each other, Tarble a younger looking version of himself, Goku a lighter skinned, younger version of Turles. The irony was not lost on him and he would've laughed had the situation not been as tense as it was.

Goku ate with his usual gusto, oblivious to the tension in the room as he tried to consume as his mouth would allow in one go. Tarble kept glancing at Goku, a small blush on his cheeks as he absentmindedly played with his food, taking small bites now and again, Vegeta fighting to hold back a growl.

Turles was subdued as usual, watching the proceedings with little interest, although Vegeta could sense he was acutely aware of what was going on and was mentally filing it away.

Vegeta ate quietly, trying to ignore the others and instead think about what happened earlier. He fought to keep the blush from his cheeks as he remembered the kiss he'd shared with Goku, the image of the tall idiot grinning down at him, shyly admitting his lust for the Prince.

An image of where it could have gone had they not been called away filled his mind and he almost bent his fork in agitation, quickly setting it down and picking up chunk of roast meat on the bone, biting into it as he tried to retrace exactly when his feelings had grown for his bodyguard.

He tried to remember the day he had first laid eyes on Goku, how he had felt that day and all the other subsequent days after. He remembered indignation at his attitude, the frustration at not being able to pummel his smug face into the ground. But he also remembered…admiration? Goku was the first person who had ever back chatted him, had ever treated him as an equal. He had never kiss assed Vegeta, always telling him exactly what he thought. He had never met someone so….honest.

He sighed and laid back in his chair, biting into the meat, despite it having lost all flavour some time ago. Being around Goku was so…easy. So comfortable. It suddenly dawned on him how lax they had become around each other, Goku rarely even referred to him as Prince Vegeta, or even Your Highness anymore. He realised they would have to step up their appearance if they were going to continue….whatever this was.

Ugh! A couple of stolen kisses and Vegeta was already acting as if they were planning midnight rendezvous! The urge to pull his hair and scream bloody murder was extremely tempting.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked and looked up, blushing in embarrassment when he noted that the whole table was looking at him. He looked over at Goku, who was raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes Kakarotto?"

"I said, you gonna finish that?" Goku asked, pointing to the roast meat bone still in Vegeta's grasp. Vegeta blinked at him then back at the bone before holding it out to Goku. "Take it"

Goku made a small happy noise and grabbed it from Vegeta's hold, practically swallowing the whole thing in two bites. Vegeta blinked as his bodyguard contently licked his fingers clean, a grin of satisfaction on his face and slammed his head on the table, covering his head with his hands.

Goku and the others blinked in surprise, Goku moving his chair back slightly so he lean over to Vegeta. "Vegeta? Hey you ok?" he said, rubbing Vegeta's back through his cape gently.

Vegeta made a small noise, like a whimper and a groan rolled into a chuckle. Goku looked at him worriedly and looked up at Tarble, who was staring wide eyed at his older brother. "Tarble, could you please give me a moment to speak with Vegeta?"

Tarble blinked, looking from Goku to Vegeta before nodding, standing up and beckoning to Turles, who followed him out of the room. As soon as the door had closed, Goku leaned in close to Vegeta, shaking him slightly. "Vegeta? What's going on?"

Goku tilted his head, his ear pointed at Vegeta, trying to listen for any sort of sound. He scrunched his face up in annoyance, hearing Vegeta whisper "idiot" and sat up, leaning back. "Vegeta! Talk to me! You totally freaked out Tarble and Turles! Tell me what's going on!"

Vegeta sighed and uncovered his face, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes. "How can you be so calm Kakarotto?"

"Hmm?" Goku tilted his head, a clueless expression on his face as he folded his arms. "Calm about what?"

Vegeta spluttered, sitting up in his chair as he hissed at Goku. "About this! Us!"

Goku frowned. "Vegeta, it was one kiss. There isn't really an 'Us' yet…"

Vegeta slunk down, looking forlorn for a split second. "It was two kisses actually…but still! How are you so calm!? I've been racking my brain trying to figure out how to…!" He was stopped mid ramble by Goku pressing a finger to Vegeta's lips, a small smile on his face. Vegeta glared up at him.

"You're letting yourself get too worked up about it. I mean, if you keep thinking about it, then you work yourself up about it and then people can tell something's bothering you, y'know?" Goku said, a curious look on his face as he thought about it, Vegeta surprised at how intelligent he sounded.

"How the hell can you be so reasonable?" Vegeta muttered, folding his arms as Goku moved his finger away, already missing the contact.

"Well it's not as if we decided to take it any further right? I mean…do you? Want to?" Goku said, staring at Vegeta with those clear, questioning eyes. Vegeta shifted uncomfortably under his questioning look. "Well you said, to be continued, so I thought you…we…would…" he drifted off, looking away and the two became quiet, the room filling with silence.

Goku watched Vegeta for a moment before sighing, standing and pushing his chair back under the table. "Come on, let's go for a walk around the gardens…maybe the air and the quiet will do us both some good".

Vegeta nodded and stood, turning to walk from the room when Goku grabbed his arm, pulling him into an embrace. "Before you make your decision, can I add one thing?" he whispered, planting a searing kiss on Vegeta's lips, Vegeta's eyes opening in shock before lidding, kissing back momentarily before Goku pulled away, a smirk on his lips.

The pair stared at each other for a moment longer before Vegeta pulled back, punching Goku in the shoulder. "Bastard! That was unfair!" he hissed, turning with a flourish of his cape as he yanked open the door and left, Goku hesitating before following his charge.

* * *

Hi everyone! Thank you to all the follows and a big thank you for the wonderful reviews I've been getting! They really keep me pumped up to write more! ^_^

Sorry this one is so short, I took a couple of days off from writing as I had a busy few days, but should be back into it within the next couple of days.

**Just a quick reply to one of my reviewers Axya**: Just to clarify, when I say levels, I mean how descriptive do the readers want me to be, not how romantic the scene between GxV is. Obviously, I will try to alternate the romance and the um..."bunny humping" (hah!) scenes later on, but in this first big scene, I need to know whether you all want me to be " he gave him a kiss and lost himself to pleasure" [End scene] OR "he put this there and they did that and good grief he put what where?! [End scene] sort of descriptions.

If you'd like some examples, the following are links to an OC story I was writing involving my own characters and a friends. The story was filled with elements of both gay and hetero love scenes and were pretty dirty. Probably not a ten but I would definitely say possibly a 8 or 9. Give em a read and let me know if this sort of writing will be ok for you, otherwise I will work up an alternative.

To everyone else, please also feel free to give em a read and see what you think. These were done about 2 years ago, I haven't updated the fic since though.

Kinda, I Want To [Yaoi scene] - art/Kinda-I-Want-To-Chapter-23-5-295693967

Kinda, I Want To [Hentai scene] - art/KIWT-Bonus-Chapter-15-5-160292429

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and comment!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Vegeta lay in his bed, staring up at the darkness as he listened for any sounds of movement in the other room. After their walk around the gardens, the two had returned to Vegeta's room, only for a guard to be waiting for them, requesting Goku's presence in the control room, a concerned looking Turles standing behind him in the hallway.

After a small heated row, in which Goku had had to coerce a furious Vegeta into having a bath instead of storming down to the control room and demanding to know what was going on, Goku had left, a guard standing as protection outside Vegeta's room in his stead. For a while, Vegeta had kept an eye on Goku by sensing his Ki, straining to keep a lock on it as the time dragged on. After more than two hours, Vegeta gave up, a wave of exhaustion flowing over him as he climbed into bed, but he soon found that he could not fall asleep and so resolved to wait up until Goku came back.

It had now been nearly three hours since Goku had left and it was coming up to midnight. Vegeta turned, punching his pillow in an effort to get comfy, trying to ease off the feeling of loneliness he felt. How strange, he thought, to feel such emotion in such a short space of time?

Strange and pathetic, his other part argued, closing his eyes. A couple of kisses and he was weak in the knees like some dainty woman! He clenched his fists, scrunching the pillow in his hands.

Dammit! What the hell was going on with him?! He'd had plenty of lovers in the past, both men and women. Each time had been a thrill, he would not deny it, but he had never felt like this before. For any of them. So why the hell did he feel so messed up around Goku?!

A noise made him start and he froze, listening for any other sounds. A moment passed before he heard voices coming from Goku's room, making him sit up in bed, eyes focused on the connecting door, now completely alert.

The sounds of muffled conversation came through the door before Vegeta heard Goku close the door, heaving a loud and tired sigh, his footsteps padding around the room before eventually his bedsprings creaked heavily, silence crashing in once more.

Vegeta hesitated momentarily, considering trying to go back to sleep before slowly getting out of bed, padding across to the connecting door, quietly opening it to peek into the other room.

A small candle was lit, the only source of light in the room, casting flickering shadows around the room. Goku was laid face down on the bed in a spread eagled position, clad only in his boxers with his face burrowed in the pillows. Vegeta slipped in and quietly shut the door, tiptoeing over to Goku's prone form, standing awkwardly next to the bed. He tentatively reached forward, pushing the larger Saiyajin. "Kakarotto? Kakarotto...Wake up!" he hissed, pushing more firmly when he received no response. Goku let out a groan, lifting his head from the pillows, squinting at Vegeta in the low light. "Vegeta?"

"Kakarotto where have you been? You've been gone for hours!" he said, trying to keep his voice quiet yet insistent. Goku rolled over onto his back and sat up. "You worried about me?" he asked as he yawned, sleepily rubbing his eye as he sat back against his headboard. Vegeta pouted and folded his arms annoyed. "Don't change the subject! Tell me what happened".

Goku rubbed a hand through his hair, yawning again loudly. "Can't this wait till morning? Am really sleepy Vegeta…?"

"And that!" Vegeta said, pointing at Goku. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Goku asked, leaning his head back onto the headboard, giving Vegeta a look of boredom mixed with sleepiness.

"Being so familiar with me! You stopped calling me by my title! You need to stop doing that, otherwise people will get suspicious!"

"Wouldn't they be more suspicious by the fact that I've been doing it all this time, but you haven't disciplined me about it?" Goku countered, lidding his eyes as Vegeta stood there, at a loss of a comeback. Sighing, he scooted down and flipped over onto his stomach, burying his face back into his pillows. "Vegeta I'm going to sleep".

"No idiot! You were supposed to tell me what went on! Idiot don't ignore me!" Vegeta hissed angrily, climbing onto the bed when Goku didn't move, trying to turn him over onto his back again. "Tell me!"

"Vegeta!" Goku groaned as the smaller Saiyajin succeeded in flipping him on his back. He so desperately needed sleep. "Ugh fine! Just stop!"

Vegeta quietened, settling into a cross legged position next to Goku's legs, waiting with a curious look on his face. Dammit if he wasn't so sleepy….

"Mmmngh! A transmission from your Father came through from Earth-sei. They've successfully made contact with the King and currently in talks with him and his council. They're preparing to go on a small tour to get more acquainted with Earth's customs", Goku explained, struggling to keep his eyes from closing fully.

Vegeta didn't take the bait, frowning as he folded his arms. "You're hiding something Kakarotto! They wouldn't keep you for three hours to discuss something so trivial! Tell me!"

Goku closed his eyes, sighing as he thought how to carefully word what he wanted to say when Vegeta punched him in the thigh, making him sit up and hiss in pain, clutching his leg. "Ouch! Dammit Vegeta!"

"Stop stalling!" Vegeta said then smirked as Goku pouted back at him, rubbing his leg.  
"Fine! The King has requested that a company of Saiyajins, including yourself, go to a planet called Namek. The King of Earth-sei has stated that the guardian who watches over Earth-sei, known as Kami, is Namekian. He says while he finds out more about their involvement on Earth, he wants a small team to go to Namek and investigate on our end aswell. Purely research, no hostile movements are to be made against them unless he states otherwise". Goku took a breath then sat back, putting his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. "The reason I was held up was because the council was debating whether you should go or not, what with King Bejita being away and all".

Vegeta stared at him. "And what valuable contribution did you make?"

"I argued against it and they eventually agreed with me", Goku said simply, quickly moving his leg away as Vegeta made to punch it again. "Vegeta!"

"You! You do not make my decisions for me! You're my bodyguard! If I think I should go then I will!" Vegeta stood, pacing the room angrily. "How dare you! How dare THEY!? Going to my goddamn bodyguard instead of having the guts to...I'm their Prince! They're fucking future king!"

Goku sat up, looking at Vegeta with an annoyed expression. "Vegeta I didn't like it any more than you do, but you're not exactly the easiest person to…reason with" he said, barely flinching when Vegeta stopped to throw him a dirty look. "Besides, you shouldn't go. After everything that's happened lately, you need stay here where it's safe".

"What the fuck would you know?! You're a third class, keep your business where it belongs!" Vegeta growled before he could stop himself, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Goku stared at him for a few moments, a frown creasing his face. "You're right I'm just a third class…but even I know things are unstable enough around here right now without the hot-headed first born son of the King to go gallivanting off to a planet we know nothing about, while the King himself is in foreign territory, which could become hostile at any moment. Not to mention leaving his vulnerable kid brother to the mercies of greedy councilmen and hostile assassins", he shot back calmly. "I suggested a small group to go scout the planet first, then we can decide from there, which they agreed on and will contact the King for his approval. Forgive me if I over stepped a line, My Prince, I was only trying to do my duty as your loyal bodyguard and servant" Goku said, his voice laced with sarcasm at the end. He scooted down and pulled the thin blanket over him, turning his back to Vegeta as he laid down. "Please show yourself out Your Highness, I would like to get some sleep now".

Vegeta stared at his back, wrapping his thoughts around Goku's explanation, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him. Of course, Goku would have to be so reasonable. Damn him! It made perfect sense of course, but he still should've been involved in the process!

He approached the bed. "Kakarotto…I...Understand. But I still should've been there! I should've been involved in the decision making process! Otherwise, how can I expect them to take me seriously when I ascend the throne!?"

Goku didn't answer, just shifted slightly under the covers. Vegeta sighed and gritted his teeth. "Stop being awkward! I'm trying to apologise here!"

"Then apologise" Goku said, his back still turned to Vegeta. Vegeta ground his teeth together, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm sorry ok!? I didn't mean to say that stuff! I just…I got angry alright?!" he said, looking away as he folded his arms.

A sharp tug on his arm made him lose balance and he toppled over with a cry onto Goku's bed, looking up red-faced at Goku, who smiled sleepily back down at him. "There, was that so hard? You're so stubborn Vegeta".

"And you're an ass!" Vegeta hissed back, face heating up more as Goku pulled him into his arms, pulling the blanket over both of them.

Yawning, Goku leaned over and blew out the candle, plunging them both into darkness. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep".

Vegeta paused then shuffled, trying to get comfortable while lying in Goku's arms, unable to keep the heat from his face at such close contact. Eventually he gave up, resolved to lying with his head tucked under Goku's chin, his face pressed into the crook of Goku's neck. He felt Goku move, then gripped the covers tightly when Goku planted a kiss on his forehead, nuzzling into Vegeta's hair. "Night Geta" he mumbled sleepily.

Vegeta blinked then smiled lightly, closing his eyes. "Goodnight Kakarotto"

* * *

Woo new chapter! This one also felt short to me, dunno what you guys think!?

Don't worry, saucy scene isn't much longer now ^_^ Have the majority of it written out already.

Please review and comment, also if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me ^_^

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Goku awoke early the next morning to birdsong and the feeling of something light brushing against his nose, tickling him unbearably. He sniffed, trying to blow whatever it was away from his nose so he could fall back asleep but the tickling persisted, becoming more insistent as his sleep fuddled mind cleared.

He shifted slightly, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he peered at his clock on the bedside table, groaning inwardly when he saw the time. 5:30 Am, barely even a full night's sleep. Goku laid his head back on the pillow, intent on sleeping a little longer when the tickling came back in full force, almost making him sneeze. Annoyed, he pulled his head back to find the source of the tickling and froze.

In his arms lay a sleeping Vegeta, his head laid in the crook of Goku's neck, his arms pulled up and crossed in front of his chest, a hand on Goku's own chest, his hair the source of Goku's ailment. Goku blinked at the image then smiled, his arms tightening ever so slightly around Vegeta's prone form, Vegeta mumbling in his sleep and leaning in to the contact subconsciously.

Gently, Goku sat up on his side and rolled Vegeta onto his back, intent on pulling his arm out from under Vegeta's shoulders so that he could get up without disturbing the Prince but Vegeta instantly rolled back onto his side and into the warmth of Goku's body, mumbling louder as he nuzzled Goku's chest.

Goku blushed, resigned to letting the insistent Prince have his way. "So stubborn, even when your asleep", he thought to himself, staring down at Vegeta in quiet awe. He felt his heart lurch as he watched his Prince sleep, so beautiful, his face taking on a look of blissful peace Goku knew he would never see while Vegeta was awake.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what they were doing was wrong, that being with the Prince was wrong. That Vegeta needed to find a mate, a strong female Saiyajin to be with, to have heirs and carry on his line. But Goku couldn't hide his feelings, had never been able to, he just wasn't built that way. How he'd been able to hold himself back this long was beyond him.

He remembered the day he came back, when he had first be taken to the council to give them his briefing. He remembered the pull of the strongest Ki, so big it drowned out everything else. He had fought every natural urge he'd had to find it, to just take off and confront it. How shocked he had been when he had been presented to the Ki itself, sat beside his ruler with an extremely furious look on its face and a bad attitude to match. Goku had kept his eyes firmly on his King during his briefing for fear of ending up gawking like an idiot at the Prince until Vegeta had spoken up, trying to disrepute him in front of their peers. He had been filled with glee at gaining Vegeta's attention, even going so far as to tease him when Vegeta had chased after him and Raditz.

Pushing back the few thin bangs that had fallen over Vegeta's face during sleep, Goku ran his fingers lightly down Vegeta's cheek, the Prince twitching slightly at the action. He had no idea when his feelings of admiration and curiosity had turned to something more and although he still wanted to fight Vegeta, it was no longer about just testing his strength against the best.

Unable to help himself, Goku leant over Vegeta and kissed him firmly on the lips, a feeling inside him that he couldn't describe filling up and overwhelming him. At first Vegeta did not stir, then slowly the Prince awoke and began to join in, kissing him back, a hand sliding up Goku's chest to cup his face.

After a moment the Prince broke the kiss, pulling back from Goku, who made a noise at the interruption. He opened his eyes and looked down at Vegeta, who looked up at him sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Kakarotto".

Goku smiled at the sleepiness of his voice. "Morning Geta. Sleep well?"

Vegeta paused and looked at Goku flatly, the sleepy look on his face now mixed with a tad of annoyance. "You're getting lazier".

Goku blinked. "What? Lazier?"

"Yes. First you drop my title, and now you can't even be bothered to pronounce my full name" he mumbled, putting a hand over his mouth as he yawned. "Soon you'll just start grunting and giving me hand gestures to get my attention like a true monkey".

Scrunching his face up, Goku answered back in the same manner. "Well, good morning to you too sunshine".

Vegeta grunted in reply then froze, finally taking in his surroundings and his position, his cheeks reddening. "We….we slept together?"

"Yes remember? I came back late, you wouldn't leave me alone, so you ended up sleeping here" Goku replied, taking Vegeta's chin in his hand and making him look at him. "You're cute when you're asleep".

"Be quiet fool" Vegeta growled, the look in his eyes softening as he looked back at Goku despite the tone of his voice. Goku shrugged. "As you wish", he said before planting another kiss on Vegeta, who flinched before melting into the contact, his arms snaking around Goku's neck as Goku hugged him firmly to his body, his kiss more insistent than the earlier one.

The two continued to kiss, a feeling over excitement and urgency beginning to well up between them. Goku instinctively rolled over, moving on top of Vegeta, who pulled up his legs to let Goku rest between them, their mouths opening during their kiss to let their tongues dance wildly together. Goku pulled his hands out from under Vegeta, using them to lean up slightly and break their kiss again, both panting as they looked at each other through lidded eyes.

"Vegeta…I…uh are you sure about this? I mean…isn't this kind of…fast?" Goku stammered, looking down at his Prince hesitantly, biting his lip. Vegeta blinked then smirked up at him. "Come now Kakarotto, don't play coy with me" he purred, grinning as he moved his arm between them to slide into Goku's boxers, the larger Saiyajin yelping as Vegeta gripped and stroked him, Goku's face flushing red. He leant up, biting Goku's ear lobe as Goku panted hotly on his shoulder. "You wanted this didn't you?"

"Mmmngh Vegeta…" Goku groaned, moving his head to kiss Vegeta again, whimpering slightly in his throat at Vegeta continued to stroke him.

A sudden knock on the door made the pair freeze, Vegeta throwing Goku off of him and onto the floor grabbing the cover and pulling it over himself. "Yes?!" he called out, then mentally slapped himself. This was Goku's room not his own!

The soldier outside the door faltered. "Prince…Vegeta?" he called out tentatively.

Vegeta swallowed. "Yes idiot! What do you want!?" he bellowed, trying to sound as haughty as he could. The guard snapped to attention, even though the door was closed and tried to gather his courage. He really didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Prince! "Your Majesty? Where is Kakarotto? Shouldn't he be guarding you?" he asked.

Vegeta threw a glance at the floor, where a very pissed off and confused Goku lay spread-eagled, staring up at the ceiling. "The fool overslept! I came here and kicked his worthless ass into the shower to change and now I'm waiting for the buffoon to finish! Now, stop wasting my time and tell me what you want?!"

The soldier wiped the sweat off his brow. Thank the good graces he wasn't in the same position Kakarotto was! Poor bastard. "Your Majesty, please inform Kakarotto that he is to escort you immediately to the council chambers as soon as possible. The council request your presence for an urgent meeting".

Vegeta blinked. An urgent meeting? The fools must've only gathered up the courage to tell him of their idiotic plans from last night. He realised he was staring at the door and snapped back to reality. "Very well. We will be there shortly! Dismissed soldier!"

The soldier sighed in relief and quickly left, pitying the idiot Kakarotto. He was sure to get a few laughs out of that from his fellow soldiers when they went drinking later!

Vegeta sighed as he felt the soldiers Ki fade away and crawled to the edge of the bed, leaning over it. "Kakarotto?"

"….Ow"

"I panicked! I thought he might come in!" Vegeta said, gripping the covers.

"And you thought it would be less conspicuous if I was on the floor in my boxers rather than in the bed in my boxers?" Goku asked deadpan, raising an eyebrow at Vegeta.

"…..Yes".

Goku sat up, rubbing his back. "And you called me coy", he mumbled, standing and stretching until he felt his joints pop, sighing in satisfaction. "Well, looks like we should get moving then".

"Yeah I guess so…" Vegeta said, sliding off the bed awkwardly, quickly disappearing into his own room.

Goku watched him go then slumped, sighing heavily as he ducked into his bathroom, treating himself to a quick and very COLD shower.

* * *

2 hours later.

Vegeta growled as they left the council chambers, stomping off down the hall towards the dining area for breakfast.

Well, that had gone as expected. He had been right in assuming that the meeting was to inform himself and Tarble of the discussion that had been held last night, and their decision. While the other council members had been apologetic in their tones towards him, Zorn's had been downright disrespectful and Vegeta was having none of it. Goku had almost used his Kaio-Ken technique in an effort to restrain Vegeta and Zorn, or face an all-out brawl in the council chambers.

After tempers had cooled, Vegeta and the council had selected their choice of soldiers to go off on this mission, Raditz being Vegeta's only choice other than Nappa, who wasn't here. In the end, Goku's brother was chosen to lead two scientist and another lower class soldier in a group to infiltrate and study the Namekian home world.

That fucking Zorn! Always trying to undermine him. Once his Father returned, Vegeta would recommend that maybe it was time for the elder councilman to "gracefully retire" from his position. Or at least put him somewhere he could not offend Vegeta' sight with his smug self-superiority.

Vegeta turned to retort to Goku about the meeting but stopped seeing the look on his face. Goku stared at his feet as they walked, a small crease in his brow as he bit his lip, clearly trying to think something through.

Good luck with that, Vegeta thought to himself, smirking at his own joke. Goku caught Vegeta watching him and started, standing straighter and looking around, as if an assailant would jump through a wall to attack them at any moment.

They reached the dining hall and walked inside, Vegeta firmly shutting the door and shooing away any cooks or waiters standing nearby. Once they were alone, he took off his scouter and switched it off, placing it on the table top, ensuring that no one would accidentally pick up on their conversation. "Ok Kakarotto, let's talk".

Goku blinked. "Talk My Lord?" he asked, taking off his scouter and turning it off when Vegeta gestured at him to do so.

"Now we've established we're alone, I want to know what's been bothering you, before your brains explode and make a mess down the back of my cape" Vegeta said, smirking as he folded his arms.

Goku frowned at his joke and looked away, suddenly looking embarrassed. "It's nothing".

Vegeta approached him, coming to a stop directly in front of him, Goku blushing at their closeness. "Is it about this morning?"

Goku's blush deepened and Vegeta guessed he'd hit the nail on the head. "Kakarotto I'm going to ask you something and you need to be honest with me ok?" Goku nodded and Vegeta pointed at him. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Goku nodded so Vegeta continued. "With a girl right?" Goku nodded again. "But not with a guy?" This time Goku lowered his head, covering his eyes with his bangs as his whole face turned red. "No". Vegeta nodded. "I see…I thought so. It's nothing to be ashamed about Kakarotto".

"I know, I just got…worried. We seem to be moving so fast and I…well…I don't know what I'm doing, I didn't want to…you know" Goku stuttered, the first time he'd been lost for words in Vegeta's opinion.

Vegeta wiped a hand over his face. "So all this time, you've just been running on instinct?" Goku nodded again and Vegeta looked away, mumbling. "Could've fooled me."

The two went quiet before Vegeta sighed. "Listen Kakarotto…does it bother you? We don't have to go any further if this isn't what you want?" Vegeta asked quietly, looking up at the other Saiyajin.

"What!? No!" Goku practically shouted at Vegeta, who flinched and backed up as Goku clenched his fists, looking at Vegeta determinedly. "I want to do this! I'm just….not sure…how".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I'm giving you a get out free card now…..it's only going to be offered once and if you take it, you never look back…change your mind?"

Goku pouted. "No deal!"

Vegeta grinned. "Idiot. Fine, tonight then" he said, grabbing his scouter as he took a seat at the table.

Goku blinked cluelessly at Vegeta, his earlier bluster gone. "Tonight? Really?"

"Why not? Unless you're backing out…"Vegeta questioned, his voice light and breezy as he re-attached the scouter. Goku glared and grabbed his scouter, sitting down across from him. "Never!" he replied vehemently, looking at Vegeta determinedly, as if they were about to do battle.

Vegeta smirked and grabbed himself some fruit. "Good! I look forward to it…Kakarotto".

* * *

Wooo! Man alive, I hope I didn't ramble on too much in this one! hehe

Look out world! Hot and spicy coming your way!

Many thanks for the wonderful reviews I've had lately! It's always such a boost to see when I'm working ^_^

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and comment!


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning! This chapter contains scenes of male x male intimacy! If your not comfortable with such things, please refrain from reading. However, if this is the moment you've been waiting for, please feel free to carry on! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Lighting the last of his three candles, Goku blew out the flame on his match then stood back to admire his handiwork. It was now late into the night, and Goku had spent the last hour tidying his room, readying it for his night with Vegeta. A wave of excitement and nervousness flowed over him and he felt the urge to run to the training hall and spar out his anxiety.

Thinking back on his experiences with the female he had…made love to…on Earth-sei, Goku had tried to recreate his first experience as best as he could. As Vegeta and he had already eaten together before going to their separate rooms, he had gone and purchased two more candles for his room, grouping them together with his other to make a more stable light source, yet keep the room dark and cosy. He had also managed to steal away from Vegeta for a short period of time, sneaking into the gardens and discreetly picking some of the more exotic flowers, using their petals to decorate his bed top and the surrounding floor with them.

Dusting off his hands, he changed out of his Saiyajin armour and suit, changing into his Gi trousers but leaving off his top and boots, deciding it was too warm for a shirt. Fidgeting, he stood and paced the room for a bit as he waited for Vegeta. He sat down on the bed before standing up to pace the room again, wringing his hands slightly. He had never felt so nervous before! Not even an opponent ten times stronger than he had made him feel this anxious.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and let it out slowly, relaxing as he did so. Opening his eyes, he wandered over to the bookshelf and hovered up slightly, smiling upon seeing the 4 star dragon ball sat serenely on its cushion, seemingly aglow with its hidden power. Cradling it gently in his hands, he brought it to his chest, feeling a wave of calm and confidence flow over him as if the ball was gracing him with its own strength. A memory came to him suddenly, of darkness and manic laughter, the smell and taste of his own blood. Of pain, so acute, every breath was agony. Screams echoed, his own name ringing in his ears, desperate and fearful. Shaking his head, he banished the thoughts and shakily returned the ball back to its cushioned pedestal, slightly thrown by the suddenness of the memory.

"Kakarotto?"

Goku turned to see Vegeta stood by the connecting door, clad in only his boxers and a vest top, watching him curiously. A wave of relief washed over him at seeing the small Prince stood there and he smiled. "Vegeta"

"What're you doing up there?" Vegeta asked, coming completely into the room and closing the door as Goku lowered himself to the floor. Goku didn't answer, instead walking up to Vegeta and pulling him into a tight hug, burrowing his face into the smaller Saiyajins shoulder, instantly comforted by his presence.

Vegeta blinked, his face heating up at Goku's half nakedness, before nervously patting Goku on the back, in what he hoped, was a comforting gesture. "Kakarotto? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing I just…really needed this" Goku mumbled into his shoulder, squeezing him slightly. After a few moments he straightened, keeping his hands on Vegeta's side, unknowingly gripping onto him. "Where have you been? I thought you weren't going to come…"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I took a shower and made sure nobody was around before I decided it was ok to come in". He paused, looking at Goku questioningly. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look it…are you having second thoughts?"

"What!? No! Of course not!" Goku said defensively, letting go of Vegeta. "I was just….worried and its late is all!"

Vegeta watched him critically. "…I know you're hiding something from me…I'll let it slide for now, but don't think I'll just let it go altogether!" he said, pointing warningly at Goku, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward, pulling Vegeta to him again.

"Ok, Ok fine! I get it!" he said, leaning and cupping Vegeta's cheek, who blushed at the close quarters, lidding his eyes. "So…."

"So…" Vegeta replied, biting his lip he looked up into the larger Saiyajin's eyes. He broke their contact and moved away towards the bed, about to make a remark when he saw the petals and candles. "What…what the..."

"Oh! Do you like it? I wanted to surprise you so I thought I would…Vegeta?" Goku blinked, pausing in his explanation when he noticed Vegeta's face darkening. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta spluttered. "What's wrong!? Look at this! What am I, some woman to be romanced!? What story telling drivel did you read to come up with this….ridiculousness!?" Vegeta practically yelled, pointing wildly at the decorated surroundings.

Goku stared at him blankly before drooped, sitting on the bed despondently. "I'm sorry I just….thought you'd like it. This is how it was for me for my first time so I thought it would be nice to….uh…" he ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the floor, going quiet.

Vegeta watched Goku, wanting to kiss him, slap him and roll his eyes at the same time. The romantic fool! As Goku sat before him, his face full of regret, Vegeta wiped a hand over his face, feeling like a gigantic asshole. He sighed and walked forward, giving Goku a quick kiss on the lips, making him blink at Vegeta in surprise. "Idiot. Just….be a little more discreet next time ok?"

Goku lit up, a wide smile on his face. "Ok! I promise!" he said, excitement lacing his voice, Vegeta trying to hide his smile. He leaned in, lidding his eyes as he ran his hand through Goku's hair. "You're such a sentimental fool…" he whispered, gripping Goku's hair and gently pulling Goku's head back before nibbling along his jawline, his other hand moving to stroke the younger Saiyajin through his Gi pants, the younger Saiyajin hardening instantly at his caress.

Goku's eyes lidded as Vegeta touched him, licking his lips as his breath caught, gripping the bed covers in excitement. He turned his head towards Vegeta and captured his lips, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure from both Saiyajin's. Vegeta gripped him slightly harder then pulled back, breaking their contact to pull off his shirt. "Ok Kakarotto, seeing as it's your first time, I've decided to let you have me".

Goku blinked, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. "Let me have you?"

"Yes. As you're inexperienced, I decided it was better if you were…shall we say, on top, this time around, so that you're not too out of your comfort zone?"

"Oh! Um…ok". Goku scratched his head. "So what do I do?"

Vegeta smirked. "…Nothing at all" he soothed, leaning in close before pushing Goku harshly in the shoulder, making him fall back onto the bed, his legs draped over the side as he climbed on top of him, straddling the younger Saiyajin's hips. He smirked down at him, running his hands over Goku's muscled chest as he ground himself against Goku's lap, feeling the young Saiyajin's hardness beneath him. "Just follow my lead".

Goku nodded, running his hands nervously over Vegeta's thighs as the Prince began to untie his sash, pulling it off him. He leant over, capturing Goku's mouth with his own to share a tender kiss before pulling away to kiss his jawline and chin, trailing kisses down his neck to his chest, lingering momentarily to worry Goku's nipple with his tongue, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his bodyguard. He continued his path, Goku flinching slightly when Vegeta playfully bit his ribs, pulling away Goku's Gi pants and boxers, freeing his erection as he descended, scooting off the bed. Kneeling between Goku's legs, he threw the clothing to one side and took off his own, the two now completely naked. Vegeta sat up on his knees, sliding his hands over the other Saiyajin's pale skin, Goku sat up slightly watching him, a look of apprehension on his face.

Lidding his eyes, he leant in and nipped the tender flesh of Goku's thigh, drawing a yelp from him and a flush of heat lighting up his cheeks. He moved up further and further, dropping kisses here and there before coming face to face with Goku's erection, slowly licked up the length of the shaft, from stem to tip, taking the head into his mouth when he reached it. A moan escaped Goku as Vegeta's mouth engulfed him, flopping back onto the bed as he closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the tight heat of Vegeta's mouth.

Vegeta slowly moved his tongue over Goku's penis, taking in more and more each time as he sucked, tightening his lips around the shaft as the excitement grew inside Goku, who could not help but squirm under Vegeta's touch.

Vegeta ran his hands over Goku's body, gently dragging his nails down over Goku's stomach, Goku gripping the bed sheets as Vegeta bobbed his head up and down, moving quicker as his own excitement grew.

"Ungh! Ve…Vegeta" Goku breathed, hips twitching as he tried to fight back the urge to thrust upwards. Vegeta opened his eyes, panting as he moved his mouth away, gently stroking Goku instead.

"So…enjoying yourself yet?" he purred, smirking at little at the expression of glazed delight on his bodyguard's face.

Goku looked up at Vegeta then suddenly grabbed him, pulling Vegeta on top of him, who cried out in surprise before Goku smothered his mouth with his own, his kiss desperate as he clung to Vegeta, his hands gripping Vegeta almost painfully.

Vegeta kissed him back almost as urgently before trying to pull away, "Kakarotto..." he panted into Goku's mouth as Goku tried to capture his mouth again. "Kakarotto…calm down…"

"Nngh…Vegeta…I need you…I need you now" Goku breathed, his head clouded by the heat and ecstasy. Kissing Vegeta had been heaven enough but having Vegeta orally pleasure him…Goku had been sure he would burst had he continued on!

Vegeta sat up, pushing Goku back when he tried to kiss him. "Fool! Calm down I said…I need to prepare first otherwise it'll hurt more" he said firmly, re-straddling Goku's lap.

"Prepare?" Goku asked, a curious look taking over his features, though his hands still twitched to grab at Vegeta. He watched as Vegeta stroked himself, biting his lip as pre-cum spilled slightly from Vegeta's tip. "…May I?"

Vegeta looked up at him then moved his hand away, sighing and tilting his head back as Goku took hold and began to stroke him gently, gripping Goku's thighs as the pleasure began to fill him. Goku watched him through lidded eyes, leaning into kiss him, pushing his tongue into Vegeta's mouth, encouraging him to play.

Vegeta reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Goku's neck and clutching his hair as Goku began to quicken his strokes, spilling more pre-cum from his erection, covering Goku's hand.

Vegeta broke the kiss, putting a hand on Goku's, stopping him. "There…there that's…that's enough".  
Goku pouted, Vegeta smirking at the expression, feeling breathless. He sat up slightly and guided Goku's hand beneath him, manoeuvring him to his spot. He closed his eyes as Goku's finger lightly touched him. "There…"

Goku nodded and instinctively pushed a finger inside, Vegeta hissing from the pleasurable pain before moving his own hand away to grip Goku's hair instead. Goku lidded his eyes, and began to move his finger in and out reflexively, pausing only to push a second digit inside, a small smile on his face as he felt Vegeta's grip on his hair tighten, his face a mask of pleasure. He leant up to nibble Vegeta's jawline as he moved his hand, twisting his fingers every now and then to increase the pleasure, Vegeta letting out a low moan.

"Ka…ngh! Kakarotto! I…I can't…" Vegeta groaned, Goku needing no more than that. Pulling his fingers swiftly away, he pulled Vegeta closer to him with one hand, moving his erection into place before thrusting upwards, Vegeta clapping a hand over his mouth as he cried out, almost ripping Goku's hair out with the other as Goku moaned in pleasure at the tightness that enveloped him.

The two sat joined together for a moment, adjusting to the feeling of each other. Letting go of Goku's hair, Vegeta cupped his face and softly kissed him, the urgency from earlier gone. Goku closed his eyes and kissed back, sliding his hands over Vegeta's thighs, cupping his buttocks. As they kissed, Vegeta began to slowly move up and down, Goku's grip on his rear tightening, massaging the flesh as he gasped into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta growled in his throat as he rode Goku, the pleasure communicating itself to him, making him move quicker as it overtook the pain, loosing himself to the sensations that flowed through him. Goku moaned loudly, panting into Vegeta's mouth as his hips jerked upwards slightly, wanting to move alongside Vegeta.

Unable to take it much longer, Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta and rolled him onto his back, putting himself on top, groaning loudly as he pushed himself more deeply into Vegeta, who stifled the urge to cry out loudly, gripping Goku's back and digging in his nails.

As Goku began to thrust into him, Vegeta pulled his legs up and wrapped them around Goku's back, putting his heels into Goku's ass cheeks to urge him on. Goku laid his head on Vegeta's shoulder, panting heavily as Vegeta kissed his neck and shoulders, their skin slick with sweat as they moved against each other. Goku lifted his head to kiss Vegeta, who kissed back before biting his lip hard, Goku crying out and thrusting more deeply into Vegeta out of spite. Vegeta gasped, letting go of Goku's lip and arched his back, pushing his head back into the mattress. "Oh gods Kakarotto!" he breathed, clawing at Goku's back, drawing small trails of blood.

"Vege….Vegeta! I…Oh…I'm…I'm gonna…" Goku whimpered, slowing his thrusts as he felt his climax nearing, pushing himself deeper as he slowed, pulling himself out to the tip only to push his full shaft back in, penetrating him fully.

Vegeta bit his lip, taking his legs from Goku's back and planting his feet on the bed, moving his hips time with Goku's thrusts. "Just…just a…a bit…longer".

Using one arm to lean up with, Goku reached between them and began to rub Vegeta's erection, trying to move it in time with his own thrusts. Vegeta reached up and gripped Goku's hair with one hand, using the other to cover his mouth as he cried out, releasing himself all over his own stomach and Goku's hand, Goku continuing his strokes until he felt he was reaching his own climax. Letting go to lean up fully, he thrust quickly as he came, shuddering with each thrust as he slowed before stopping completely, his arms shaking as the last shots of adrenaline coursed through him.

The two panted heavily from exhaustion, their bodies slick and sticky. Goku took a deep breath then winced as he slowly pulled out from Vegeta, who gasped at the feeling of Goku leaving him. Goku laid next to him, hissing slightly before pulling Vegeta to him, nuzzling him lightly. He looked down at Vegeta, who stared at the canopy above Goku's bed. "You ok Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't answer, closing his eyes instead, his breathing becoming steadier as he relaxed, his heart pounding like a drum. "That was…intense". Goku blinked than smiled. "Yeah…really intense. Image doing that after a fight…or even during!" he said, his voice taking on an excited tone as Vegeta looked up at him incredulously then chuckled, Goku looking at him innocently. "What?"

"Nothing…nothing at all" Vegeta sighed "For someone who's had no previous experience, you certainly seemed to know what you were doing" he smirked, Goku shrugging in reply, a small smile on his own face. "Instinct?" he said, Vegeta nodding in agreement, feeling a sudden chill overcome him as his body back to steadily come down from its high. He shuddered and stretched, breaking away from Goku's embrace to sit on the edge of the bed before standing, wincing at the slight pain in his rear when he noticed he had petals stuck to him, brushing them off annoyed. Goku sat up, watching Vegeta, yawning slightly as he noticed the candles were almost out, flickering as they got closer to the wick end. As Vegeta made to stand, Goku reached out, clutching his wrist, Vegeta raising an eyebrow. "Don't go…please?"

Vegeta paused and looked over, raising his eyebrow. "I won't…I just need the bathroom"

"Promise you'll come back?" Goku asked, his voice unknowingly timid along with a pleading expression plastered on his face. Vegeta blinked then smirked, leaning in to kiss the younger Saiyajin. "Don't be a fool", he said as he pulled his hand out of Goku's grip, moving to grab his discarded boxers from the floor. "I'm going to the bathroom, not another planet Kakarotto".

Goku huffed and sat back, folding his arms watching Vegeta as he disappeared into the bathroom. Sliding under the covers, Goku fought against the overwhelming urge to close his eyes, tiredness creeping up on him as he waited. He yawned and sank back, straining to keep his eyes open as he heard the water running.

Finished cleaning up, Vegeta pulled on his boxers and exited the bathroom, blinking upon seeing a snoring Goku slouched in bed, losing his battle with his exhaustion. Smirking, he climbed in beside him and pulled the Saiyajin into an embrace, Goku's head resting on his chest, chuckling when spied petals stuck in his hair and on his back. Goku smiled in his sleep, subconsciously hearing the beating of Vegeta's heart and cuddled in closer, nuzzling the Prince's chest. Vegeta watched him sleep for a few moments, stroking the younger Saiyajin's hair, the motion comforting both of them. Feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him, Vegeta yawned then turned, blowing out the candle before settling into the bed, holding tightly onto Goku as he drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

PHEW! This one was looong! Over 3k words! lol! Hope everybody liked it, I re-wrote it at least five times (sweatdrops) Still don't think it's my best, but I was worried about rambling on so voila!

Thank you so much to all your wonderful comments! I only hope I've done you justice (nervous) hehe!

Don't forget to please review and comment! Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Vegeta awoke the next morning to a dead weight on his chest and the sound of soft snores emanating from below. He blinked and rubbed an eye, slightly disorientated by the unfamiliar surroundings before remembering what had happened the night before.

Smiling to himself, he glanced down at the mop of unruly hair that lay but a few centimetres away, a look of absolute contentment on his bodyguard's face as he slept. Lidding his eyes, Vegeta tilted his head, studying Goku as he slept, his features seemingly delicate and flawless in the early morning light. But Vegeta knew that, behind this friendly, calm exterior, beat the heart of a true warrior. Vegeta bit his lip. He wanted so very much to fight Goku one on one, to really put himself and the younger Saiyajin to the test. He knew Goku would be a formidable opponent, he could sense it right to his very bones.

Leaning forward, he softly kissed the top of Goku's head, running his fingers through his bodyguard's hair. He could get used to waking up like this.

As Goku began to stir Vegeta went still, wanting to watch the young Saiyajin as he awoke to a new day. His eyes fluttered, eyelashes tickling Vegeta's chest as they flickered lightly against his skin. He blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the morning, scrunching up his nose as he yawned, lifting his head to rub an eye. Looking around the room, he blinked and looked down at his substitute pillow in confusion. He followed the skin up and up till he was looking up at Vegeta, who was trying to stifle a laugh at the sleepy expression on the others face. "Morning".

Goku blinked then grinned widely, leaning up more. "Morning! Sleep well?"

Vegeta ran a finger down the side of Goku's face, coming to a stop under his chin. "Very. Although there's one thing that'll really make this day better".

"Oh? What?" Goku questioned, staring up at Vegeta with that adoring, clueless look on his face. Vegeta smirked then leaned in, capturing Goku's mouth in a soft kiss, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss before pulling back, raising an eyebrow at him. Goku blinked rapidly then grinned up at him. "Ah! I get it! Well then, I know an even better way to start the day!"

"Oh you do? Please enlighten me" Vegeta answered, his tone light as he played along. Goku's grin turned into a smirk as he lidded his eyes before scooting down, disappearing under the bedclothes. Vegeta blinked, sitting up slightly as he watched Goku disappear then jolted, hissing in surprise as Goku took him into his mouth, flopping back onto the pillows with a moan of pleasure.

This he could DEFINITELY get used to.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Vegeta made his way down to the dining hall for breakfast, his cape swooshing behind him as an eager Goku followed close behind, unable to keep the wide grin from his face. They entered the room and took their seats, the servants filling the table before them then leaving them to their breakfast with no sign of Tarble or Turles yet.

Goku began to eat with his usual gusto, glancing at Vegeta every now and again as he ate while Vegeta ate slowly, savouring the hot delicious food before him. "Kakarotto" he said warningly, with barely even a glance in Goku's direction.

"What? Am not doing anything?" Goku asked innocently, a grin on his face as he chewed.

Vegeta lidded his eyes, placing more food onto his plate. "We've already discussed this. We need to stay discreet remember?"

"I know I know I'm just…." Goku replied, shrugging happily. Vegeta sighed, taking a sip of warm wine. Goku peered over at him, watching as Vegeta settled back into his chair, then smirked as he leant over, licking Vegeta's ear sensually from lobe to tip.

Vegeta stiffened, a flush coming over his face as a chill went up his spine, his tail fur sticking out at the sensation. He swatted at Goku who dodged Vegeta's flailing fist, laughing delightedly at Vegeta's reaction. "Bastard! Stop it!"

There was a quiet knock at the door, Tarble and Turles entering, Tarble raising an eyebrow as he took his seat across from Vegeta. "Good Morning".

Vegeta grunted in reply, turning back to his meal, his face still flushed as Goku waved a greeting, swallowing his food. "Morning Tarble. Turles".

Turles nodded a reply, helping himself to the meals set out before him. "So, I'm assuming we'll be heading straight to the control room when we've finished here, correct?"

Vegeta and Goku stared at Turles as if he'd grown another head. "What? What for?"

Turles looked at Goku in the same manner. "You don't know?! Is there something wrong with your scouter?"

"My scouter?" Goku blinked and pulled the device off his head, examining it before grinning in embarrassment. "Oops! I turned it off and forgot to turn it back on!"

The others looked at him in horror as he turned it back on, grimacing as an angry voice made itself known. "Oi Raditz! I'm sorry I…yes, yes…ah…excuse me a moment" Goku grinned sheepishly as he left the table, apologising profusely into his scouter as he walked away to stand in a corner of the room, Vegeta groaning as he hid his face. He glanced up at Turles. "So what's going on?"

Turles tilted his head, glancing at Goku who was rubbing the back of his head as he talked to Raditz. "I received a communications message this morning, telling me that I needed to accompany Prince Tarble to the control room after breakfast". He sighed, moving the food around on his plate. "I wasn't informed of why though. Maybe Kakarotto will learn something from his brother".

Goku returned to the table, a sheepish grin on his face as he took his seat, Vegeta turning to him instantly. "Well?"

"Ahh well Raditz wasn't happy that my scouter was off…said it was extremely irresponsible of me to do so in case you were attacked again", he said, attention diverting as the scent of food reached him again. He moved to grab some when Vegeta grabbed his chin, making Goku look at him, trying to hold back his temper. "Dammit Kakarotto stop thinking with your stomach! Why do they want us there?!" he hissed.

"There's been a message from the King's squadron on Earth-sei…the King wants to talk to you and Tarble personally when your available" Goku answered, blinking at Vegeta who examined him for a moment before releasing his face, Goku rubbing his cheeks as he pouted at Vegeta for his rough treatment.

Vegeta sighed and pushed his chair back, looking at Tarble and Turles, who were staring at him. "Well no time like the present. Shall we?"

* * *

Moments later Vegeta and Tarble were seated in the control room, Goku and Turles taking their respective places behind their charges, Vegeta tapping his finger impatiently as he waited for the signal from the King's reconnaissance crew to come through, the room empty apart from the foursome as the King's request. Having already sent their signal, they had to wait for a receiving signal to be able to open a line of communication between the squad and Bejita-sei, due to the distance between the two planets, which annoyed the hell out of Vegeta. Hadn't Zorn told them he had an open line of communication with King Bejita's squad at all times? He made a mental note to bring it up at the next meeting.

A beeping noise blared in the room, a red light flashing to indicate the signal had been reached. Vegeta turned on the communication screen, bowing when King Bejita appearing moments later. "Your Majesty. It is a pleasure to see you doing well".

King Bejita nodded at Vegeta, taking his time to look at the others, who bowed graciously. "Many thanks for your concern. I am also relieved to see you all still in good health" he turned to Vegeta. "Especially you Vegeta. I was told of the recent assassination attempt on your life. It seems I was not misplaced in appointing Kakarotto as your bodyguard". He turned to look at Goku, a small smirk on his face. "My thanks to you Kakarotto, for keeping your future King safe. I shall see to it that you are suitably rewarded for your efforts on my return".

Goku bowed. "It was nothing My Lord. I expect no rewards for my duty".

"Nethertheless, you shall have it. Now, to press on", the King sat back, crossing his legs, a thoughtful look on his face. "I have gathered you here to inform you that, we will be returning from our journey sooner than previously stated".

Vegeta felt his stomach drop, an icy chill running over his body. "You're….returning early?"

"Yes. My scientists and I have agreed that we have seen enough, although a few had decided they would like to stay out the full two months before returning. Nappa and I however, had decided only to finish out the month before returning" he paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "It has also been agreed that the King of Earth's daughter and a small company of hers will be accompanying us back to Bejita-sei. The King has expressed in learning about our culture but cannot leave the planet, as he has no heir apparent. Therefore, as a show of trust between our two species, I have agreed to let her accompany our company back to our planet".

The room filled with silence, Vegeta trying to keep the shock from his expression, a sinking feeling overcoming him. There was something more behind this. He didn't know what, but something wasn't right. "Why not leave his daughter to rule in his stead as you have?" he questioned, keeping his voice light with curiosity.

King Bejita shrugged at him, trying to mask his true intentions. "In accordance with Earth customs, it is men who hold the line of succession, not women. Therefore, the Princess has not been taught the proper intricacies of how to rule, only to marry and breed".

Vegeta's eyes widened but he quickly smothered it, looking away. "I see. We will make the proper arrangements. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

The King thought for a moment then snapped his fingers. "Ah yes! The Namek excursion". He nodded at Goku. "Kakarotto put forward an excellent argument in why you shouldn't attend and I have agreed for a small reconnaissance to go ahead and gather Intel. However, once they and I have arrived back, I would like us all to sort through their findings. You will then proceed with a small squadron of your own to meet and negotiate with the leader of the Namekians". The King raised an eyebrow. "What do you say?"

Vegeta barely hesitated. "I accept of course. I wasn't exactly happy at being left out of earlier talks in regards to this Namekian plan", he said, trying to keep the growl from his tone as he glanced back at Goku, who rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to dissuade Vegeta's attention from himself.

King Bejita nodded. "I am aware of your feelings and I have also informed Zorn that he was not in the right in keeping this from you. However, the matter has been settled and I expect no more hostilities…from either of you". His expression never changed, although his tone said as much as any words could. Vegeta huffed, King Bejita taking it as a sign of agreement and sitting up. "Well then this concludes this meeting. I will contact you again before we depart from Earth-sei".

Taking a moment to look at each one, the King saluted them, Vegeta and Tarble saluting back while Goku and Turles bowed low before he cut the connection, the tension in the room instantly dissipating.

Vegeta sat back heavily in his seat, closing his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. Tarble stood, heaving a sigh. "I'm going to the labs…see you later?"

Vegeta waved his hand in Tarble's direction, Tarble shrugging and waving to Goku as he exited, Turles trailing behind him, seemingly in deep thought. Goku watched them go before turning to Vegeta, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored him for a moment before standing, leaving the room as the usual personnel filed back in, resuming their duties. Goku followed, raising an eyebrow when Vegeta bypassed the training halls, instead going straight back to his room. Following the Prince inside, he shut the door as Vegeta flopped onto his bed, staring at the canopy above his bed. He shuffled awkwardly, standing by the door before walking up to the bed, peering down at Vegeta. "Vegeta? Everything ok?"

Vegeta snorted, turning his gaze to Goku, studying him for several moments before reaching up, grabbing the young Saiyajin's armour, pulling him down on top of him to plant a fiery kiss on his lips. Goku fell down with a yelp, trying to minimize his landing so that he didn't hurt Vegeta when he landed on him, blinking in surprise as the Prince kissed him. He kissed back before breaking the kiss, leaning up from Vegeta. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

Vegeta looked at him, a sad grin on his face. "Don't you get it Kakarotto? That Earthling Princess…she's not coming to learn about our culture?"

Goku blinked. "She's not? But I thought…"

Vegeta shook his head. "That's the cover my Father's concocted but it's not his true intention. I saw through it straight away. Kakarotto, he wants me to marry her".

* * *

Ooooh dun dun duuuun! Is it over before its begun!?

Haha don't be silly! There's plenty more to go "wink"

A big thank you to all my new followers and favoriters! And for all the wonderful comments! Hope you're all still enjoying the ride!

Please don't forget to review and comment! Thanks for reading ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Wait…wuh? Marriage?" Goku blinked as he sat back, not having to fake the surprise on his face. "What makes you think that?"

Vegeta sat up sighing, a slight expression of sadness on his face. "C'mon Kakarotto, bringing the unwed Princess of Earth-sei here to learn about our 'culture'? Pfft! The notion of such a thing is laughable. No, there's no other reason she'd come here. My Father wishes us to wed".

Goku looked away, sitting hunched over on the side of the bed. "Wow that's just…wow".

Vegeta waited for Goku to say more, sighing when he didn't. Standing, he pulled of his cape and folded it up, placing it on the bed. "Dammit I need to relax. Come on, were going to the bathhouse".

Goku looked up. "Bathhouse? The palace has a bathhouse?"

Vegeta nodded, rolling his shoulders as he moved to exit the room, Goku following. The Prince stalked along the hallways, nodding slightly at anyone who greeted them but generally ignoring the populace, seemingly deep in thought. Goku watched him walk, his own thoughts reeling through his head as they travelled.

They suddenly turned a corner, coming upon a part of the palace Goku hadn't come across before. The air turned humid, the heat washing over them like a tide. A wooden platform divided a small lake, flowering lily-pads floating serenely on top of the water, giving passage to two, what looked like, slatted saloon doors. Vegeta walked up to them, pushing one aside as he entered, holding it open for Goku before letting it swing shut.

The room they had entered was littered with potted exotic plants, a desk the only piece of furniture in sight, seated at the rear wall between two open hallways which led off deeper into the complex. A female Saiyajin was seated behind the desk looking over some papers as they entered, standing and bowing immediately when she saw the Prince. She was extremely petite and willowy for a Saiyajin, Goku figuring her small stature as the reason she had been sectioned to work in a bathhouse, rather than train as a warrior. Being so slight, he knew that she would be incredibly light on her feet and couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't train her to use this advantage, seeing it as an incredible waste of potential but then shrugged it away, reminding himself that he was unfortunately not in a position to change the military's way of thinking.

A smile curved up on her lips as she greeted them, her long dark hair braided back neatly. "Sire, you honour our humble bathhouse with your presence. And you bring a guest". Her bright eyes turned to Goku, looking him over from head to toe appraisingly, Goku feeling a blush heating his face at her scrutiny. "Will you be wanting any of our treatments today Your Highness?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Were just here to relax Saya, and I would like it if no one disturbs us today". He gave her a pointed look, a look of understanding flashing across her face before she smiled again, bowing to him.  
"Of course sire. If you and your companion would follow me?" Turning, Saya began to walk down the corridor to the right, Vegeta and Goku following. They walked in silence down several winding hallways before coming to a small changing room, a long bench at the centre of the room, doorways leading to the changing rooms themselves spaced around it.

Saya pointed towards the doors. "Please remove your clothing and use one of the towels provided to cover your modesty. An assistant will be along shortly to store your clothes for you while you enjoy our facilities. Should you need anything at any point, or you wish to leave, please ring the bell and an assistant will attend your needs". She looked at Goku. "When you have finished dressing, please proceed to the exit to your left, which will take you to the soldiers' heat springs".

Vegeta shook his head. "He will be staying with me Saya. As my bodyguard, he must go where I go. So it was decreed by King Bejita and the council". Vegeta spat out the last part of the sentence, trying to brush off the hostility in his voice by removing his boots.  
Saya nodded, unfazed. "Certainly Your Majesty. Please do not hesitate to let me know if there is anything you need". With another low bow, Saya swept away, disappearing back up the winding hallways.

Vegeta left his boots on the centre bench, moving into one of the changing booths to undress. Goku moved awkwardly into another, shutting the door before changing. Not knowing where to leave his things, he left them in a pile in a corner, wrapping the towel provided around his waist before venturing out. He paused at the two exits, struggling to decide whether he should take the left exit or not before remembering Vegeta's words to Saya and moving off down the right.

Goku blinked as he exited to an open air hot springs, boulders sectioning off areas of the springs for large or small parties, a tall wooden fence separating them completely from what Goku assumed would be the soldier's springs. Blossom trees were scattered around, their willowy branches draping their leaves and flowers almost to the floor, giving the area a calm and serene look. Steam rose from the water but Goku could barely feel the heat from where he stood at the door. He noticed a table next to the doorway, a bell stood upright on it which he guessed is what was used to summon the 'assistants'.

Unwrapping his towel from his waist, he stepped closer to the pool and dropped his towel to the side, hissing as he stepped into the hot water. Taking a few minutes to get used to the temperature, Goku sighed and fully immersed himself in the water, a wave of relief washing over him. He dunked his head under the water, revelling in the warmth that engulfed him then breached, closing his eyes as he sat back against the stones.

He heard the patter of feet on stone and opened his eyes, turning his head expecting to see Vegeta, blinking in surprise at seeing a female Saiyajin standing cautiously a few feet away from where he sat, a white robe wrapped tightly around her. He sat up, water sloshing about slightly as he looked up at her. "Erm…can…can I help you?"

She knelt on the tiled floor beside his head and bowed lowly, her hair an unusual fair brown colour rather than then dark brown or black colouring Saiyajins usually had. "Mistress Saya sent me to ask if there is anything I can do appease you?"

"A…appease?" Goku stuttered, her sudden appearance having thrown him. The woman sat back up and began to undo her robe sash, shamelessly pulling it open to reveal creamy pale skin and small pert breasts. Goku flushed brightly, yelping when she began to let the robe drop from her shoulders, quickly grabbing its edges and pulling it back up, clutching it tightly together to conceal her. "Ack! What're you doing!? I don't….don't…"

The woman tilted her head at him curiously, gently putting her hands over his. "Am I not satisfactory for you? Would you like me to send another?"

"What?! Another!? No! No no I don't ahh…need 'appeasing' ok!?" he stammered, trying to ignore the feeling of her breasts being squashed under his fists, the flimsy material of the robe the only thing stopping their skin to skin contact.

"Kakarotto?"

Goku and the woman looked over to the owner of the voice, Goku almost weak with relief upon seeing Vegeta watching them, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Vegeta! There you are!"

"What's going on here? I specified that we were not to be disturbed" Vegeta said curtly, folding his arms in annoyance as the woman moved herself out of Goku's clutches, bowing low to Vegeta.  
"Forgive me my Prince, Mistress Saya sent me to enquire if your…bodyguard…was interested in our relaxation therapies" she said, her voice humble with reverence.

Vegeta huffed, dropping his towel on the floor besides Goku's before wading into the heated water, barely showing any acknowledgement to the scalding water. "Well as you can clearly see he isn't. Now leave us, I won't tolerate any more disturbances understood?"

The woman bowed again then stood, hurrying away quickly, clutching her robe to her as she disappeared from view. Goku sighed in relief, sinking back into the heat. "Phew! Thank goodness you showed up! I dunno what would have happened if you hadn't, she didn't seem to want to take no for an answer!"

Vegeta laid his head back against the rocks, staring up at the sky above them. "Don't be so soft Kakarotto…" He paused then looked over at Goku, who was trying not to pout. "Why didn't you take her up on her offer anyway? I would've given you some privacy…"

Goku blinked, looking at Vegeta like he'd spoken a foreign language. "What? Why would I? She wasn't that attractive…besides…what about…us?" His voice lowered, despite the fact he couldn't detect the slightest hint of Ki around. "Last night….and this morning?"

Vegeta sighed and sat up, looking at Goku seriously. "Kakarotto…we should give this up before it has even begun. I mean, nothing was ever destined to come of it anway, we may as well stop before it goes any further…" he trailed off, hating to say the words but knowing full well it was the right thing to do.

Goku hesitated a moment before paddling over to Vegeta, stopping in front of him, his own expression just as serious. "Vegeta…no".

"…No?"

"No". He sat up, the water sloshing around them as he folded his arms. "I refuse"

Vegeta scoffed. "Refuse? You can't refuse, this isn't an offer".

"Yes I can and I am doing". His expression softened as he moved closer. "Vegeta, you can't expect me to just….give up. That's not who I am…I'm not built that way".

"Kakarotto don't be ridiculous! When my father returns not only will my whole life be put back under the spotlight, but I WILL be expected to marry! I'm the Prince!" Vegeta fumed, looking away. "If he found out about us…about what we've done...even if it was a one-time thing, you would be imprisoned! Maybe even executed". He closed his eyes, his voice bitter. "It's frowned upon for someone of my standing to be caught messing with low-class females….but dalliances with low-class males? Especially ones who are supposed to be protecting me!? I can't even imagine what they would do…"

Goku bit his lip, turning Vegeta to face him. "I'm sorry Vegeta but I can't…don't ask me to just…give you up". He cupped Vegeta's face in his hands. "Because I can't…I won't…no matter what happens".

Vegeta smiled sadly. "Kakarotto that's just foolish. We've only been together twice! Barely a kiss more than that! You can't be so…infatuated after such a small space of time".

"Why not? Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Goku stared at Vegeta, stroking Vegeta's cheeks softly with his thumbs as they looked at each, his eyes open and honest. "I might be naïve…foolish or whatever else you think I am! But I'm honest enough to admit what I feel inside…and I knew from the moment I kissed you…" He lidded his eyes, leaning in, his lips brushing against Vegeta's. "I just….knew…"

Vegeta closed his eyes and completed the kiss despite the turmoil he felt instead, the teasing feeling of Goku's lips brushing against his own unbearable. He gripped Goku's wrists, needing something to anchor him as Goku's kiss sent his senses awry, his body instinctive in its reactions. He moved himself closer, arching his body against Goku's as their kiss became fevered, suddenly uncaring if anyone came across them or not. He could feel a vibration coming from somewhere, only to realise that it was Goku purring, the rumbling sound coming from his chest.

They broke away, staring lustfully at one another as each panted heavily, excitement taking over. Goku moved to sit against the wall and pulled Vegeta atop of him, trailing his hands over his Prince's slick skin as Vegeta leaned down to kiss him again, running his fingers through Goku's gravity defying hair.

Opening his mouth Goku's tongue played with Vegeta's, increasing his already rock hard arousal. He slipped one hand beneath the water, cupping Vegeta's ass cheek as he slipped a finger inside him, Vegeta growling as they kissed. Not even two minutes later and Vegeta pushed away Goku's hand, plunging his own hand beneath the water's surface to find Goku and position him, pushing himself onto his shaft almost insistently, twin groans of pleasure erupting from them both.

As Vegeta began to slowly move up and down on top of him, Goku hugged him close, his face buried in Vegeta's chest as he tried to stifle his own cries. He looked up at Vegeta whose cheeks were flushed as he bit his lip, lidding his eyes as he met Goku's gaze. Goku tilted his head up to Vegeta, running his tongue along Vegeta's lips. "My Prince….my own. I…I don't want anyone else…just you. I belong to you Vegeta…and your mine. I won't let anyone else have you".

Vegeta blinked, almost losing his rhythm as Goku spoke, gripping Goku slightly tighter. No one had ever spoken to him in such a…possessive way. It was startling….and incredibly arousing. As Goku kissed him, he concentrated on kissing back, which helped keep the stupid grin that tried to overwhelm him off his face.

No. He wouldn't let him go either.  
Goku was his.  
And there was no way in hell he would give him up.

* * *

Phew! Another chappie out the way! Not as long as the others but I like to try and get these "in between" chapters out of the way as quick as possible so I can get to the meat of the story.

Was going to reply to some reviews in this chapter but I decided to save it and start replying to reviews from Chapter 20 onwards! So if you have any questions or theories, just review and comment! I might tell you if your right or not :P

Again, thanks for all your wonderful comments! Chapter 18 made me laugh hehe

Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The weeks passed by in what felt like the blink of an eye, Vegeta and Goku spending almost every waking minute together and sleeping beside each other the rest of the time.  
In the time since King Bejita's video call and their trip to the bathhouse, Vegeta had conferred with the council, making plans and setting decisions into motion for the Earth-sei party that would be arriving. It was decided that the day the party arrived, introductions would be made followed by escorting the party members to their respective rooms, as both the Earth-sei guests and King Bejita's squadron would be exhausted after the strenuous trip. The following day would consist of a tour of the grounds and meetings with the Council and other high standing members, with a banquet to be held in the evening. After that, it would be up to the guests to decide.

It was now the day before King Bejita and his party were due to land with the whole palace seemingly quiet, as if everyone wished to enjoy the few precious moments before the inevitable chaos ensued. Vegeta sighed as he laid back against the headboard of Goku's bed, clad in his boxers and a vest top, taking a mouthful of wine. After the latest meeting in which they and the council had decided upon how the food should be served at the banquet, he had stolen some wine from the kitchens and brought it back to drink in the comfort of their own rooms, Goku chastising him at every point. The larger Saiyajin in question sat on the floor, clad in naught else but his Gi pants. He leant against the bed as he polished his boots and ignored Vegeta, still smarting over the Prince's earlier theft. He held the boot up to the light, pleased with the outcome then set it aside, picking up the other and beginning the process over.

Vegeta looked over at him, bored out of his mind and moved to lay on the bed, his chin resting upon Goku's shoulder as he dangled the cup lightly over the edge of the bed. "Kakarotto, your boots look fine. Come have some wine".

Goku ignored him, spitting onto the toe of his boot and rubbing it vigorously with the cloth, Vegeta curling his lip at the sight then falling back into a pout. A small smirk crept over his lips and he lidded his eyes, kissing Goku lightly on the shoulder, who paused momentarily in his polishing before continuing. Vegeta carried on, lightly kissing Goku here and there on his bare skin before biting him gently in the crook of his neck, just below his hairline. Goku jolted and looked over his shoulder at Vegeta, a blush on his face as he tried to look annoyed. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and leaned away. He'd found this little "soft spot" of Goku's just days before and loved exploiting it, especially the fact that it made Goku instantly hard. "C'mon Kakarotto, nobody's going to be looking at your boots tomorrow" he said, sitting up and wiggling his wine cup at Goku. "Come and drink".

Goku sighed, setting down his boot. "I don't drink Vegeta…besides even if I did, I still wouldn't…you stole it!"

"Oooh c'mon! You're still mad at that?!" Vegeta flailed, Goku looking at him blandly as wine droplets flecked his face. "Kakarotto I'm the Prince! I own everything in this castle". He blinked then grinned coyly as he shuffled nearer to Goku. "Which means I own you too…so you have to do as I say! Works out well doesn't it?"

Goku sighed more heavily and stood, leaning down so that he was face to face with Vegeta, who lidded his eyes as he grinned up at him, a small purr coming from his chest. Goku took the cup from Vegeta, who let out a cry of protest. "You've clearly had enough…no more wine" he stated, taking the cup and wine bottle and setting them on desk. Vegeta glared at him as he collected his boots and placed them near his wardrobe where his royal uniform and armour were hung, folding his arms in a huff before flopping back onto the bed. "You're no fun!"

"Then stop getting drunk in my bedroom!" Goku huffed, putting his hands on his hips, feeling more than exasperated. Vegeta's mood swings were becoming increasingly unbearable.

Vegeta had been in a subdued mood all day, barely saying two words to anyone but the palace chefs when they had met with the council.  
Once satisfied with the decisions made, the council and the staff had begun to file out, Goku had been about to leave with the rest but stopped when he noticed Vegeta hanging back, waiting till all the other staff were gone.  
At first he had thought the Prince might be trying to tempt him into having sex in the kitchens, as he had done several times in the past few weeks in more places than Goku cared to count. He had been shocked when Vegeta made off with two bottles of wine, practically flying back to his room and locking himself in, informing everyone that he was not to be disturbed, even locking the connecting door so that Goku could not come in. After sitting for several hours waiting for Vegeta to appear, Goku had decided to set about polishing his armour when Vegeta had finally opened the door little more than two hours ago when one bottle empty and the other almost a third gone.

Worried, Goku stepped up and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Vegeta who was staring at the canopy above. "Vegeta… what's going on?"

Vegeta continued to stare, neither ignoring nor acknowledging Goku, who moved closer and took hold of Vegeta's hand. "Geta…tell me…are you worried about tomorrow? Is that it? Because if it is, you shouldn't be upset..."

"Stop calling me Geta" Vegeta growled, his eyes never leaving the ceiling. Annoyed, Goku let go of his hand and stood, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine! Just….fine." He strode to the door and left, slamming it shut behind him, running his hands through his hair in agitation. Unused to such a situation, Goku had no idea how to handle Vegeta. Angry Vegeta, yes. Sarcastic Vegeta, sure. Horny Vegeta, absolutely. But drunk, depressed Vegeta? Not a damn clue.

Leaning back against the door, he slid down till he hit the floor, leaning his head back as he listened to the sound of Vegeta moving around inside before it all going quiet again. He stayed there a while longer, letting himself calm down before entering, blinking when he saw the now empty wine bottle next to his bed, Vegeta himself curled into a foetal position, clutching Goku's pillow like a lifeline.

Quietly shutting the door, he walked over and crouched next to the bed, putting himself in Vegeta's direct line of sight, making him look at Goku. "Vegeta…"

"I don't want to get married Kakarotto" Vegeta said, his voice cracking slightly as he said Goku's name.

Goku didn't hesitate, moving onto the bed and pulling Vegeta (and his pillow) into a tight hug. He sshhed him, making soothing noises as he stroked Vegeta's flame like hair. He kissed the top of Vegeta's head, feeling him slowly begin to relax and soon the pillow was discarded, Vegeta pushing himself as close as possible to Goku. Vegeta tilted his head up to look at Goku, his expression one of pride mixed with fear, his face flushed. "I'm not weak".

"No…you're not weak" Goku whispered back. "You're so strong, just looking at you makes my knees weak".

Vegeta looked away, making a sound that sounded like a chuckle mixed with a sob, Goku smiling down at him. "That was ridiculously cheesy Kakarotto"

"Yeah I thought so too…doesn't make it any less true though" he replied, stroking the small of Vegeta's back. "Vegeta…listen" he said, turning serious for a moment. "Just because your father comes back tomorrow, doesn't mean you'll be married tomorrow! Hell, maybe the Princess will call it off, we can't possibly know what's going to happen". He ducked down, making Vegeta look at him. "But no matter what happens…I aint leaving you".

Vegeta smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Goku's own. "Kakarotto…" he breathed, then promptly fell asleep, soft snores emanating from him as he laid against Goku.  
Goku blinked in surprise then smiled, pulling the covers over them both before blowing out the light, keeping his Prince as close to him as he possibly could.

* * *

The Next Day

Vegeta stood on the edge of the landing bay, staring up at the sky as he awaited his father's ship to come into view. A slight breeze pulled at his hair and cape, a small relief from the heat of the day, which was unbearably warm even though it was now almost dusk.

Casting a quick glance over his left shoulder, he spied Tarble looking up at the sky in the same manner as he, only his expression was one of apprehension. He cast his eyes to his right, trying to catch a glimpse of Goku in his peripheral, but all he could see was his cape as it fluttered out behind him like a red wing.

Sighing, he turned his attention back to the sky and started seeing a shadow in the clouds. As he watched, the shadow grew more and more before his father's ship breached the clouds, coming into full view of the crowd. As it descended Vegeta straightened, steeling himself in preparation for what was to come, the night before all but a bitter memory.

The ship touched down, whining as the engines powered down, the air going still around them. Goku tried to keep his posture relaxed as he stood to attention behind Vegeta, but could not help tensing when his eyes flicked to the smaller Saiyajin in front of him, wanting nothing more than to put his arms around his slight frame and protect him. He lifted his head slightly as the craft doors opened, letting out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as King Bejita descended the platform, Goku struggling to keep the smile from his face seeing Nappa following close behind. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed his mentor.

Several other soldiers descended from the ship, following the King and his bodyguard up to the group that waited for them, Vegeta saluting as the King neared, the rest following his lead. "King Bejita. Welcome back".

King Bejita saluted back then embraced both his sons, looking them over. "Vegeta, Tarble, you both look well". He nodded to Goku and Turles, who bowed low. "Kakarotto. Turles". He looked back at Vegeta. "Is everything prepared for our arrival?"

"Of course Father, we have servants on hand to receive you and our guests", he said, glancing over his father's shoulder in a pointed manner. King Bejita noticed, and nodded at Nappa, who in turn barked an order to his subordinates. "I wanted to make sure our guests would be well received before they embarked from the ship but if all is well, then no need to delay", he said, standing to one side with Nappa beside him, clearing the way as more began to file from the ship.

Two orange clad figures descended first, looking around before standing to the side, bowing as a petite dark haired woman descended lightly from the ship, followed by a slightly taller blue haired woman and a shirtless bald man wearing green Gi pants. She wore a long purple dress that was cut to her show her figure, her small feet encased in black slippers which barely made a sound as she approached Vegeta and his father. Her dark hair was tied neatly into a bun with two strands falling to frame her face, feathery bangs falling just before her clear brown eyes. She smiled daintily as King Bejita took her hand. "Vegeta, this is Princess Chi-Chi. Princess Chi-Chi, these are my sons Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble".

A strangled gasp came from behind Vegeta and he resisted the urge to look back. Taking her hand, he bowed low as he kissed the top of her hand. "Princess Chi-Chi, it is an honour to meet you".

"Likewise Prince Vegeta" she replied, curtseying to him as he let go of her hand, bowing her head as Tarble bowed to her in reverence. "Your Father has spoken highly of you during his stay". She turned and signalled behind her to the group that stood behind her. "These are my companions and will be staying with me during our visit here".

"Well then Princess Chi-Chi, allow me to escort you inside so that you may meet the rest of my retinue" King Bejita said as he extended an arm to Chi-Chi, who took it graciously. They moved past, Vegeta and Tarble bowing as Nappa followed with Chi-Chi's companions.

As Tarble and Turles moved to follow the group, Vegeta looked over his shoulder at Goku, whose face was almost as pale as milk. "What the hell was that noise about Kakarotto?!" he hissed angrily.

Goku didn't answer, his eyes darting back and forth to Vegeta as he struggled to think of something to say. "I….I ahhh…"

Vegeta huffed, turning away. "Whatever! I don't have time for this". He began to walk away after the group, leaving Goku stood there in shock before quickly coming back to his senses and following after Vegeta.

* * *

They're here! Hah and congratulations to everyone who guessed it! You were right, its Chi-Chi! I wonder what's going to happen now that the Z-Senshi are around? Hmm!

Reviews Replies!

**Tankun** - Haha! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far! You are right in your assumption of Chi-Chi coming to Vegeta-sei and yes, drama will ensue heh. However, Gohan does not exist within this fic at this moment in time and I don't have any plans to include him as of yet. Thank you for the kind comments :)

**dbzlover135** - Glad you liked it hehe. Ah no, I decided that would be a little too complicated for where I want this story to go so I decided that their anatomy is pretty much the same as our own. So no Saiyajin babies from either Goku or Vegeta unless one is wished into female form :( sorry!

**TheNightmareBeforeDawn** - Yeah they aren't exactly being subtle are they now? Hehe it'll all come out sooner or later...but more likely later ;) Thanks for the follow and favorite!

**VictoriaLovesSmut** - Yeah everyone loves steamy updates :) And I enjoy writing steamy situations hehe As for the leaving each other?...ahhh...thanks for reading! (hides)

Phew! Well thanks for reading folks! Please don't forget to review and comment!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Goku walked into his room, slamming the door shut before he ran his hands through his hair in agitation. Oh crap! Oh crap this was bad. This was bad with a capital B!

He heard Vegeta's own door slam in the room next door and stared at the connecting door in fear, awaiting the inevitable onslaught of Vegeta. When nothing came, he sighed and began to relax when suddenly the door was practically kicked open, a furious looking Vegeta standing in its doorway.

"Kakarotto! What the hell?!"

"Ve…Vegeta! I ahh…I don't...!" he stammered, trying to play it off. He turned away, pulling off his armour, hearing the stomp of Vegeta's boots as he fully entered the room.

"Don't play coy! You've been acting weird ever since we were introduced to that Earth-sei landing party! Now tell me what's going on?" Vegeta demanded, moving to stand directly in front of Goku, moving into his path when Goku tried to move around Vegeta.

Goku sighed, looking at Vegeta pleadingly. "Please Vegeta, not now. I…I can't do this right now".

"Tough! You either man up or I beat it out of you!" Vegeta said, jabbing a finger into Goku's rock hard chest.

Grimacing, Goku rubbed his chest then dejectedly sat on his bed, his head hanging between his knees. "It's her".

"What do you mean 'it's her'? Who's her?"

"Chi-Chi….it's her".

Vegeta blinked, putting his hands on his hips. "Kakarotto you're not making sense…"

"She's the one I slept with on Earth-sei".

Vegeta blinked, sure that Goku had just spoken gibberish. "Wha…what did you say?"

"Geez Vegeta, don't make me spell it out", Goku lifted his head slightly, his eyes hidden under his bangs. "Chi-Chi was the…was my first…and…dammit I didn't know she was the Princess of Earth-sei!" He stood, pacing the room in agitation. "When I met her, she was out in the woodlands training with my sensei's former partner! When I met her Father, he mentioned having a daughter but never told me her name, and I never saw her on the palace grounds! I…Vegeta?" He stopped mid rant to turn to plead with Vegeta when he noticed the Prince no longer stood in his room and the bedroom door wide open.

Sensing Vegeta's ki, he quickly took off after him, speeding up when he sensed the Prince's ki leaving the palace. "Vegeta!" Running, he reached the exit in time to see Vegeta take to the sky, speeding off away from the city. He caught a few guards looking at him curiously and grinned, shrugging and waving at them before taking off after him.

Keeping a lock on Vegeta's ki, he came upon him ten minutes later in a desert like canyon, miles away from the city. He landed a few feet away, approaching Vegeta cautiously, who was pacing almost as madly as Goku had been doing, his fists clenched at his side. "Vegeta…"

"Don't! Don't say a damn word!" Vegeta shouted angrily, barely even pausing in his pacing. He gripped his hair, then whirled round to face Goku, marching up to him. "I knew you were a fucking idiot Kakarotto but how the fuck did you not know you were having sex with the goddamn Princess of Earth-sei!?"

"Well it's not like it came up in conversation Vegeta! What, you think we had sex and then she turned to me and said 'hey that was real good! By the way, I'm the Princess of Earth-sei!' Don't be stupid!" Goku all but shouted back, his own frustration breaking through.

Vegeta growled and jabbed him in the chest again. "So you're telling me she never introduced herself as the Princess of Earth-sei?! That she just happened to leave out that tiny bit of important information!? Do you think I'm a fucking fool?!" He swung a fist at Goku's head, who barely dodged it only to block another. Goku moved as Vegeta began to throw punches, dodging and blocking as best as he could only for Vegeta to kick him in the stomach, sending him back flying several feet. He'd barely landing before he had to quickly roll to one side, Vegeta's punch landing where he had lain, cracking the stone.

Goku quickly stood, backing up a few feet, his hands up in a supplicant gesture. "Vegeta please! Listen to me!"

Vegeta pulled his fist from the floor, standing swiftly. "Defend yourself Kakarotto".

"What!? Vegeta no I…GAH!" He managed to dodge another swift blow as Vegeta came at him once again, only for Vegeta to land a punch on his jaw, knocking his head sideways. In a blind fit of rage, he threw a punch back, hitting Vegeta square in the cheek, knocking him back. He blinked as Vegeta staggered, looking at the blood that dripped from his mouth in shock. "Vegeta! I'm so sorry! Oh shit me…I'm sorry I…"

Vegeta wiped away the blood, looking at his stained glove in shock before he began to laugh manically, his head thrown back as tears began to stream down his face. Goku straightened, tilting his head in confusion as Vegeta wiped away the tears, his laugh fading. "Vegeta?"

Without another word, Vegeta launched himself at Goku a smirk on his lips and a wild gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Vegeta stared up at the sky as he panted heavily, the taste of blood in his mouth and his body wracked with pain. He coughed slightly, his lungs burning with each breath and grinned, which quickly turned into a grimace as his face throbbed with the action.

After launching himself at Goku, the pair had begun to fight fiercely, Goku throwing himself into defending against Vegeta's relentless onslaught once he had realised that he had no other choice. The two had become lost in the glory of the battle, neither side letting up, Vegeta pushing Goku's skills to the very limit and vice versa. Vegeta had even managed to get Goku to use the same power up technique he had used to beat Nappa in an attempt to best Vegeta when he had resorted to finishing Goku off with his signature move, the Gyarikku Hou, while Goku fired off his own. The two had been evenly matched until Goku had let forth another burst of energy, overcoming Vegeta's attack and hitting him dead on, landing him where he laid now, staring up at the sky.

He heard movement from nearby and tried to look over, wincing as he did so, but could not see anything. "Kakarotto?"

Hearing nothing Vegeta tried to move, panic beginning to well up inside him before he heard a cough. "Ve…Vegeta" Goku answered weakly.

Vegeta breathed a sigh then pulled himself up into a sitting position, groaning from the pain that lanced through him. He looked around for Goku, spying him lying a few feet away curled slightly into a foetal position, his clothes just as tattered and ripped as Vegeta's own.

"Kakarotto….are you..." he called out, the burning in his lungs cutting off his words, making him cough painfully. He squinted over at Goku, waiting for some movement from his bodyguard. His fist curled in panic when the other Saiyajin made no movement. "Kakarotto! Answer me?!"

"Ve...Vegeta…" Goku called out, his voice weaker than before. "I…I can't move my body".

Vegeta moved instantly, ignoring the wracking pain throughout his body to stand, moving as fast as legs would allow him to, dropping heavily next to Goku when he reached him. He grabbed part of Goku's broken armour and rolled him onto his back, pulling him up to lay his head on his knees. Goku panted heavily, a glazed look in his eyes as he stared up at Vegeta, a small dazed smile on his face. "Vegeta…"

"Kakarotto…" Vegeta gazed down at the other before bursting into a wide grin. "That was the best fight I've had in years!"

Goku blinked up at Vegeta before grinning widely too, chuckling lightly. "Me too! You were…amazing".

"Hah, yeah I know, you told me that this morning", he said smirking, Goku chuckling before breaking into a cough, Vegeta's smirk wiped off his face as he watched him cough up blood worriedly. "Kakarotto!"

"I…I'll be ok…I…I just need to rest…the Kaio-Ken technique…I overused it…I'm not supposed go over times two…" Goku said, his voice rattling in his chest.

"Kaio-Ken?"

Goku nodded, his eyes flickering as he tried to keep them open. "I…I…I'm not allowed over times two…" He breathed deeply then fell unconscious, becoming dead weight in Vegeta's arms.

"Kaka….Kakarotto!" Vegeta shook Goku, trying to awaken him to no avail. Fighting back the panic that threatened to overwhelm him, he sat up, pulling Goku's arm over his shoulder as he stood, holding the larger Saiyajin close to his body as he took to the air, flying back towards the palace as quickly as he could without causing more injury to Goku.

Landing in front of the entrance, he dragged Goku's body towards the guards who hurriedly ran to greet them, taking Goku's body from him as they shouted for a medic. Vegeta didn't hear them, following the soldiers as they took Goku's body to the medical bay, never taking his eyes from the larger Saiyajin's prone form.

He sat on a bed across from Goku, watching as they treated his wounds, all the while ignoring the ones that flitted around him, sitting stoically as they bandaged him. He was vaguely aware of the room going silent and looked up to find Nappa stood next to him, a look of annoyance on his face as he looked down at his former protégé. "I told him specifically….time and time again…he was never to engage you in battle".

Vegeta looked back at Goku, the doctors finishing their treatment of him. "He had no choice in the matter".

"Of course he did! He could've just said no!" Nappa looked down at him, raising an eyebrow as he voiced his displeasure.

Vegeta shook his head. "I took off…I was pissed off and I left the palace without him…he followed me out and I wouldn't let up….he had to defend himself…I made him defend himself".

Nappa sighed, scratching his head. "Back barely even a full day and already the shit is hitting the fan! Your father will go nuts when he hears you beat the living shit out of your bodyguard!"

"I'm still alive thank you" said a weak voice, Vegeta and Nappa looking over to see Goku sit up, a small grin on his face. Vegeta sat up and jumped off the table, ignoring the stiffness that coursed through him at the action. "Kakarotto!"

"So your still alive eh kid? Bet you won't be making the mistake of not listening to a damn word I say again!" Nappa said, folding his arms as he smirked.

"Good to see you to Nappa, I kind of missed you" Goku replied, gingerly swinging his legs from the bed to stand, Vegeta trying to hold back the urge to help him. "And no way, Vegeta and I are totally going to fight again!"

"What?!" Vegeta and Nappa shouted at the same time, making Goku blink in surprise at them. "Kakarotto, I could've killed you! As much as I enjoyed our fight together…"

"Yeah so did I! And besides, why wouldn't you want to fight again? You might actually beat me the next time…" he said lightly, moving his arms around, wincing slightly at the stiffness.

Nappa blinked as Vegeta stared at Goku in disbelief. "You beat him?" Nappa turned to Vegeta. "He beat you?"

"What?! No!" Vegeta said incredulously, looking at Goku. "You did not beat me!"

"Of course I did…our blasts hit, but I powered up and knocked you out of the sky" Goku said, doing some squats and shoulder rolls before rubbing his stomach. "Man I'm hungry, do you think the chefs will bring some food to my room for me?" he asked Nappa as they turned to exit the room.

Nappa chuckled as he lightly slapped Goku on the shoulder. "You know something Kakarotto? I missed you too!"

Vegeta stared as they left the room laughing together, then growled following them out indignantly. "He didn't beat me! Nappa! HE DIDN'T BEAT ME DAMMIT!".

* * *

"Look Vegeta, I can't just ignore this, I have to tell your Father". Nappa looked down at his diminutive Prince, a feeling of weariness coming over him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly as Vegeta continued to glare up at him.

"Please Nappa, you can't! Kakarotto's perfect for the job, you both said it yourself. No one can match him in a fight" Vegeta said, trying to keep his voice as reasonable as he could.

"Not even you it seems" Nappa retorted, earning a growl from Vegeta. "I told you, he didn't beat me! It…it was a tie".

They both looked over into Goku's room from their position in the connecting doorway, both watching the young Saiyajin eat like he'd been starved from weeks. Vegeta clenched his fists unknowingly as he looked at the bandages that circled Goku here and there and looked back at Nappa, lowering his voice more so. "Please Nappa…don't tell him. Kakarotto's saved my life...if Father knew we'd been fighting…he might demote him, or worse! Kakarotto's an exceptional fighter…the only one who's ever gone up against me and look at him!" Vegeta motioned to Goku, who tilted his head at hearing his name and looked over, munching slowly. "He's in there like nothing ever happened".

Nappa sighed and leaned back against the doorframe, which creaked dramatically under his large frame. He stared back at Vegeta for a few moments, the room going quiet as they silently battled each other before Nappa drooped, standing up. "Alright Vegeta, I won't tell him…but don't think he won't get wind of it! Other people saw you, not just me!"

Vegeta grinned and slapped his shoulder. "I knew I could count on you! Thanks Nappa".

Nappa nodded at him then turned to Goku, pointing a finger at him. "Don't forget! Up bright and early in the morning, we all need to be present when the King takes the Earthlings on a tour of the castle grounds ok?"

Goku nodded and saluted Nappa. "You got it chief!"

Nappa nodded, bowing to Vegeta before leaving, Vegeta sighing audibly before turning to Goku with a stern expression on his face, coming fully into the room and closing the door behind him. "Now then…"

Goku stopped with a piece of fruit halfway to his mouth, glancing at Vegeta with his mouth still open.

"Now that we've had time to calm down, tell me about you and the Earth Princess…Chi-Chi" Vegeta said, sitting down on the bed next to Goku, saying Chi-Chi's name awkwardly, as if he wasn't sure how to pronounce it.

Goku put down the fruit and looked at Vegeta pleadingly. "Do we have to? I'd rather not talk…" he sighed at the expression on Vegeta's face, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it. "I met her during my first couple of years on Earth-sei. I was about eighteen."

Vegeta sat up, leaning forward slightly, giving Goku his full attention.

Goku fiddled with the fruit, looking away. "I was living my Sensei, he lived quite away from the cities and such, in a mountain area called Mount Paozu. It was pretty secluded, we didn't see much of anybody else, except when we had to go into town for supplies. Even then, it was pretty remote".  
Goku set down the fruit and fiddled with the covers instead, keeping his gaze away from Vegeta. "Sometimes I would fly off to go train in one of the more unpopulated areas, or even just go exploring. Earth-sei was….is pretty beautiful. One day I was exploring the forests by the coast lines and I came across her, practicing katas. She was good but her form wasn't perfect. When she spotted me, she thought me some sort of pervert and attacked me" Goku smiled, memories coming back to him. "She didn't win, obviously, but the fight and her courage to take me on head first impressed me. I stayed and we talked until she had to leave. She told me she was staying with her sensei and a couple of friends, on a small island off the coast. She asked if she could see me again so the next day I went back. Before long, I was seeing her almost every day". Goku rubbed his head, as he laid back against his head board, wincing at the stiffness in his arm before shaking it off.

"And she never told you her name?" Vegeta asked, trying to stifle the jealousy that welled within him.

"She did but now when I look back, I feel a bit silly for not seeing it" Goku said, looking back at the bedcovers embarrassed. "There are a lot of different languages on Earth...she told me her name was Tokumei…it means "Anonymous" in Japanese, one of the Eastern Countries languages".

Vegeta blinked then sighed and slapped a hand on his forehead. "Kakarotto…."

"How was I to know? It wasn't like I knew much about the Earth to begin with, let alone they speak differently in ever country they have!" Goku protested, looking up at Vegeta and pouting. He crossed his arms in annoyance. "Anyway, after a while she began to…act differently around me…that's when she invited me to spend the night with her". Goku looked away again. "Honestly, I thought she meant to sleepover at her house not…sex", he flushed.

"And? How come you never found out who she really was?" Vegeta asked bluntly, wanting to forgo the details of Goku and his tryst with Chi-Chi. God, even her name put him on edge.

"Well there was…an incident on Earth-sei…and my Sensei passed. I took his things to King Ox, as was his dying wish, and was welcomed there. King Ox told me he had a daughter, but he never told me her name, and there were no pictures of her in their home. I figured that he must have enemies as that's why she wasn't there…he sent away to train to keep her safe…so enemies couldn't use her against him".

Vegeta nodded. "Makes sense I suppose". The two fell quiet, both lost in their own thoughts before Goku looked up, shuffling closer to Vegeta. "Vegeta…please…don't be mad…I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't fool! Don't be foolish…besides I was more worried than angry".

"Worried? Why?"

Vegeta snorted. "Come on Kakarotto! You think my father will be pleased about learning you had sex with the Princess of Earth-sei? What if you'd gotten her pregnant? There's no way he'd form an alliance then…he would've chosen to purge the planet instead and simply forced the knowledge of Senzu beans from them".

"Oh…I ahh…I see". Goku bent to try and look at Vegeta's face. "So….you're not mad at me? About me and her?"

"Please Kakarotto! I've had plenty of lovers before you! What, you think you're special or something? BAH!" He looked away, moving to show his back to Goku. "The very idea that I would be jealous is preposterous!"

Goku blinked then smirked. "I asked if you were angry...I never said anything about jealousy"

Vegeta froze, glancing around. "Yes well…in any case, it's still the same!"

Goku chuckled and grabbed Vegeta, pulling him into his lap. "You're jealous!"

Vegeta choked out a laugh, going red as he fought to get out of Goku's grip. "Me! Jealous?! I must've hit you harder than I thought Kakarotto! You're clearly delusional!"

Goku chuckled again and gripped Vegeta's chin lightly, turning his head to face Goku's and planting a kiss on his majesty's lips, Vegeta freezing in his attempts to leave before sinking into the kiss, gripping Goku's suit instead.

Pulling away before they could go any further, Vegeta cleared his throat and looked away, Goku smiling down at him. "Well then I ahh…should let you get some rest". He began to climb off of Goku, brushing imaginary lint off his clothes.

"You're leaving? Can't you stay here tonight?" Goku whimpered, looking at Vegeta pleadingly. Vegeta whapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now that my father's back and the Earthlings are under our roof, patrols will be tighter than ever and we'll be under a spotlight Kakarotto…I can't take the chance a soldier or doctor might come in to check on you and catch me with you. No, I'll stay in my own room tonight".

"I suppose your right" Goku answered with a sigh. He looked up at Vegeta and took his hand, kissing it lightly before smiling up at him. "Goodnight Vegeta…sleep well".

"Goodnight Kakarotto", he replied, squeezing Goku's hand before letting go, walking back into his own room dejectedly and quietly closing the door behind him. He looked at the big bed in front of him and sighed. "This will take some getting used to".

* * *

Woo! This one is probably pretty long, but it didn't feel right to split it into two smaller chapters, and I didn't wanna add anything extra onto what's coming up next, otherwise it would've deterred from the event itself. Hope this wasn't too much for anyone!

Review Replies!

cara9001 - Hah! I did dither between who it would be, but yeah it did make more sense for Chi-Chi to be the princess. Bulma will still be heir to the Capsule corp but she's also serving as Chi-Chi's handmaiden while on Vegeta-sei. She'll come into it more later! Thanks for reading!

dbzlover135 - Well as you read you are correct! Chi-Chi was the one! However, she's not pregnant, so no little Gohan's will be showing up at this moment in time hehe thanks for reading!

Well everyone please don't forget to review and comment! Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

After waking up an hour earlier than usual, Vegeta and Goku had met Tarble and Turles in the dining hall for a hearty breakfast before meeting King Bejita and Nappa in the throne room to await their alien guests. None spoke, Vegeta and Tarble receiving a courteous nod from their father before he turned to converse with Nappa quietly, the two standing by their fathers' throne while Goku and Tarble stood to attention by the wall.

Goku glanced up at Vegeta, whose full attention was on the hall doors and sighed inwardly, touching his cheek slightly. After Vegeta had left last night, Goku had took out his spare senzu, eating only a half of the tiny beans, which healed his injuries but still left some bruising, which he knew would fade by itself as his own healing ability kicked in. He'd left the bandages on over the wounds he had on his arm and leg but taken the one on his head off, hoping the bruising would be enough not to arouse suspicion. Thankfully Vegeta had not noticed, his mind obviously occupied elsewhere, and Goku was able to continue his duty without question.

The door opened slightly and a guard walked in, causing the occupants to look over to him. He bowed slightly to King Bejita. "Your Majesty, Princess Chi-Chi has arrived".

King Bejita waved at him and stood as the guard fully opened the door, allowing Chi-Chi and her retinue to enter. She made her way quietly into the hall, wearing a long traditional Japanese yellow gown, her long hair braided back into a ponytail that hung down her back. She came to a stop in front of the dais and bowed low, a small smile on her face. "Good Morning King Bejita", she said, her voice as light as a summer breeze. She nodded respectfully to Tarble and Vegeta who nodded back.

King Bejita descended the dais and took Chi-Chi's hand in his own, kissing it lightly. "Good Morning Princess. I trust you and your companions had a pleasant sleep?"

Chi-Chi nodded and King Bejita clapped his hands. "Wonderful! Come, today we will be taking you on a tour of the palace grounds and meeting the council members. Later, there will be a banquet, held in your honor".

Chi-Chi's smile widened as she took his offered arm. "That sounds wonderful Your Highness". They started off down the hall, Vegeta and Tarble following close behind. As Turles and Goku made to follow, Chi-Chi's retinue came up to them, the blue haired girl leading the group, smiling widely as she opened her arms to Goku. "Goku-san! It feels like years since we last saw you!"

Goku smiled and embraced her. "Bulma! It's so good to see you!". He let go, nodding to the others gathered around her. "Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Kuririn! I can't believe you all came!".

"King Ox wanted us all to be here to protect Princess Chi-Chi while she was away, felt better knowing their was people he trusted beside her" Kuririn explained, smirking as he punched Goku lightly in the armor. "But I bet if he knew you were here, he wouldn't have worried so much! Bodyguard to the heir of the Saiyajin throne!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Aw c'mon guys, its no big deal! Really!" He paused, seeing Turles watching him curiously. "Oh! Sorry I forgot! Guys, this is Turles, he's Prince Tarbles' bodyguard. Turles, these are my friends, I met them on Earth-sei", he explained, introducing each as he shook their hands, Turles blushing as Bulma stared up at him.

"Goodness! You and Goku-san look so much alike!", she exclaimed, looking him up and down curiously.

"Some low class type Saiyajin's have similar characteristics if they were born in or around the same villages" he explained, turning to Goku. "Why do they keep calling you Goku?"

"Oh that's my Earth name! My sensei gave it to me while I lived there and I adopted it!"

"Why? Is your name different here?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, my real name is Kakarotto, although my full title is Kakarotto Third Class" he stated, earning a stare from his Earthling friends. "What?"

"Kakarotto? Wow that's a tongue twister!" Kuririn said as he wrinkled his nose. "I'm sticking with Goku if you don't mind!".

Nappa poked his head back into the hall, an annoyed expression on his face. "Kakarotto! Turles! What're you still doing in here?!" he barked, making the small gathering jump to attention, Turles and Goku paling in fear.

"Forgive us sir! I was just catching up with my friends from Earth!" Goku explained, bowing to Nappa. "Wont happen again!"

"Then why are you still standing here nitwit?! Get your ass out there and do your jobs!", he bellowed as Goku and Turles rushed past, Bulma and the others following hurriedly, sputtering apologies at the enormous Saiyajin.

Nappa watched as they caught up to their respective charges then followed, sighing in exhaustion. "Kids".

* * *

Turles walked quietly at the back of the group, watching his surroundings more avidly than the rest. The group had been around the castle and met with the council members, giving the windbag Zorn an opportunity to inflate his already monstrous ego. The other members had strutted about as they proudly marched the Princess around the castle like peacocks on display, everyone wanting to be in their new alliances' good graces. They had since left the castle and exited, moving into the castle gardens, the King and the Princess leading the charge with Nappa as his ever present shadow. Vegeta and Tarble followed close behind, neither saying a word since they had joined the group earlier. Goku had his Earthling friends followed behind, each regaling the other with stories since they had last met.

Which left Turles at the back of the group on his own. Which is exactly what he wanted.

He clutched the vial in his glove tightly, his hands hot and sweaty under the tight fabric and the weight of his mission.

He continued to scan the ground that was moving in and out of the castle entrance, gritting his teeth when he did not see his supposed target. Any longer and they would enter the gardens, where it would become nigh on impossible to hand over his precious cargo.

As they King descended the stairs that led to the gardens, Turles began to despair when he spotted a familiar face walking towards to the group, carrying a sack of food to use in tonight's banquet. Turles straightened, taking in the other's appearance, breathing a huge sigh of relief as he identified the other correctly. The man was of similar height to Vegeta, the major difference being his hair was a stark white and hung down his back in one big matted clump. His skin was bright red, making him stand out from the usual aliens that were used as servants around the castle, his attire bleak and haggard than the one Turles had seen him in. His official uniform.

As the man approached, Turles moved slightly over into his path, colliding purposefully into him and knocking his food to the floor, scattering it everywhere. Dropping to one knee, he issued apologized loudly and profusely, drawing people's attention to him as he helped the man pick up his food whilst dropping the vial discreetly onto the floor, his friend pocketing it just as quickly, nodding almost imperceptibly.

They stood, Turles offering him a hearty hand shake with a grin, the man grinning back just as widely in a show of old fashioned 'no hard feelings'. They then separated as if nothing had ever occurred between them, both patting themselves on the back as they awaited for what was to come.

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he whirled the wine around in his cup, wondering if anyone would notice if he got blind stinking drunk.

After a jaunty and utterly boring walk around the castle and his surrounding grounds, it was now time for the banquet, which was being held in honor of their newest allegiance with the planet of Earth-sei. Vegeta couldn't wait to sit and stuff his face, the whole day being a pointless waste with this being the only sight of salvation. So many things he could've done with the day. Like train. Or even study, at a push.

Or have some fun with Kakarotto.

Who was currently being chatted up by the blue-haired woman.

Vegeta tried to stifle the growl that threatened to erupt from him, clutching his goblet of wine like a lifeline as he watched Goku stand with his back pressed up against the wall, smiling down at the woman in a mix of friendliness and slight worry while the woman continued to touch his arm or stroke his armor, laughing loudly at any stupid comments he uttered.

Granted the woman was pretty. Her blue hair made her stand out brightly from everyone else, and her frame was lean but well built, he could tell she was not someone who lived easily. Maybe in another lifetime, he would've tried his luck with her, and no doubt in his mind she would've succumbed.

But then there was the fact that she was allover his bodyguard and it was all he could do not to dunk his goblet of wine over her blue head and shove her out the window.

Although Goku had been with the group all day, he and Vegeta had barely spoken, Goku being the center of attention to Chi-Chi's Earthling friends while he was left stuck with the frosty bitch and his dullard of a father. Even Nappa was being more stoic then usual, his usually friendly banter all but whittled away to short, sharp answers.

Emptying his cup, he held out his arm, a butler by his side almost immediately, filling it back up. He nodded at the butler and leant back against the wall, sipping his drink as his gaze was inevitably drawn back to the muscular build of his bodyguard.

Goku was dressed to the nines, his usual blue skin suit a replaced with a deep black, a red cape hanging down his back to match the red royal crest that adorned his armor, which had been polished to perfection. He held a cup in his own hands but Vegeta had not seen him drink from it once, leading him to believe that he had been telling the truth about never drinking. Vegeta noticed as Goku's eyebrows creased, moving a hand unconsciously to his stomach, making Vegeta grin. The idiot was hungry and was obviously trying to hide his discomfort from his friends. Hide it he might, there was no escaping Vegeta, who had become so used to Goku's quirks that he could spot a tell a mile away.

As if Vegeta's thoughts were calling to him, Goku blinked and looked over at Vegeta, gazing into each other's eyes as they stood at opposite ends of the room. Vegeta raised his cup slightly to him in acknowledgement, Goku grinning as his friends continued oblivious. Excusing himself, Goku made to move towards Vegeta, who stared at Goku as a tingle slowly made its way up his spine as he watched Goku approach. Before a word could be uttered however, a bell rang out accompanied by a voice that announced that dinner was served.

Glancing apologetically at Goku, Vegeta made his way over to the dining table, taking his place beside his father, Tarble sliding into the seat next to him. Nappa, Goku and Turles took their respective places, standing just behind their charges seats as the Princess and the other members took their seats. Zorn stood to gain the room's attention as the servants brought in the food, placing a plateful in front of each of the diners. He began to speak, thanking the Princess for gracing them with her presence and for giving the Saiyajin populace hope for the near future. His monotone voice droned on and on, Vegeta wondering if the food would still be warm once he had finished prattling on or whether the fork would still be beside his plate and not lodged deep within his own eye socket by the time Zorn had finished.

He heard a low growl behind him and glanced over his shoulder, trying not to grin as he noticed Goku look at Nappa apologetically as he held his stomach, Nappa throwing him a fearsome expression before turning back to Zorn's speech. Goku grimaced and looked down at his own stomach, as if wishing the thing to silence would be enough.

Poor bastard, Vegeta thought. By now they would've already eaten and been sat in the great hall studying quietly. Their routine had been thrown off slightly by the Earthling's arrival, meaning Goku would be waiting even longer to eat than usual, especially during banquets. Bodyguards and other personnel were not permitted to eat while royalty dined and would instead be served later on, once the royalty and guests were otherwise occupied. Knowing Goku's eating habits, Vegeta felt a pang of sympathy wash over him for the larger Saiyajin.

Looking back at his own plateful, he quickly glanced around to see if anyone was looking at him, then quickly swiped a small meat bone from his plate, holding it behind his seat. He wiggled it behind the chair, trying to catch the larger Saiyajin's attention, biting his tongue to keep from laughing when he heard the other Saiyajin suck in a breath. A moment passed before Goku took the meat bone, somehow managing to eat it without anyone other than Nappa and Turles noticing, Nappa shooting him a furious look while Turles paled, biting his lip as he watched the Saiyajin lick his lips in contentment.

Pleased with his good deed, Vegeta turned his attention back to Zorn, attempting to tune back into his speech incase he missed anything important that he might be questioned about later.

Goku coughed behind him and he furrowed his brow in agitation. Couldn't that idiot go five minutes without bringing attention to himself? Ignoring it, he carried on watching Zorn when Goku coughed again, this time gasping as if he was trying to suck in air.

Vegeta looked behind him, ready to reprimand his bodyguard when he stopped, his mouth open as he stared at Goku. Goku's lips were purple, the young Saiyajin's eyes wide as he struggled to breath, gasping for air as he clawed at his throat. He fell to his knees and Vegeta shot up, his chair falling back with a loud bang on the marble floor, gaining the attention of the whole room. "Kakarotto!"

Goku fell onto his back, his body convulsing horribly as he choked. Vegeta was at his side in an instant, holding up his head as Nappa barked for a medic, a woman's scream echoing somewhere in the background. "Kakarotto! Kakarotto stay with me! Hold on!" he shouted as Goku gasped wetly, looking up at Vegeta before his eyes rolled into the back of his head completely, body becoming limp. Vegeta stared down at him, unable to process what he was seeing, the others around him molding into one meaningless blur.

Unable to fight back the tears in his eyes, he looked up. "Medic! We need a medic! GET ME A MEDIC NOW!".

* * *

OK SO! Anyone see that coming? No? Then my work is done! (washes hands) haha!

**cara9001 - **Enough of a shit storm for ya? Haha! Yes things are about to get MUCH more complicated hehe Glad you like it! Thanks for reading!

**dbzlover135** - Awww thank you ^_^ glad you like it! Well, I am thinking of maybe doing a sequel once this ends, so maybe they will hehe

To everyone else, please don't forget to review and comment! Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Vegeta stared up at Goku as he floated weightless in the regeneration tank before him, blocking out the sounds of arguing that went on behind him. Wires seemingly came from every part of Goku's body, a mask covering his mouth to provide oxygen as the liquid inside worked to heal him, Vegeta clenching his fists at the sight of his mighty bodyguard reduced to...this.

As soon as the medics had arrived, they had quickly taken him to the medical room and pumped his stomach, Goku's heart stopping momentarily on the operating table during the procedure, causing Vegeta's own heart to stop briefly at the sight of Goku laying lifelessly before him. After restarting his heart, the medics had put him into the regeneration tank, a needle placed into each arm to help clean his blood of any poison that might still be in his system.

Goku would freak out the moment he woke up when he spied the needles stuck in him Vegeta knew, Goku confessing his fear of needles to Vegeta only a few weeks before. Vegeta closed his eyes, remembering the night. Wrapped in each others embrace after an oddly intense love-making session, they had begun to reveal secrets about themselves to each other, Vegeta reveling in the intimacy of the moment. It was the closest he had ever gotten to another person and the closest he had ever let another person get to him.

King Bejita leaned over the medical gurney that Goku had occupied only moments before, glaring at Zorn. "I want every person involved in the food preparation hauled in and questioned as soon as possible! No one leaves this palace until I am satisfied that they are innocent, or they give us a confession!"

Zorn averted his eyes, uncomfortable at being the source of his ruler's ire. "I understand Your Majesty, and everyone who was even remotely involved with the preparation for tonight's banquet has been gathered together for questioning. Everyone from the cooks to the food delivery service will be interrogated, however I do not hold out much hope. People have moved in and out of the palace grounds all day. The perpetrator could have come, tainted the food and already left before the food was even served"

"I spoke with the guards, they inspected all the food set out for the banquet. Only the food selected to be served to Prince Vegeta was tainted by the poison" Nappa said, stepping forward slightly, looking over at Vegeta who glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his name. "Looks like another botched attempt on the Prince's life".

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in thought, folding his arms. "...The Ginyu Force".

King Bejita looked over, raising an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"One of their members, Guld, was the assassin sent to kill me the first time around...whose to say that they wouldn't send another member when the first one failed? Especially if it's the same person behind the orders". He turned, looking at Nappa. "You should get their descriptions and see if any of the servants involved in the preparations match up, or if anybody saw anyone matching the descriptions". Nappa nodded and turned to another guard, sending him scurrying off.

"Well thought out Vegeta, even if it doesn't turn up a lead, it gives us somewhere to start" King Bejita nodded. "Now, I'm going to reassure our guests that everything is alright as the Princess was left quite distraught. Zorn you, Nappa and the council members start the interrogations and keep me informed of your progress" he said, Zorn and Nappa bowing before turning to leave. "Vegeta..."

"I'm staying here" Vegeta said vehemently, his gaze turned back to Goku in the chamber.

King Bejita opened his mouth to argue then stopped, watching his son for the moment before nodding at Celipa before leaving, the room going quiet as it emptied. Celipa sighed, feeling more relaxed and checked the monitors on the regeneration chamber, making notes of the readings. She glanced over a Vegeta, who continued to stare up at Goku. "Sire? Maybe you should go rest...there's nothing more you can do here".

Vegeta didn't answer, his gaze never wavering. She saw a flicker of emotion cross his face for a split second, something that seemed like...despair? Fear? She wasn't sure. But she knew what it meant. And it didn't surprise her. In fact, a part of her was happy the Prince had found someone he cared about so much.

Stepping up beside him, she placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, making Vegeta look up at her. He sighed as he stepped back from the tank. "You'll...let me know if there's any changes?"

"Of course Sire, in an instant" she smiled reassuringly. He turned to leave before pausing. "Can I...come back later?". Celipa blinked then bowed slightly. "Of course Your Highness, you can come back at any time".

Vegeta nodded then left, slumped over slightly, his whole demeanor saddened. Celipa watched him go then turned to look at Goku, who floated oblivious in the tank. "Some would say otherwise, but I think you are one lucky Saiyajin Kakarotto".

* * *

Vegeta walked back to his room in a daze, thinking of Goku floating alone in the tank. He closed his eyes, a wave of despair washing over him and he put a hand on the wall, having to steady himself for a moment before continuing on. He walked into his room and quietly closed the door, pulling off his cape and boots in a daze before sitting on the bed.

Goku almost died. Hell, he did die for a few minutes. But the fact of the matter was, it was Goku who had eaten that food, and it was Goku now floating in that tank. Not Vegeta. He flopped back onto the bed, looking up at the canopy as he fought back whatever was threatening to burst out of him. He wiped a hand over his face, hating this inner turmoil and sat up.

He was about to change into his training suit when he heard a bump next door in Goku's room. He looked over startled, listening for more sounds and standing when he heard another. Marching over to the connecting door, he wrenched it open to find the blue-haired woman from earlier standing in the center of Goku's room holding a box, a wide-eyed expression on her face as she gazed around the room. She blinked over at Vegeta, who blinked back at her just as stunned to see her. "What're you doing in here?!"

"Ah Prince Vegeta!" she hurriedly bowed, the box rattling in her hands in her haste. "Excuse me, I didn't realize anyone was here. My name is Bulma Briefs, I'm serving as Princess Chi-Chi's handmaiden".

"Serving? You mean you don't always?" he asked, curious at the way she announced it in such a way. Her nose crinkled slightly as she answered, moving to place the box on Goku's bed. "Actually no, back on Earth, my Father is the leading scientist on Earth, he runs Capsule Corporation, the worlds leading industry in science and technology. I'm his daughter and fellow scientist".

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, coming fully into the room. "And how did you come into the employ of the Princess?"

Bulma folded her arms. "Chi-Chi and I are childhood friends...my Father is practically the Kings right hand man. When they told us she would be coming here, she begged me to come under the guise of her handmaiden, to support her as her closest friend. I agreed".

Vegeta went quiet, studying her. She fidgeted under the weight of his gaze, lifting her chin slightly in defiance. "Problem?"

Vegeta fought back a smirk. She had balls, he gave her that much. "You never answered my question, what're you doing in here?"

Bulma waved a hand toward the box. "Goku left some things back on Earth...I figured we could catch up some too..." she went quiet, her gaze dropping to the carpet beneath her feet. "Is he...is he going to be ok?"

Drooping as his thoughts turned back to a lifeless Goku floating in the tank, Vegeta crossed the room, flopping onto the bed with a sigh. "I don't know I just...their cleaning his blood but..."

Hesitantly, Bulma sat gently beside him on the bed, moving the box over slightly. "You...care for him?" When Vegeta didn't answer, she sighed in annoyance, crossing her legs. "Can't you just give him a senzu bean?"

"The one you gave Kakarotto has already been used, and our scientists were unable to synthesize it" he said gruffly, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Gods, this woman was beginning to annoy him. How he had ever thought of having relations with her was beyond him.

"What? Did Goku use all the others?" she said in surprise, making Vegeta look up at her. "Others?" he asked cautiously, not liking where this was heading.

"Yes others. Before Goku left, we gave him all the beans that were in season. There were about 4 left in total, so if he used one, then there should still be three left" Bulma reasoned, blinking at the mixed emotions that crossed Vegeta's face. "What?"

Vegeta grit his teeth. _"Dammit Kakarotto, how many more secrets are you keeping from me?" _he thought to himself, looking away. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone" Vegeta asked, glancing over at her when Bulma made no movement. "Please".

Bulma bit her lip then stood, bowing slightly. "As you wish Your Highness", she said blandly, moving swiftly towards the door and exiting, the door barely making a sound as she closed it behind her.

Vegeta sat perfectly still for a few moments, his anger at Goku's secrecy fighting with his despair. Growling, he knocked the box over on to the floor in anger, spilling its contents onto the floor. He looked at the spill, his anger leaking out almost instantly and he dropped to the floor, picking up the various objects and placing them back in the box. As he picked up the objects he took a moment to inspect them, hoping to gain more insight into Goku's time on Earth but could not decipher what many of the objects did, apart from a red pole that was stashed in a makeshift wicker holder, which Vegeta assumed was a staff of some sort. There was slightly large capsule with the number 3 emblazoned on it in red, but after a moment of consideration he decided against opening it.

He came upon a dirty piece of cloth and opened it up, a small smile on his face when he realized it was one of Goku's Gi shirts, this one ripped and scuffed beyond repair. It had a symbol on both its chest and back although each symbol was different. Vegeta traced the symbols with his finger, wondering what it meant. Was this the Japanese language Goku had told him about earlier? He didn't know.

Instinctively, he brought the Gi top to his face, breathing in the scent, a wave of longing welling up inside him. Holding the fabric tightly to his chest, Vegeta moved onto the bed and curled up, letting the scent of Goku wash over him, lulling him to sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since Goku had been placed into the regeneration tank and although he hadn't gotten any worse, there were no signs he was getting better either, Vegeta not knowing whether this should be considered good or bad news. Each day he would visit the medical bay and each day he would be told the same. He would then go off to eat, train and sleep, periodically checking in on Goku.  
Chi-Chi and her retinue had visited, each voicing their concerns and admiration for his bodyguard before leaving, Vegeta glad that they did not wish to stay longer. Tarble and his Father had also visited, King Bejita informing him that Raditz and his squad had returned from their excursion to Namek and that a briefing was to be held the next day although little to no progress had been made on identifying the would-be assassin. Vegeta promised he would attend the briefing no matter Goku's condition, his Father raising an eyebrow at his son's determination to stay by his bodyguard's side, although he had not questioned him on it, making Vegeta briefly wonder what was going through his father's mind.

Vegeta sat on the floor of the medical bay, his back against Goku's regeneration tank as he listened to some music from Goku's music player, his eyes closed as he tried to relax, Celipa having left an hour or so ago to tend to other duties. In an attempt to take his mind off Goku's health, Vegeta had questioned Bulma as to the contents of the box, asking her to describe what each thing was and its purpose. The most intriguing thing to him had been the music player, the concept of music not officially recognized by Saiyajin society. After getting the woman to show him how the damn thing worked, Vegeta had begun to listen to it almost every spare moment he had. He was intrigued at the many different types of music the Earthling society had, and the choices that Goku had picked. Some were hard and fast, others slow and sensual, but each song was different and Vegeta thought it ironic how someone as clueless as Goku could pick out such a multitude of music.

As he laid there, loosing himself to the music, the machine beeped, a light flashing on the side of it as the figure inside the machine shifted slightly, twitching as he slowly regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered momentarily before opening slightly, blinking as he tried to focus, his eyes stinging from the light after being in the dark for so long. He kept his eyes lidded, looking around blearily as he tried to take in his surroundings. He lifted his hand, looking at it as if to make sure it was real before looking around the tank, laying his hands on the glass door, trying to see if anyone occupied the room.

It was then he noticed a small shadow in the bottom corner of his vision and he looked down, blinking as he tried to make out the person from behind. He tapped lightly on the glass, startling the other person, who pulled something out from their ears and looked up at him in disbelief. Vegeta.

Vegeta rose quickly, staring at Goku, who stared back with lidded eyes, looking as if he had woken from an extremely deep sleep. He smiled despite the mask covering his face, waving lightly, making Vegeta chuckle. "Idiot" he mouthed, unable to keep the wide grin from his face. Looking around quickly, Vegeta stood on his tiptoes and kissed the tank door, leaving lip marks on the glass as he pulled away. Goku blinked and reached forward to touch the tips of his fingers to the door, stroking the mark Vegeta's lips had left, his smile widening, crinkling his cheeks.  
Something waved behind him and Vegeta blinked, leaning up against the glass to get a better look before his eyes widened, a delighted grin on his face. He motioned at Goku to look behind him, who glanced over his shoulder, starting at seeing his newly grown tail wafting gently in the water behind him. He reached to touch it, feeling a shiver up his spine as he stroked the fur, enamored with his regained appendage. He looked back at Vegeta, who mimed reassuringly at Goku before hurrying to the door, pausing to look back at Goku before leaving the room to fetch Celipa.

Watching Vegeta leave, Goku sighed and relaxed, letting himself be buoyed by the water as he waited for Vegeta to return. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered how he had ended up in the tank, his fists clenching involuntarily. He would find the son of bitch who tried to poison his Prince and then he would find whoever sent him, whoever was behind this plot to kill Vegeta.

And he would make them pay.

* * *

Yaaay Gokus back! Had ya'll worried there for a moment didn't I? heheh I was going to have a little interaction between Turles and Goku at the end there but it felt kinda forced so I decided to save it for later.

Next chapter will have some insight on the namekian excursion, as well as some backstory as to what happened to Goku during his time on Earth!

Review replies!

**NyxLied** - Hah I'm glad you liked it! I was really gearing up for the chapter and even though the actual act happened in a small space of time, it seemed to have a massive impact hehe. Yes, I can confirm that Frieza is the mastermind behind all this but what are his motives!? Find out soon!

**Tankun** - I poisoned Son Goku! D: There is a special place in hell for me lol. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! My main concern is that people find it boring, so when I read comments like that, it makes me feel happy knowing people are enjoying it :D

**VictoriaLovesSmut** - Then my job is done! *wipes hands* hah! Yeah it was a little touch and go there, but as you can see, he's all better now :D

**sess18** - Hah! If only! ;)

**Diamond the Cat** - Lol! Yeah Goku, keep your choking for bedroom related activities ;) Yeah everybody really hates Turles lol I'm glad that even though he's not been in it much, his scenes make the most impact heh

**dbzlover135** - Eeek! Don't worry, he's saved! And the dragonballs will be mentioned in the next chapter, although they wont play much of a part in this fic. Turles well...we'll wait and see ;)

- Don't panic! He's been saved! haha and had a something nice to wake up to aswell.

And that's that! Don't forget to review and comment!

Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
